Haruhi the Hell Girl
by DarkTracy
Summary: Haruhi discovers she destined to become the new Hell Girl. Will the host be able to save her from her terrible fate or will they join her?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"_Are you sure that this is what you want?"_

"_Yes, I will do anything to bring back my beloved," _

"_Anything?"_

"_Yes anything, anything,"_

"_Very well, then I shall grant your request, one request,"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Your daughter,"_

* * *

Ranka snapped his eyes open in fear.

'Oh god no,' he thought as he sat up holding his head, 'I thought I was going to stop having these kind of nightmares a long time ago.' He was soon distracted by the smell of something good coming from the kitchen. He got up and headed over to the room to find his daughter already there making breakfast.

"Good morning Dad," she said walking around getting everything ready.

"Good morning honey, everything smells good," said Ranka putting on a happy face.

"Are you okay Dad? You don't look so good," said Haruhi running up to her father and feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine honey really," said Ranka with a smile, "I just had a bad dream is all."

"Really?" said Haruhi, "I don't remember you having dreams that bad except back when I was five."

"Well sometimes certain things can trigger certain dreams to happen right?" said Ranka.

"I guess," said Haruhi as she sat down to eat her food.

"So Haruhi how are you feeling anyway?" asked Ranka as he sat down across from her.

"Fine I guess," said Haruhi, "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm, I always want to know that my little girl is doing okay," said Ranka with a smile.

"I'm fine Dad, for real," said Haruhi eating her food.

* * *

"Well I got to get going," she said once she was done with her food.

"Have a nice day sweetheart, and stay the hell away from dangerous blond idiots," called out Ranka.

"Dad," said Haruhi as she walked out the door.

Ranka rubbed his forehead in pain.

'Please, please I changed my mind. Don't take her away from me!' he thought.

* * *

As Haruhi made her way towards the bus stop to go to school, she happened to overhear some loud shouting. She ran over and saw a bunch of boys kicking and beating one of her neighbors without mercy.

"Hey!" she shouted. At that, the boys all scattered. Haruhi ran over to the victim.

"Are you okay Ryuu?" she asked helping him up.

"Yes Yes I'm fine," he said standing up. He had a black eye and busted lip.

"Was that Tarou and his gang again?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Ryuu.

"Haven't you said anything about that to anyone?" asked Haruhi.

"My parents don't care. My dad said I get beat up because I'm weak and my teachers won't listen," said Ryuu.

"I'm sorry," said Haruhi, "Do you want me to do anything?"

"I wouldn't bother with it," said Ryuu as he kept on walking.

"Ryuu wait, you don't have to live like this you know that," said Haruhi running after him. Just then two other young girls walked past them.

"The Hell Correspondence?" said one.

"Yeah if you put in someone's name in at midnight the hell girl comes and takes that person away. I heard it's really happened," said the other.

"Really?" said the first.

"I wonder if that would really work," Haruhi heard Ryuu say.

"I wouldn't bother with it Ryuu," said Haruhi, "It's probably just some sort of made up story."

"Hmm see you around Haruhi," said Ryuu as he made his way towards his school. Haruhi kept walking on towards the bus stop when she came to some train tracks as a train went by. Haruhi stood there waiting for it to go all the way by. The minute it did Haruhi saw another girl standing on the other side of the tracks. She was wearing a black school uniform and had long black hair. She also seemed to have bright red eyes. Haruhi was a little bit startled by her. Both just stood there for a moment just staring at each other.

"Are you Haruhi?" the girl asked finally.

"Y, yes, why?" asked Haruhi, "Who are you?"

The girl didn't say anything. She just kept staring Haruhi with her red eyes. Suddenly another train came by blocking Haruhi's view of her. After it past the girl was gone.

'Who was that?' thought Haruhi as she kept on walking.

She kept thinking about the girl all during school. What was it about that girl that was so disturbing?

"Hey Haruhi are you awake?" she suddenly heard Hikaru ask. Haruhi jumped and looked over at him.

"Class is over for the day," said Kaoru, "We need to go to club."

"Oh right sorry," said Haruhi gathering up her things and following the twins out to the club room.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"You've seemed like you've been out of it all day," said Kaoru.

"I don't know. I had a weird encounter this morning on my way to school is all," said Haruhi, "But I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Okay then," said the twins. Haruhi did her best to stay focused during the host club and not try thinking about the girl she had saw that morning.

"Haruhi is everything alright?" asked Kyoya walking over to her.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind," said Haruhi.

"Everything alright at home?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh Haruhi are you trouble?" said Tamaki running over to her, "Do you need some extra help from Daddy?"

"No, noting like that, Dad had some sort of weird nightmare last night and he hasn't had anything of those since Mom died when I was five," said Haruhi.

"Hmm well maybe there was something that reminded him of your mother making him have those," said Kyoya.

"Maybe," said Haruhi, "I should be getting home."

"Bye Haruhi see you tomorrow," called out Tamaki.

"See you later Sempi," said Haruhi as she headed out.

When she came to the train tracks again she stopped and looked around. There was no sight of the girl she had seen that morning. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. So she kept on her way.

* * *

"Hi Dad how are you?" she asked when she got home, "Did you stay home today?"

"Yeah I wasn't feeling too good so I stayed home," said Ranka.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi.

"How was your day?" asked Ranka.

"It was okay," said Haruhi deciding it was best not to mention the weird girl. The rest of the evening went without incident until it was time for Haruhi to take a bath.

"Try not to take too long honey," said Ranka.

"I won't," said Haruhi.

* * *

Down in the underworld Ai sat on her porch looking out onto the lake.

"Ai, did you go and see her today?" she heard her grandmother ask.

"Yes," said Ai.

"You know you can't do anything about it. It's his will after all," said Grandmother.

"Yes Grandmother, I know," said Ai not even bothering to look up at spider on the beam near her.

* * *

"Hmm," Haruhi moaned in pleasure as she got into the hot bath. It felt so good as she washed herself. This is what she needed to forget her trouble of the day, with her dad, Ryuu and that weird girl she saw. Who was that girl and how did she know her name? Before she could think more about it, she was surprise to suddenly see what looked like a blue butterfly fly past her.

'How did that get in here?' she thought before looking into the water. There instead of seeing her own reflection, she saw the same girl she saw at the train tracks. Next thing Haruhi knew she was being pulled down under the water. All around her was nothing but a vase of water, way to big to be fitting into her tub.

'What, what is all of this?' she thought. Then she saw the red eyed girl swimming towards her and kissing her right on the lips.

"Hmm?" said Haruhi as she tried to pull away.

* * *

"Haruhi, are you done yet?"

Haruhi snapped open her eyes.

"Haruhi?" called out her father from the other side of the door.

'Did I just fall asleep? Was all of that just a dream?' she thought.

"Haruhi, everything alright?" called out her father.

"Uh yes Dad, I'm getting out now," said Haruhi as she climbed out of the tub. She wrapped herself up in a bathrobe and open the door, "Sorry I fell asleep I guess."

"Oh really, I'm sorry," said Ranka.

"That's okay," said Haruhi, "It's all yours Dad."

"Thank you honey," said Ranka walking into the bathroom.

* * *

As Haruhi lay in her bed, she couldn't seem to fall asleep.

"This has got to be one of the craziest days of my life," she muttered, "And that's saying something seeing as how much I'm around Tamaki and the twins." She turned and looked at her clock. It was a minute midnight. She kept watching the clock hoping that maybe watching it would help her fall asleep. She kept watching as the clock struck midnight. She started to see something else. It almost felt like she wasn't even in her room anymore. She was in a different room. It was all dark except for a light coming from a computer where someone sat. Haruhi slowly walked over to see who it was. She gasped when she realized it was Ryuu. She looked over to see what he was doing on the computer. It looked like the web the hell correspondence and on the screen was a place to type a name. Haruhi watched as Ryuu typed in Tarou's name and hit send.

* * *

"Ai, you have a message," said her grandmother.

"Yes Grandmother," said Ai walking to the computer.

* * *

Haruhi continue to watch Ryuu at his computer as the website seemed to vanish and Ryuu's constant attempts to get back on it. Suddenly He turned around and gasped. It looked like he was looking right at her

"Who, who are you?" he asked.

"_You summoned me, my name is Ai," _said a voice. Haruhi for some reason couldn't see who it was that saying that.

"Are you the hell girl?" asked Ryuu. A hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere. If Haruhi didn't know any better she could almost swear that it was her own hand. In the hand was a black straw doll with a red thread tied around its neck.

"_This is for you. If you truly desire revenges untie the red thread. Pulling the red thread binds you into a covenant with me and will charter the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell."_

"It will?" said Ryuu taking the doll.

"_However, once vengeance has been served you'll have to deliver on your end of the bargain,"_

"I will?" said Ryuu.

"_There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to hell, but not until after you die of course. You will never know the joys of Heaven; instead you only know the pain and agony as you wonder though a world of grief there to remain for all of eternity."_

Ryuu look terrified.

'This is crazy!' thought Haruhi. She could suddenly feel herself being pulled away from Ryuu's room. As she did she could hear the voice say, _"And now the discussion rests with you." _

* * *

Haruhi snapped her eyes open and sat up. She looked around and realized she was back in her own room again.

'Another weird dream?' she thought as she laid back down, 'What the hell is going on in here?'


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning Haruhi barely took bites from her food as she and her dad ate her breakfast.

"Honey, what's wrong with you this morning?" asked Ranka.

"Rough night I guess," said Haruhi, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Oh really?" said Ranka.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal," said Haruhi. "I should be going."

"Bye, have a nice day sweetheart," said Ranka.

* * *

As Haruhi walked towards the bus stop, she happened to see Ryuu walking to school.

"Hey Ryuu, how are you doing?" she asked running up to him.

"Oh hi Haruhi," he said.

"How are you this morning?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm fine," said Ryuu.

"You haven't had any trouble with Tarou this morning yet?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh no, not yet," said Ryuu as he tried to hurry off.

"Ryuu, you do know that there are things you can do about him right?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, yeah I know," said Ryuu as he started to hurry off. As he past her she noticed something in his pocket. It almost looked like the straw doll she had seen in her dream complete with the red string.

"Hey Ryuu, where did you get that doll in your pocket?" she asked.

"It's nothing!" Ryuu shouted as he started to run away. Haruhi was confused.

'What was that?' she thought as she watched Ryuu run off. She figured she could ask him about the next time she saw him. She had to hurry and to get to the bus's stop to catch her bus.

* * *

Ryuu kept running as fast as he could to get to school. He was halfway there when all of a sudden he felt himself trip and fall over. Before he could even look up he could hear laughing. He looked up to see Tarou and his gang all around him laughing.

"Was that your girlfriend Ryuu?" Tarou taunted. He punched Ryuu in the stomach. His gang all laughed again.

"You're so weak and pathetic Ryuu," taunted Tarou.

"Just leave me alone will you Tarou!" shouted Ryuu.

"Oh how cute, you're trying to at brave and big huh?" said Tarou punching him again, "Face Ryuu you're nothing but a weak little boy who will always be little weak and pathetic! No wonder your parents can't stand you!"

"That's not true!" Ryuu shouted back fighting tears.

"Then why are you crying!" said Tarou, "It's because you're weak little and pathetic like I said! That just makes you the easiest of all victims! I'll see you after school!" And with that he and his gang walked off leaving Ryuu alone on the ground. He slowly reached over and pulled out the straw doll from pocket.

"No, no you won't see me again ever again!" Ryuu said as he reached over and pulled the thread. Immediately he felt a huge gust of wind around him.

"_Your Grievance Shall Be Avenged,"_

* * *

"Ai, I prepared your nagajuban,"

"All right, thank you Grandmother," said Ai as she rose up from the pond.

She walked back to the house and put it on followed by her kimono. She brushed her hair over her shoulder. Soon she was in the carriage controlled by Wanyūdō ready for what was about to happen.

* * *

'How much longer until the bus comes?' Haruhi wondered as she sat waiting. She looked around and blinked slightly. However when she opened her eyes the world around her almost seemed different somehow. She looked around and was a little bit surprise to see Tarou and his gang walking past. Only one of the boys around him she didn't recognize. He had his hair over one of his eyes for some reason.

* * *

"Can you believe I made the little wimp cry like that?" said Tarou, "No wonder it's so easy to beat him up!"

"Ha yeah," said one of his friends. Tarou smiled proud when he suddenly saw Ryuu standing in front of him.

"How did he get there so fast?" he said.

"Does it matter? You might as well remind him how weak and pathetic he is," said one of his friends.

"Yeah," said Tarou as he walked up to Ryuu, "Hey looser you looking for another beating?" He drew his fist back and punched the back of Ryuu's hand. Only instead of smashing skin it felt like he was hitting stone!

"Ah!" he cried in pain as he pulled his hand back in pain.

"You're so weak you can't simply punch someone without getting hurt?" said Ren.

"He's made out of stone!" said Tarou.

"How pathetic," said Ren, "No wonder no one likes you!"

"That's not true!" said Tarou as he walked off, "I'm the biggest and strongest person in my class!" He kept walking and accidentally bumped into someone. He looked up and realized there was a tall woman in front of him. She turned around and looked at him.

"Oh my, what a little boy," she said.

"Little?" said Tarou, "Who are you calling…," He looked around and suddenly realized everything around him was suddenly really big. Even the grass seemed bigger then him.

"Such a pathetic little creature," said Hone as she flicked him like he was a mere bug. The poor boy flew back far and fast only to land hard against a wall. He stood up and looked around.

"Tarou, Tarou," called out a voice all around him. Tarou looked around him to see dozens and dozens of Ryuu's circling him.

"What, what is this? Ryuu what are you doing?" Tarou shouted.

"Aren't you just going to teach them a lesson?"

"Huh?" said Tarou looking over and seeing an elderly man looking in their direction.

"Come on now, surly someone like you can take little pathetic things like him right?" asked Wanyūdō. Tarou turned around and punched the Ryuu closest to him. Immediately another showed up in his place. Tarou panicked and punched another, only to again make another reappear in his place. No matter how many times he tried to get knock one out, another seemed to show up in his place. Before long there was an army of Ryuus surrounding him.

"Get back, get away from me! Tarou shouted getting desperate.

Haruhi watched from a distance not sure what was really going, and not sure if she should do anything to help with it.

"Get away from me, just back away from me!" Tarou shouted as he continued to fight back the Ryuus.

"You can't even fight these little weak things?" asked Wanyūdō, "How pathetically sad."

"I can't help it! They keep coming and coming! I can't seem to stop them!" said Tarou.

"Well then are you starting to feel sorry for what you've done?" asked Hone.

"What I've done?" said Tarou.

"Always going after the weaker never showing them any kind of mercy," said Ren.

"Just because you're bigger them most it doesn't give you the right to constantly going after and tormenting them," said Wanyūdō.

"Oh come on. Is this about me always going after Ryuu? What's the big deal? He's the one that's too pathetic and crazy to ever stand up for himself! I didn't do anything wrong!" shouted Tarou.

"Well there you have it Miss," said Ren.

Haruhi watched as the scared boy turned and look towards her.

"_Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness bringing torment and pain to others," _she heard a voice say. The same voice she heard giving Ryuu the doll in her dreams._ "Oh damn soul wallowing in your sin. Perhaps it's time to die," _

Next thing Haruhi knew she could hear bells ring and she could almost see flowers flying around her.

Suddenly she saw Tarou in a boat in lake filled with lanterns. Tarou looked up at her confused.

"What, what is it? Why am I here?" he asked.

"_If you pick on the weak long enough, you'll eventually become like them weak. Always so weak that you won't even be able to control yourself when it comes to picking on them. You'll have no choice but to," _Haruhi heard the same voice again ask.

"Look I didn't mean any harm whenever I attacked Ryuu. He just needed to learn to tough up once and a while!" said Tarou, "I mean I've always been able to toughen up!"

"_It won't matter now. Where you're going strength or size won't matter no matter what," _said the voice.

"Well where am I going?" asked Tarou.

"_This is vengeance, so I'm to ferry you to hell," _was the only reply the voice would give before rowing underneath a gateway.

* * *

Haruhi held her head and shook her trying hard to come out of the trance she was in. That had to be the strangest and scariest dreams yet. But was it really a dream? She sure didn't feel sleepy and she didn't remember falling asleep. What was that she saw? She looked up and was suddenly just as surprise to see the same three people she had seen before in her apparent dream walking past her. Or at least she thought it was them. There was the young boy with the hair over his eye, the elderly gentleman and the woman only instead of wearing the kimono she was wearing a skirt and shirt outfit. Suddenly the woman turned and looked at Haruhi. Haruhi stared back a little bit scared right as the bus pulled up to take her to school. She quickly got up on it out of fear, grateful for the excuse to get away from that place.

* * *

"Was that the girl?" Hone asked as she watched the bus drive off.

"I think so," said Ren.

"That poor girl," said Hone feeling some sort of connection towards the girl.

"It doesn't matter though," said Wanyūdō, "We can't change what's going to happen."

"Yes," said Hone as she continued to fallow after her two male companions.

* * *

"Is it just me or is Haruhi even more out of it today then yesterday?" said Kaoru watching Haruhi doing her best to entertain her guest only to seem to fade in or out at random moments.

"Maybe she's sick," said Hunny.

"Oh my poor little girl!" said Tamaki running over to Haruhi and picking her up. "Kyoya called a doctor, the best doctors in the world! Haruhi could be dying!"

"I'm fine Sempi!" said Haruhi as she managed to get out his arms.

"Hmm, I don't know," said Kyoya, "You don't seem to up to your full potential today. Perhaps you should just go home. You're no good to us acting this way."

"Alright," said Haruhi as she gathered her things up.

"Do you want a ride home Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"Uh no, I'll be okay," said Haruhi hurrying out the door.

* * *

She had just arrived back at her normal bus stop when she happened to see Ryuu. He seemed to be walking taller and happy.

"Hi Ryuu, you're looking better," said Haruhi, "Did you have any kind of trouble with Tarou today?"

"A little but I don't think I'm going to have any more any time soon," said Ryuu.

"And why is that?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, called it a hunch," said Ryuu adjusting his shirt. As he did, Haruhi noticed a strange black mark on his chest.

"Ryuu what's that on your chest?" she asked.

"Oh this?" said Ryuu looking down at it, "It's nothing, nothing you should worry about. It's just something for me to deal with."

"Oh um okay," said Haruhi as she watched Ryuu walk away.

"When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell," she found herself saying out loud. Ryuu looked back over at her.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Ryuu as he turned and headed back on his way.

* * *

A candle lit with the name Ryuu Hisasi.

_"Your grievance shall be avenged,"_

* * *

**If you have an idea for a scenario for this story please feel free to PM us your idea. You don't even have to include names for your OCs if you want. Just tell us why the victim would want to send a person to hell. If you have a name you'd like to have us use or an idea you'd like to see happen when the person if being tortured please let us know.**

**Thank you,**

**DarkTracy**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What was that?" Haruhi said out loud to herself when she got home. All these weird dreams happening all of a sudden, maybe she should consider talking to someone about them. They felt so real she could have sworn they were happening for real.

* * *

The next day as she headed off to school she looked around and was a little bit surprised to see a bunch of Tarou's gang walking around without him.

"Hey where's Tarou?" she called out to them.

"We don't know," one of the boys called back.

'What?' thought Haruhi.

"No one's seen him since yesterday," said another boy.

'Since yesterday?' thought Haruhi, 'Oh my god!'

"It's like he's disappeared," said one of the friends.

"Oh, oh well see you later," said Haruhi as she kept walking towards her bus stop. There she saw a girl with long red hair green eyes and freckles in a middle school uniform waiting as well. She lived in a house near Haruhi's building.

"Amaya, you're taking the bus today?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah the car broke down at the last minute," said Amaya timidly, "I hope the bus shows up soon. I'd hate to be late."

"Oh it'll be here soon," said Haruhi. Amaya still looked nervous.

"I'd just hate to be late. One of the teachers Ms. Henderson is really strict about tardiness," she said looking around as if on edge. Soon the bus showed up and both girls boarded. Haruhi found a seat for the two of them.

"It'll be okay you'll see," she tried to assure Amaya as the two of them road, "I use to ride the bus all the time to the middle school." Amaya nodded.

"It's just I was late yesterday as well and Ms. Henderson said there would be serious consequences if it happened again," she said.

"Oh well look we're here," said Haruhi moving over for Amaya to get off, "Have a nice day."

"You too Haruhi," said Amaya as she hurried off the bus. She raced to the school as fast as she could. As she ran she accidentally bumped into another student. It caused her to spill out all of her things.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said as she worked to gather her things up.

"Oh no it's okay," said the other student as he helped to gather a few things up for her as well, "Is that everything?"

"I, I think so," said Amaya looking around.

"Is that yours over there?" the other student asked pointing towards the soccer field where a piece of paper was floating away. Amaya quickly ran off after it, leaving her things behind on the grass. She raced over to grab the paper, only to have it fly over and land in a trash can. As she picked it up she could see it was all dirty and wrinkled.

'Oh great!' Amaya thought. She knew Ms. Henderson was going to make a big deal about it. She walked over to other items and grabbed her bag right as she heard the school bell ring.

"Oh-no! No no no!" she shouted running into the school and to her class room. "I'm here!" she shouted right as she ran in.

"Ms. Fukusama you're late again!" snapped her teacher.

"I know I'm sorry," said Amaya, "My mother's car broke down and I had to take the bus and…,"

"Excuses excuses," said Ms. Henderson, "I assume you remember your homework assignment and lunch list form?"

"Yes," said Amaya handing her ruined assignment paper and her lunch form.

"Hmm, I see you're still not big on presentation are you?" said Ms. Henderson looking at the homework assignment.

"I'm sorry," said Amaya, "It accidentally got away from me and…,"

"No more excuses Ms. Fukusama. Just sit down," said Ms. Henderson.

"Yes ma'am," said Amaya as she headed towards her seat.

"Sorry about that," whispered her friend Kamiko.

"Yeah," said Amaya.

"Hey perk up," said Kamiko, "At least today's order day remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Amaya smiling at the idea. At least once a month the school had a special program where the students could order from certain restaurants off campus.

"What did you order from?" asked Kamiko.

"Um, I think I put down Minchi Dinner. I love their hamburgers," said Amaya.

"Ms. Fukusama," called out Ms. Henderson.

"Yes?" said Amaya. Ms. Henderson motioned her to the front. Amaya cautiously made her way up to the front of the room.

"Could you please tell us and the rest of the class what the answer is to number 21 on our answer sheet?" asked Ms. Henderson.

"1," said Amaya.

"Then why did you put the answer as 7?" asked Ms. Henderson holding up the sheet.

"I didn't, I put 1," said Amaya.

"Then why does it look like a 7?" asked Ms. Henderson.

"Well it's not supposed to. It's supposed to look like a 1," said Amaya.

"Yes well all I see is a 7. In fact I see a lot of places where there's a 7 instead of 1. Like question 42 you put 74 instead of 14. At question 35 you put 27 instead of 21," said Ms. Henderson.

"But they're all suppose to be ones!" said Amaya.

"Yeah right, this paper gets an F!" said Ms. Henderson so loud the rest of the class heard, "And may that be lesson to all you children, 7 is not a 1!" She looked up at Amaya. "Are you going to stand there looking stupid or are you going to go sit down!"

"Yes ma'am," said Amaya as she went and sat down again.

"That was rude," said Kamiko.

"She's always like that, you know that," said Amaya. She couldn't wait for math class to get over. She did her best to keep to herself until lunch. She immediately raced to the lunch order line with Kamiko.

"Name?" said the delivery man.

"Amaya Fukusama," said Amaya.

"Hmm, no, sorry I don't see your name on the list," said the delivery man.

"What, are you sure?" asked Amaya. The man looked his list over and over again.

"Yes I'm sorry. I don't see your name," he said.

"But that's impossible! My mom filled it out this morning and I turned it in!" said Amaya.

"Sorry but if your names not on the list, you don't get a meal," said the delivery man pushing her aside.

"Did you not get your food?" asked Kamiko walking up to her with her bag.

"No, he said my name wasn't on the list," said Amaya.

"Oh that's too bad. Well I can share my lunch with you," said Kamiko.

"Thanks," said Amaya following after her. She stopped however when she saw Ms. Henderson walking past with a bag from Minchi Dinner in her hand and a drink in the other.

"And it didn't cost me a thing," she said smugly.

"Ms. Henderson, did you know what happen to my lunch form?" asked Amaya running up to her.

"No why would I?" asked Ms. Henderson.

"Because I turned it into you and now they're saying that my name wasn't on the list," said Amaya.

"Are you sure, you turned it into me?" asked Ms. Henderson.

"Yes!" said Amaya.

"That's funny because I don't remember seeing it. Oh well sucks to be you," said Ms. Henderson walking off with her food. She took a sip of her drink.

"Mmm, cherry soda," Amaya heard her say. That was the same soda she had put down on her order form. She headed to the staff office hoping to see if maybe her form just got lost somehow.

* * *

"I'm sorry Amaya but I'm not seeing it here," said one of the staff members looking over the forms, "Let me check to see if maybe it got filed in a different pile or something."

"Okay," said Amaya. She looked at the forms herself for a moment when she happened to notice a form with Ms. Henderson's name. Only it looked like another name had been whiten out and her own name put over it. Amaya pulled it out and looked at it. It was the exact same thing she had ordered including the cherry soda. Then it dawned on her, it was her order form.

"Amaya did you find it?" asked the staff member walking over to her.

"Is this the form Ms. Henderson turned in?" Amaya asked.

"Uh yes it looks like," said the staff member.

"But this is my form!" said Amaya.

"Are you sure?" asked the staff member.

"Yes this is exactly what I ordered!" said Amaya.

"Well maybe Ms. Henderson ordered the same thing as you," said the staff member.

"But," said Amaya.

"Do you need some money for the school's hot lunch?" asked the staff member.

"No," said Amaya, "I'll be fine." She walked outside and over towards the shade where she saw Kamiko sitting in the shade. She had a half burger and some fries set aside for her.

"Hey any luck at the staff office?" she asked.

"No," said Amaya, "But I think I know what happened to it. I think Ms. Henderson took it and put her own name on it."

"What makes you think that?" asked Kamiko.

"I saw the form with her name on it, and it looked exactly like mine!" said Amaya.

"Seriously?" said Kamiko.

"Yeah but no one believe me," said Amaya.

"I'm sorry, but you still can have some of mine," said Kamiko.

"Thanks," said Amaya as she ate. After she finished she headed off to find a drinking fountain. As she took a drink she heard two other students walking past.

"I'm telling you its real, the Hell Correspondence is real," said one.

"Yeah right," said the other.

"No I'm really serious. If you put the person you really want vengeance against in at midnight the Hell Girl will come and take them away," said the first.

"Sure," said the second as they kept on walking. Amaya watched them walk on.

'Hmm,' she thought as she headed back towards Kamiko. She kept thinking about the Hell Correspondence for the rest of the day and on her way home.

* * *

"So Amaya did you get to school on time?" Haruhi asked on the way home.

"Huh, oh yeah," she said as she got off the bus with Haruhi.

"See you had nothing to worry about," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, see you later Haruhi," said Amaya as she headed towards her own house. Haruhi watched her go. She wondered what was going through the poor girl's mind.

* * *

That night Haruhi again found she couldn't sleep. She looked over at her clock. It was almost midnight again.

'I'm not going to get any sleep tonight am I?' she thought as she tried to close her eyes. When she opened them again she suddenly found she wasn't in her room again. She was in another person's room.

'What, what is it this?' she wondered, 'How is this happening again?' She walking over towards the only source of light to see it was once again another computer and Amaya was at it this time.

'Amaya?' Haruhi thought as she watched Amaya type in a name, Kozue Henderson and hit send on the Hell Correspondence web sight.

'Wasn't that the teacher she was worried about today on the bus?' Haruhi thought, 'Why would she be putting the teacher's name onto the web sight?'


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Ai you have message,"

"Alright thank you Grandmother," said Ai walking over to her computer.

Haruhi kept watching as Amaya kept trying to re-access the web sight again and again much like what Ryuu did.

"Amaya?"

Haruhi could see Amaya's mother walking up to her.

"What are you still doing up?"

"Uh well I was um," Amaya stammered.

"Come on honey bed time," said her mother offering Amaya her hand. Amaya reluctantly took it and followed after her.

"No wonder you're always late to school. You're on the computer all night," Haruhi heard her mother joke.

"Yeah sure Mom," said Amaya.

Haruhi watched them walk off and then turn back to the blank screen of the computer. To her horror instead of seeing her own reflection she saw the one of the same girl she saw in her bathtub and across the train tracks. Haruhi gasped and staggered away in fear only to once again wake up in her own room again. She quickly got up and ran towards her bathroom and looked into the mirror. All she saw was her own reflection. She breathed a sigh of relief.

'It was all a dream. That's what it was, just a dream,' she told herself as she headed back to her room to go back to sleep.

* * *

The next day when Haruhi walked to towards the bus stop she saw Amaya already there waiting.

"Hi Amaya," she said.

"Oh hi Haruhi," said Amaya.

"Parents' car still broken down?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah unfortunately," said Amaya.

"Oh bummer," said Haruhi, "Hey uh Amaya, you weren't by chance up late last night on our computer were you?" Amaya looked at her scared.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Hmm just wondering, I thought I saw a light coming from you house nearby last night from my apartment," said Haruhi.

"Well I may have gotten a little bit carried away last night, nothing serious," said Amaya.

"Oh okay then," said Haruhi. Just then the bus arrived and both girls got on. Before long they were at Amaya's school.

"Have a nice day Amaya," said Haruhi.

"Yeah you too," said Amaya as she headed towards her school.

"Well good morning Miss Fukusama," said Ms. Henderson once Amaya walked onto the grounds, "Good to see you arrived on time for once."

"Yes thank you Ms. Henderson," said Amaya.

"I hope that you remember 7 isn't 1 on your assignment today," said Ms. Henderson smugly.

"Well we'll see what you think," Amaya muttered as she walked into the school. As she walked towards her locker, she heard someone walking up to her.

"Excuse me Miss Fukusama?" said a woman in a skirt.

"Yes?" said Amaya.

"Would you please come with me?" asked the woman. Amaya felt a little bit hesitant but followed the woman anyway to an empty class room.

* * *

Haruhi looked out the window lost in thought when she started to feel a little bit drowsy. She blinked once only to find herself at some weird looking lake looking like is was dusk. She looked around and was surprised to see the young boy with his hair over his eyes and the old man.

'What's going on?' thought Haruhi. Then she also saw Amaya there with the same woman as well. Amaya looked at her scared.

"Are you her, are you Hell Girl?" she asked.

'Why is she asking me?' Haruhi thought.

"_You summoned me, my name is Ai," _came the familiar young voice from nowhere.

"Are you going to really help me with Ms. Henson?" asked Amaya eagerly.

"_If that's what you really want," _said the voice.

"I do, I do, believe me I do! She's always picking on me! She always failing my assignments not matter what I do. She'll embarrass me in front of the entire class everyday. She's harder on me then anyone else when I'm late. I could have just gotten there before the belle rings and she'll still consider me late and mark it like that. Plus now she's apparently stealing from me! It's not fair. I don't deserve this! I just want her out of my life!"

"_Very well,"_ said the voice, _"Wanyūdō?"_

"Yes Mistress," said the elderly man as he flung his red scarf around his neck. Suddenly he seemed to shift and turn into a black straw doll exactly like the one Ryuu was given. It fell and landed in a hand that almost looked like it was Haruhi's hand again. The hand held it up towards Amaya. _"This is for you. If you truly desire revenges untie the red thread. Pulling the red thread binds you into a covenant with me and will charter the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell."_

"Really, for for real?" said Amaya taking the doll.

"_However, once vengeance has been served you'll have to deliver on your end of the bargain,"_

"My end?" said Amaya.

"_There always has to be a price,"_

"What do I have to do?" asked Amaya.

"_When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell, but not until after you die of course. You will never know the joys of Heaven; instead you only know the pain and agony as you wonder though a world of grief there to remain for all of eternity." _Amaya seemed to scream in fear at the thought.

_And now the decision rests with you." _

* * *

Haruhi shook her head in confusion and fear.

"Excuse me Ai?" said someone behind her.

"Huh?" said Haruhi turning around to look at the person.

"I'm sorry I just assumed your name was Ai since you just said your name was Ai," said the stranger, "It looked like you were talking to yourself."

"I, I did?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, are you okay?" asked the person.

"I, I really don't know," said Haruhi right as the bus arrived at her stop out in front of Ouran. She quickly got off and ran towards the school.

'I said my name was Ai? Why would I do that?' she thought as she hurried to her first class.

* * *

Amaya hurried to her class in right as the bell rang.

"Honestly Ms. Fukusama you got to school on time. Why couldn't you show up at class on time?" asked Ms. Henderson.

"Sorry I was taking care of something," said Amaya rubbing her doll with her hand in her pocket.

"Whatever just sit down please," said Ms. Henderson.

"Yes ma'am," said Amaya.

"I don't even know why you even bother coming to school everyday. You should just drop out," said Ms. Henderson. Amaya looked hurt about that. The rest of the day went without incident. Then when lunch time came Amaya realized she hadn't turned in her lunch form so she ran and put it in the staff room. However as she did, she didn't realize Ms. Henderson was in the office as well.

The teacher glared at the retreating back of the girl before grinning and clearing her throat.

"Fukusama!" She yelled causing the girl to jump.

"Y-yes Ms. Henderson," The girl stammered.

"Get your ass back in there, you worthless wrench!" The teacher snarled. Amaya gulped and shoved her hand into her bag, wrapping her fingers around the straw doll in her bag.

"You will erase that filthy name of yours off of that sheet. There better not be any sign that your name contaminated it!" Ms. Henderson snarled as she pointed a hooked nail towards the desk.

"Yes, Ma'am," She nodded and walked over to the desk, erasing the name over and over again and using the tiniest bit of 'white out' before she handed the teacher the paper before running out, the straw doll held firmly in her hand. "You better think twice before you show your face in class tomorrow." She sneered before she shoved her down onto the floor where she hit the tiles hard. Amaya clenched her teeth in anger before she pulled the red string causing the doll to be blown out of her hand.

_"Your vengeance shall be avenged," _A voice yelled

* * *

"Ai, I've prepared you Nagajuban." Grandmother stated.

"Thank you Grandmother." Ai said as she pulled on her red kimono with the black and green flowers on it and a green sash before she headed out and got into the carriage.

Haruhi walked down the hallway calmly by herself when suddenly it started to look like she was no longer in her own school hallway but in another hallway. She saw a woman heading towards her and she had a name tag that read Ms. Henderson.

* * *

Ms. Henderson walked through the halls, extremely proud of herself for getting the girl THAT close to tears. "She'll be BEGGING me to expel her by the end of the week," She gloated with a cackle.

"Did you know that in the year 1585 they used to burn women like you at the stake for so much as laughing like that, calling them witches?" Ren said in a matter of fact tone as he appeared in front of her.

"Get out of my way," She snarled, "Stupid child." She heard her own voice she turned around and screamed as she saw a giant eye in the wall.

"You torment those you view dirty," Ren's voice echoes off the walls, "Witness, The beginning of your torment."

She followed where the eye was looking and saw her glaring after Amaya before she headed over to her desk and took out her lunch sheet as well as some white out, the exact same shade as the paper before she dabbed some on the name, Amaya Fukusama, and once it dried she applied the name, Ms. Alexis Henderson.

"You were the one," Amaya said from behind her, "It was you."

"Shut up!" She yelled and turned around only to see giant blue books that looked exactly like the homework she gave out, that were ten time her size running towards her and around her.

"You're late, late, late! You're Late! You're late!" They all said and suddenly giant pencils, also 10 times her size, whirled around her causing her to shriek. "You've been a filthy child!" Hone said in a hag-like voice, much like her own."Filthy child! Filthy child!" The homework and pencils echoed in a booming voice."She has impure blood! It poisons everyone she comes into contact with! She should never have been born!" Ms. Henderson yelled, finally.

"Well there you have it, miss." Ren stated.

"I think she has learned her lesson, don't you, Miss?" Wanyūdō said as he looked down at the small teacher, everything was at least twice her was black when suddenly purple flowers seemed to come towards her_. _

_"Oh, pitiful soul lost in darkness, Bringing torment and pain to others."_ Ai said as she floated in front of her. _"Oh damned soul wallowing in your sins."_ Miss Henderson cowered as her eyes eemed to zoom in on Ai's own eyes._ "Perhaps, it is time to die,"_

Haruhi watched the whole thing only to suddenly see flowers appear and hear bells ring.

Next thing she knew she saw Ms. Henderson back on the boat floating along the same lake as before.

"This is ridiculous. Do you know how much I make each day? Can you blame me for wanting to have a free lunch for once?" she asked.

"_Thieves like you will use any kind of excuse to justify yourself and misdeeds. You'll do or say anything to get what you want in life," _said the voice.

"It was just a stupid lunch. What was the worse that could happen?" asked Ms. Henderson.

"_Enough to push someone over the edge," _said the voice, _"This is vengeance, so I'm to ferry you to hell."_

* * *

"Haruhi?"

"Huh?" said Haruhi looking around to see a few girls walking past her.

"Why are you standing here in the middle of the hallway like this?" asked the girl.

"I, I don't know," said Haruhi. She walked off by herself for a little while thinking.

'I definitely didn't fall asleep this time. So then why did I see all of that? It doesn't make sense!' she thought.

* * *

Amaya hurried off to join her friends at lunch. She stopped when she happen to see a mirror in the hallway. She looked down and saw the black mark that would forever remind her that she was now doomed to Hell after what she had done.

'Oh well at least I can live a happy life,' she thought as she hurried off happy to finally be free of Ms Henderson.

* * *

A candle lit with the name Amaya Fukusama.

"_Your grievance shall be avenged," _


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi are you feeling okay today?" asked one of Haruhi's guests.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"Are you still sick?" asked another.

"Oh well I um I'm just having a few headaches is all. I'm sure it's nothing too serious," said Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan sure does seem distracted lately," said Hunny watching Haruhi with her guests.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I think she's mentioned something about having some rough nightmares," said Hikaru.

"Yeah that's right she did," said Kaoru.

"Oh my poor little girl!" said Tamaki.

"It could be she simply has a lot going on in her life at the moment," said Kyoya, "Of course she doesn't seem to be the only one." He nodded towards another girl who was waiting for her turn with a host. She looked upset.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Her name is Hiroko Sagi. Apparently her family's been having some financial issues to the point that she may even have to leave the school," said Kyoya.

"Oh dear," said Tamaki as he walked over to her and sat down.

"Oh Master Tamaki," she said surprised, "I thought I was going to have to wait a little bit for my turn."

"It's no big deal my dear princess," said Tamaki, "It looked like you could use a proper cheering up."

"Oh thank you Master Tamaki," said Hiroko.

"Oh that's so sweet," said another girl watching, "It's good to know Hiroko can have some comfort before she leaves."

"Who's that?" asked the twins.

"Takako Damasu," said Kyoya, "She and Miss Sagi are friends apparently."

"Hmm," said the twins. Haruhi looked over at the boys hearing the conversation. But she figured she had more things to worry about so she turned her attention to her own guests.

Soon host club was over and the guests all left.

* * *

"Wasn't that nice of Master Tamaki to host you in private like that for a while?" said Takako as she and Hiroko walked together.

"Yes it was nice," said Hiroko, "I'm sorry but I'm still upset about the idea of loosing everything. My father was saying that someone maybe coming in at any moment and buying us out for everything we have."

"Oh dear that would be terrible," said Takako, "Did you and your father do everything I suggested?"

"Yes everything, but nothing seemed to work," said Hiroko.

Takako had been giving the family some advice on how to handle their business woes but nothing had helped.

"You follow all of my instructions didn't you?" said Takako.

"Yes everything, but nothing worked!" said Hiroko, "I'm so worried."

"I'm sure it's going to work out you'll see," said Takako.

"Yeah sure thanks," said Hiroko.

When she got home she found her father home pacing back and forth upset while her mother sat in a chair looking lost.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's happened, we've been bought out," said her father, "We're loosing everything!"

"Oh no!" said Hiroko, "By whom?"

"By some big company, like Damasu INC or something like that," said her father.

"Wait Damasu?" she asked.

"Yes, the name sounds familiar but I'm not sure from where. Anyway, go upstairs and start going through what you may want or what you don't need. Maybe we can sell some of the stuff you don't need," said her father.

"Uh sure, but can I make a phone call first?" asked Hiroko.

"Yes but make it quick. We got to start cutting back as soon as possible," said her dad. Hiroko raced upstairs to her room and dialed up her friend's number.

"Hello?" said Takako.

"Takako," said Hiroko doing her best to remain clam.

"Oh hey Hiroko," said Takako, "How's it going?"

"My, my family's company's been bought out. We have nothing anymore!" said Hiroko.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," said Takako.

"Do you want to know who bought us out?" said Hiroko. There was a short pause on the other end, "Well?"

"Who then?" said Hiroko.

"It was by your family!" said Hiroko.

"I'm sorry?" said Takako.

"You're family bought us out!" said Hiroko.

"Oh well how about that. At least you know my family is going to take good care of your family," said Takako.

"But," said Hiroko.

"Bye now," said Takako hanging up the phone. Hiroko practically dropped her phone.

"Hiroko," she heard her father call out.

"Uh yes, Dad?" said Hiroko.

"Please get to your room and start going through your things," said her father.

"Yes Dad," said Hiroko as she ran upstairs to her room. She did her best to keep on a straight face as she went through all of her nice things and put them away to sell.

'I can't believe it. How could she and her family do this to us?' she thought as she worked.

* * *

The next day Hiroko and her father came to Ouran together and headed straight to the chairman's office.

"I'm really sorry your daughter won't be able to attend the school anymore," she could hear the chairman say from the other side of the door.

"Yes I know me too," said her father.

"Well I hope this last week here will be a good thing for her," said the chairman.

"Yes thank you sir. I don't even know if I'll be able to afford to send her to a public high school now either," said her father.

"Oh now I'm sure you can find a place for her," said the chairman.

"Thank you sir," said Hiroko's father as he headed out of the office. "The men said that you can stay here until the end of week. It'll give you time to say good-bye to all of your friends."

"What friends?" said Hiroko to herself, "I have no friends."

"Have a good day dear. I'll see you after school," said her father as he walked off. Hiroko wondered around the hallways so sad she didn't realize where she was going.

"The Hell Correspondence?" she suddenly heard another student say.

"Yeah I heard one of my maids talking about it," said another, "Apparently it's a web sight that will take revenge for you if you put their name in at midnight."

"Hmm must be a commoner's thing," said the other student.

'Hmm,' thought Hiroko.

"Miss Sagi?"

"Yes?" said Hiroko turning around to see Tamaki and Kyoya behind her.

"We heard you won't be attending Ouran any more after the end of the week," said Tamaki.

"Yes I'm afraid so," said Hiroko.

"Well we were wondering if maybe you'd be interesting in having a party in you honor at our host club to say proper good-bye," said Tamaki.

"Uh well sure I guess," said Hiroko.

"Good we'll make sure that you are truly happy at it," said Tamaki.

"Thank you Master Tamaki," said Hiroko as she walked off.

"Oh how sweet," said Takako suddenly appearing in front of her, "Everyone's still so nice to you even when you're a no one."

"Takako, how could your family just go in and buy us out like that?" asked Hiroko.

"It was easy actually given everything your father did," said Takako.

"But we did everything you told us to!" said Hiroko.

"I know," said Takako.

"So then you," said Hiroko.

"Have a nice final week here at Ouran Hiroko," said Takako walking off. Hiroko could feel tears forming in her eyes.

'I thought she was my friend!' she thought.

* * *

Haruhi looked at her watch. It was getting so lat. The hosts were busy planning the party for the poor girl Hiroko Sagi who was leaving soon.

"Hey Sempi, can we go home yet?" she asked.

"Yeah Boss it's really late," said Hikaru.

"Alright, we'll resume planning tomorrow," said Tamaki.

"Boy I have a long wait for the bus," said Haruhi.

"Well let us give you a ride home," said Kaoru.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"So Haruhi any weird dreams lately?" said Kaoru as they drove home.

"Well no not in a little while," said Haruhi. She hadn't had any so called weird dreams in a few days since she saw her neighbor Amaya's teacher supposable taken to Hell and she was starting to feel a little bit better.

"What happens in these dreams anyway?" asked Hikaru.

"I, it's too weird to talk about," said Haruhi.

"Aright fine be that way," said Hikaru. His brother hit him.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"See you two tomorrow," said Haruhi when they got to her building.

"See you tomorrow," said the twins.

* * *

The rest of the evening went without incident for Haruhi or her Dad until finally the two of them went to bed.

"Sweet dreams honey," said Ranka.

"You too Dad," said Haruhi. As she lay down to sleep she once again started to find it difficult. That made her feel nervous. Lately whenever she couldn't sleep she wound up having the start up of the weird nightmares. She tried doing anything she could do to fall asleep. Then she looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.

'Please, please don't let it happen again,' she thought right as the clock hit midnight. The second it did, she suddenly realized she wasn't in her room. She was in some sort of fancier room. She looked around frantic before looking towards the only source of light. As she walked towards it she saw that it was again coming from a computer and this time it was Hiroko Sagi sitting at it. Haruhi watched to see what name she would type in. It was Takako Damasu.

'Her friend?' thought Haruhi 'Why would she want to send her friend to Hell?'


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ai drew on a piece of paper with the simplest of pens when her computer screen lit up.

"Ai you have a new message," said her grandmother.

"Yes Grandmother," said Ai walking over towards the computer.

* * *

"It's gone," said Hiroko as she desperately tried to get the website up again.

Haruhi watched as well. Finally she got tired and instead headed back to her bed.

'Please tell me I'm not going to happen again,' she thought only to suddenly to find herself back at her own room.

'This, this can't be happening! Please tell me this isn't happening,' she thought. Then again she didn't see anyone give Hiroko the doll so maybe it wouldn't happen.

* * *

The next day Haruhi seemed to be more and more on edge as she kept hoping and whishing that somehow someway Hiroko wouldn't follow the same pattern as Ryuu and Amaya.

* * *

Hiroko was surprise how many people were offering her their sympathy over her leaving the school. She wondered if they were just doing it because they wanted to come to her party. But even if that was the case that wasn't what was really bothering her. It was still the fact that Takako still didn't seem to care that she had stolen her family business from them.

"Hello, Ms. Sagi,"

Hiroko looked up to see one of the hosts Haruhi walking towards her.

"Oh hello Haruhi," she said.

"How are you feeling?" Haruhi asked.

"I just want to get this week over with and move on with my life," said Hiroko.

"That's good and hopefully things well get better," said Haruhi.

"Yes hopefully," said Hiroko.

"And I hope you're not thinking about doing anything too rash," said Haruhi.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hiroko.

"Well I figured you're probably a little bit mad and I'm just hoping you don't do anything to do something you'll regret later," said Haruhi.

"I hope so too but we'll see," said Hiroko as she walked off and rounded a corner out of sight. Haruhi sighed and leaned up against the wall.

"Hey Haruhi what's up?" said Hikaru as he and Kaoru joined her leaning up against the wall as well.

"Nothing much I guess," said Haruhi.

"Looking forwards that party today huh?" said Kaoru.

"Sure," said Haruhi. Suddenly she saw Hiroko again walking towards her.

'Where did she come from?' she thought.

"Hey Haruhi are you okay?" asked Kaoru noticing that Haruhi was suddenly looking like she was in some sort of daze.

* * *

As Hiroko made her way towards a room she saw a girl in a black school uniform standing in the hallway.

"Who are you?" Hiroko asked.

"_You summoned me, my..,"_

* * *

"My name is Ai," said Haruhi.

"Huh?" said Kaoru.

"Are you here from the hell Correspondence website?" asked Hiroko.

* * *

"Haruhi, why are you calling yourself Ai?" asked Kaoru. Instead of answering him Haruhi held up her hand.

"This is for you," she said. Kaoru looked at her hand confused.

"Haruhi there's nothing there," he said. Haruhi seemed to still ignore him as she continued to talk. "If you truly desire revenge untie the red thread_. _Pulling the red thread binds you into a covenant with me and I will…"

* * *

"…_will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell."_

"You will?" said Hiroko taking the doll.

* * *

"What?" said Kaoru.

"What's she is saying?" asked Hikaru.

"I have no idea," said Kaoru.

"However," said Haruhi, "once vengeance has been served you'll have to deliver on your end of the bargain."

"Bargain, what bargain?" asked Hikaru.

"There always has to be a price," said Haruhi, "When you die, your soul will also belong to hell there to remain for all of eternity."

"What?" said the twins.

"You will never know the joys of Heaven…,"

* * *

"…_instead you only know the pain and agony as you wonder though a world of grief and despair forever."_

"Oh god no!" screamed Hiroko.

* * *

"Haruhi what the hell is going on with you!" shouted Hikaru shaking her shoulders.

* * *

"_And now…,"_

* * *

"…the discussion rests with you," said Haruhi. She suddenly shook her head.

"Not again!" she said.

"Haruhi are you okay?" she heard Hikaru ask. She looked up and saw the twins looking at her totally scared.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You tell us," said Hikaru.

"What was that whole my name is Ai and I'm going someone take Hell for you thing you were doing?" asked Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"You were going on how if someone untied a red thread then you'd take someone to Hell for them and then when whoever they were talking to dies they'll have to go to Hell too," sad Kaoru.

"Wait I was saying that!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said the twins.

"Oh god, oh god no this can't be happening!" said Haruhi, "Please tell me you guys are joking with me!"

"For once we're not," said Hikaru.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"Is there something you need to talk to us about?" asked Kaoru.

"Maybe, Maybe I need to talk to Kyoya-Sempi too," said Haruhi.

"Come on let's go to the host club then," said Kaoru.

"You sure I was the one saying all of that?" asked Haruhi.

"Positive," said Hikaru.

* * *

Hiroko looked at the doll given to her. She couldn't help but start to have some doubts about knowing what was going to happen to her if she pulled the red thread.

"Oh cute what's that Hiroko?" she suddenly heard Takako say walking towards her, "A little good-bye gift?" Hiroko merely glared at her.

"Oh don't give me that," said Takako.

"You stole everything from me, your own friend!" she said.

"Friend, please you couldn't be more wrong," said Takako.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiroko.

"Don't you get all those tips I was giving you all along were actually me making your company fail so my company could buy it cheep from you," said Takako.

"So in other words you were never my friend?" said Hiroko.

"God no, I have no time for friends, especially one as stupid as you," said Takako as she walked off, "If you need a job you can always come and work for my family as a maid."

Hiroko pulled out the doll.

'No way in Hell are you going to get away with this!' she thought as she reached and untied the string. A huge gust of wind blew around her.

"_Your Grievance Shall Be Avenged,"_

* * *

"Ai, I prepared your nagajuban,"

"All right, thank you Grandmother," said Ai as she rose up from the pond.

She walked back to the house and put it on followed by her kimono. She brushed her hair over her shoulder. Now she was ready to do her job.

* * *

"Hey Kyoya-Sempi," said Hikaru as he, his brother and Haruhi burst into the club room.

"Yes?" said Kyoya.

"Haruhi needs to talk to you," said Kaoru.

"Haruhi is something wrong?" asked Tamaki concern.

"Well uh," Haruhi started to saw only to suddenly seem to zone out again.

"Oh no she's doing it again!" said the twins.

"Doing what again?" asked Hunny.

"Haruhi, Haruhi are you alright?" asked Tamaki running to her. Haruhi didn't say anything, just stared off towards the abyss.

* * *

Takako walked down the hallway feeling happy for herself.

'I am such a good business woman,' she thought proudly. Suddenly she felt herself trip and fall over.

"Owe," she said as she tried to stand up but it was no use. Her feet wouldn't budge.

"Hey, hey can someone help me out here?" she called out. No one came.

"Hello, Hello can someone, anyone help me?" she called out over and over again, but still no one come. Takako tried desperately to stand up on her own but she couldn't. Her legs just wouldn't budge.

"Help please someone!" she called getting desperate.

"Here need a hand?"

"Yes thank you," said Takako as she reached up to take it, only to see it was skeleton hand. Takako screamed loud dropping it on the ground.

"What I would think that's the exact kind of hand you'd want to have helping you," Takako looked up and saw Hone standing near her smirking, "A cold uncaring hand."

"Can you help me up?" Takako asked raising her hand.

"Now why would I want to help someone like you?" asked Hone.

"Please I can't get back up," said Takako.

"Why don't you try asking one of your friends for help?" Hone asked.

"Friends?" said Takako. Hone moved aside to show Hiroko standing behind her.

"Hiroko, Hiroko please help me up. My foot is hurt!" said Takako stretching her hand to her.

"I thought you said you and I weren't friends," said Hiroko as she hurried away.

"Hiroko no please, you can't just leave me here!" said Takako. Then she started to smell smoke. She turned her head saw the hallway was on fire.

"Oh god!" she shouted as she tried to crawl away from the fire as fast as she could. She could still see Hiroko walking away. "Hiroko please don't leave me behind like this!" she shouted after her.

"Why would a friend just leave another friend like this?" taunted Ren.

"Someone who wasn't a real friend no doubt," said Wanyūdō. Takako looked over them.

"Can either on of you help me up?" she asked, "The hallway's on fire!"

"Are you ready to confess to your actions?" asked Wanyūdō.

"What actions? We don't have time for this!" said Takako.

"You mean you still don't get what you've done" asked Hone.

"Maybe if she had real friends she'd know," said Ren.

"What's with all this bullshit about friends?" asked Takao, "She was the one that was too dumb to realize what was going on! Who would want to be friends with someone so stupid!"

"Well there you have it Mistress," said Hone.

* * *

"Haruhi wake up already!" said Tamaki.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" asked Hikaru.

"Haruhi please just say something!" said Kaoru.

* * *

"_Oh…,"_

* * *

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness bringing torment and pain to others," she suddenly said.

"What?" said the hosts.

"Oh damn soul wallowing in your sin." Haruhi continued before she tilted her head slightly to the side. "Perhaps it is time to die,"

"Haruhi what are you talking about?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi just threw out her arm as if she was pointing at something.

* * *

Takako looked up from the boat to see she was on a lake.

"Why am I being punished for this?" she asked.

* * *

"_Perhaps…,"_

* * *

"…You shouldn't have been so mean towards the people who regarded you so nicely," said Haruhi, "If you had then maybe you wouldn't be here now. This is vengeance, so I'm to ferry you to hell."

* * *

"Oh my god not again!" Haruhi suddenly shouted as she came out of her trance.

"Haruhi are you alright?" asked Tamaki. Haruhi looked up and saw that all of the hosts were looking at her with concern.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You tell us," said the twins.

"I think you have some explaining to do," said Kyoya.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"At first I thought they were all dreams, very bad dreams," Haruhi explained, "But now, if what you're saying is true then I don't know what this is supposed to be!"

"When did you first see this happening?" asked Kyoya.

"A few weeks ago starting with my one of the neighborhood boys Ryuu. Then there was that other girl who lived nearby Amaya and now Ms. Sagi," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure it was really Ms. Sagi?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah, I almost am willingly to bet that the next time I see her she'll have a black mark on her chest to indicate she's really going to Hell now," said Haruhi.

"But it doesn't make sense," said Hikaru.

"Why would she want to send her own friend to Hell?" said Kaoru.

"I think it had something to do with Ms. Damasu deliberately giving her bad advice to make her family business fail so she wanted revenge," said Haruhi.

"You maybe right about that," said Kyoya as he got on his laptop, "It would appear that Ms. Damasu's family recently bought up the Sagi business. That would be a means of wanting to get revenge for sure."

"Yeah but to condemn the person and yourself to Hell? Doesn't that seem like a bit too much?" said the twins.

"Excuse me?" said Hiroko walking into the club room.

"Oh um hello Princess," said Tamaki walking up to her and kissing her hand, "I'm so glad we're going to have this party for you today. You will be surly missed."

"Thank you Master Tamaki," said Hiroko.

"By the way do you know where your friend Ms. Damasu is?" asked Tamaki. Hiroko suddenly looked a little bit upset.

"No, no I don't really," she said softly.

"Are you sure?" said the twins.

"Gentlemen let's leave her alone alright?" said Tamaki, "This is suppose to be her special day remember?"

"Sure," said the twins.

"Welcome Ms. Sagi I hope we make your time here today wonderful," said Haruhi.

"Yes thank you Haruhi," said Hiroko taking a seat. Haruhi smiled at her until she noticed the very tip of black sticking out of her dress. Haruhi gasped in fear.

"Something wrong Haruhi?" asked Hiroko.

"Uh no," said Haruhi, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," said Hiroko. Haruhi calmly headed towards the tea cups as she could.

"Haruhi are you okay?" asked Tamaki.

"I saw it, I saw the Mark," Haruhi whispered, "She really did send Ms. Damasu to Hell!" Tamaki looked at Hiroko terrified.

"Let's wait to talk about it after we're done with party to talk about it some more," he whispered.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

* * *

Shorty after the party and all of the guest had left Kyoya started trying to access the Hell Correspondence web sight.

"Hmm Haruhi are you really sure about this so called web sight?" he asked, "I can't seem to access it."

"I think you can only do it at midnight," said Haruhi, "at least that's why I always saw it happen."

"So then when will we know when it's happening again?" asked the twins.

"I don't know. I don't know when they're going to happen, or even why they're happening," said Haruhi.

"So then is there anyway we can make it stop?" asked Hikaru.

"Maybe if we could somehow someway observe it happening we could figure it our more," said Kyoya.

"I think I see where you're going," said Tamaki, "We all need to have a sleep over to see when or if Haruhi has another one of these visions!"

"Uh how are we going to do that?" asked Haruhi, "I doubt my dad will allow you guys to sleep over. Besides there's no guarantee it'll happen tonight. Like I said I have no way of knowing when it'll start."

"Hmm well we'll have to try something,"45 said Kyoya pulling out his phone and dialing, "Hello Mr. Fujioka please?"

"Kyoya-Sempi why are you calling my dad?" asked Haruhi.

"Hello Mr. Fujioka, how are you?" asked Kyoya, "Just thought I'd ask if it be alright if your daughter occupied us on a trip this weekend? To where? Oh no where special just Okinawa. Yes the same place we went on our last trip. Yes I guess you could say that it's becoming a tradition. Oh thank you I'm so glad you agree. Yes we'll take good care of your daughter just like before. Mmmhmm, have a nice day sir."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Haruhi, "There's no guarantee I'll have one of those visions this weekend."

"Well let's hope we get lucky then. If not we'll try again next weekend. In the mean time if you do happen to have one of these weird visions just make sure to tell us what happened and when," said Kyoya.

"Alright," said Haruhi. "Do you think there's any real way to find out what's wrong with me?"

"We shall see hopefully," said Kyoya.

"And keep other people from going to Hell," said Tamaki.

"Yeah that would be nice," said Haruhi as she gathered her stuff up and left for the day.

When she got home she didn't even seem to pay attention to the kids that were playing around her building. That included a shy little girl with dirty blonde hair sitting by herself reading her book.

* * *

Kami Gureso sat reading her book having a good time. She loved reading more then anything. She didn't care about playing with other children really. Reading was probably her most enjoyable thing in the world.

"Hey bookworm, what do you think your doing?" another kid taunted running up to her. Kami slowly looked up at the bully in front of her, Kuru Shimeru. He was much older then her, almost in Jr. High. The boy wouldn't leave her alone no matter what. She shut her book and held it close to her chest.

"Leave me alone," she tried saying timidly.

"Oh the poor little girl wants me to lave her alone huh?" taunted Kuru, "Give me that book!" He snatched it from her.

"Hey no!" shouted Kami trying to get her book.

"Come and get it! Come and get it!" Kuru taunted more dangling the book over her head.

"Please give me that back!" Kami pleaded.

"Make me!" shouted Kuru. He opened the book and started ripping up paged from book.

"No!" Kami shouted as she tried desperately to gather the pictures up.

"Ha ha look at you. You look like an idiot you know that!" Kuru teased before throwing the book into a mud puddle. Kami ran over to the book and picked it up. It was completely ruined. Tears started to form in her eyes. Suddenly she felt a foot in her back making her fall over into the puddle herself. All around she could hear laughter not only from Kuru but from the other children as well. She looked up and saw all around were different children laughing at her and pointing at her. They didn't care that she was muddy or hurt at all. Kami was quick to gather up her things and run away towards her home.

"Kami is that you?" asked her mother when she came into the house, "What happen to you?"

"I, I sort of fell over," said Kami.

"Did you drop your book too?" said her mother, "Didn't your father just buy you this?"

"Yeah," said Kami.

"Oh dear it's all ruined!" said her mother as she took the book and dumped it into the trash, "You got to be more careful sweetheart. Now go and get cleaned up."

"Yes Mom," said Kami heading to her room. She was glad to see that her mother wouldn't be able to hear her crying in the shower. This wasn't the first time something like this happened to her caused Kuru. He's ruined so many of her books or pushed her around getting her dirty. She was miserable to say the least.

* * *

The next day as she got ready for school, she was stopped at the door by her mother.

"Honey wait," she said, "I got you something."

"What?" said Kami.

"A new book to make up for the one that got ruined yesterday. Now don't mess with this one now," said her mother.

"Yes Mom," said Kami and she hurried out the door. She put the book securely in her backpack so as not to draw attention to herself.

She didn't really pay attention to the two students in front of her as she walked towards school until she heard one of them say, "Hell Girl?"

"Yeah if you go to her web sight at midnight and type in the name of the person you hate she'll come and take them away,"

"Oh wow, I bet I could get someone to come and take Rai away!"

"Yeah right?"

'Or maybe Kuru?' thought Kami as she kept walking towards school.

* * *

"I hope this works," Haruhi muttered as she packed up her bag to go to Okinawa.

"Haruhi are you brining a swimsuit?" asked Ranka.

"Yes Dad," said Haruhi.

"What one?" asked Ranka.

"This one," said Haruhi holding up a simple one piece.

"Good, cute but not offensive, that's what I like to see," said Ranka, "I'm really glad you're going on this trip. You've seem stressed out lately."

"You think so?" asked Haruhi.

"Kind of," said Ranka, "So please do me a favor. Make sure to have a good time on this thing alright?"

"Sure Dad," said Haruhi.

"Oh I think they're here," said Ranka, "Have fun this weekend."

"Sure Dad," said Haruhi as she headed out. She sure did hope this trip wasn't going to be a big waist of time.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi sat on the beach near the water letting the waves hit her feet every now and then. It felt good but she was too preoccupied to really enjoy it. She barley jumped when a beached ball landed in front of her.

"Come on Haruhi," said Hikaru running up to her with Kaoru.

"Come and play with us," said Kaoru.

"No thanks," said Haruhi looking back out towards the vast sea.

"Are you going to be sulking like this the whole time we're here?" asked Hikaru.

"Did you forget while we're here?" asked Haruhi, "To see if someone else is going to be mad enough to send someone else to Hell."

"Have you seen anything yet?" asked Kaoru.

"No, I won't know when it'll start until midnight and that's only if I can't get to sleep come midnight," said Haruhi.

"So are you going to just sit here and sulk the whole time then?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi groaned and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk down the beach," she said as she started off.

"Haru-Chan wait, I want to go for a walk too," said Hunny-Sempi running after her in his floating ring.

"Huh, oh sure," said Haruhi slowing down to let him catch up along with Mori.

"Do you really think you'll see anything tonight?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know. I don't really want to; even if it means that we wasted away this whole weekend.

"Oh nonsense Haruhi," said Tamaki running after the group, "No weekend we spend together is ever wasted."

"Hmm if you say so," said Haruhi as she kept walking among the shore. The only thing that made her feel good was when she felt the waves touch her feet.

* * *

"Kami are you just going to sit inside all day?" Kami's mother asked when she found her daughter sitting at a window reading.

"Well I just didn't want to risk ruining my book," said Kami timidly.

"Oh honey," said her mother, "I'm sure it was just an accident. It's a Saturday and it's nice out. Go outside and read or play or something. Just don't stay all cooped up in here all day." Kami looked out side scared. She could see Kuru from the window outside as well playing roughly with some of the other neighborhood kids. She really didn't want to be messed with or have another book ruined.

"Come on just for an hour," said her mother ushering her out the back door with her book before Kami could protest some more. She turned around in time to see the door shut in her face. Kami sighed before walking slowly towards the back gate. She cautiously opened it and looked around. Lucky for her there wasn't any sigh of Kuru so she ventured out further and slowly walked out of the ally where a bunch more kids playing. She slipped over to a bench and sat down happy to begin to read. She hoped and prayed Kuru didn't notice her. Before long she was lost in the world of her book with out a care of world.

"Wow, this is so good!" Kami said out loud right as she finished one chapter.

"Oh really it's that good?" she suddenly heard Kuru say right in front of her, "Too bad you won't be able to finish it nerd!" Kami looked up in time as her book was ripped from her hands.

"Hey!" she shouted as she tried to grab it back.

"I got your book again, I got your book again," Kuru taunted happily. He flipped through the book until he came to the end, "Oh look at that, the hero dies and his girlfriend kills his killer." Kami moaned. "Well seeing as how you now know the ending you don't need the book anymore!" Kuru immediately threw the book into a nearby puddle. He jumped on it smearing it into the puddle more and more totally ruining the new book.

"I just got that book!" Kami shouted as she ran and picked it up. It too was now ruined like the last one. Kami was soon distracted from her book problem from the feeling of something wet and yucky hitting the back of her neck. She reached back and saw it was mud. She soon felt more and more mud clots hitting her back. When she tried to turn around she got one big pile of mud right up aside her face. All around her was nothing but laughing. Kuru was laughing hardest of all. Kami immediately jumped and ran home wit her ruined book. She didn't stop running until she made it into the house and slammed the back door shut. It was then she started to cry. Why did Kuru always insist in picking on her? What did she do to him? What was worse was that it didn't seem that he would ever stop. Then she remembered the hell girl web sight she heard of earlier. Maybe it was something she should work on.

* * *

"So how long are we going to have to stay up?" asked Hikaru as he gave off a yawn. The seven of them were all sitting around the dinning room table late at night with Kyoya's laptop up and running.

"At least until midnight to see if Haruhi sees anything from that so called Hell Correspondence website," said Kyoya, "If you feel the need to go to sleep you are more then welcome to."

"How are you feeling Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Awake, very much awake and that's usually a bad sign," said Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Hunny.

"Because that's usually when I see the first of those visions," said Haruhi biting her nail. She looked up at the big grandfather clock. It was almost midnight.

"You're not feeling tired at all?" asked Kyoya.

"No, not at all," said Haruhi.

* * *

Kami sat at her computer watching the clock on it ticking away towards midnight.

'Please hurry,' she thought, 'I have to see if this works.'

* * *

"Five more seconds to midnight," said Kaoru looking at his digital watch, "5, 4, 3..,"

* * *

'2, 1' thought Kami watching the countdown as she typed up the hell correspondence name in her search engine and clicked on the link. Immediately the sight came up. On it was the place for her to type in Kuru's name.

'So, this is it,' she thought as started to type.

* * *

"Well its midnight," said Kaoru, "Haruhi how are you feeling?" Haruhi didn't see anything.

"Haruhi?" asked Tamaki waving his hand in front of her face. She didn't respond, "Haruhi say something!"

"Do you think this is her having her vision?" asked Hikaru.

* * *

Ai sat on the floor looking through a book calmly as her computer came on.

"Ai you have a message," said her grandmother.

"Alight thank you Grandmother," said Ai walking towards.

* * *

"Where is it?" asked Kami as she tried desperately to get the sight back up. Finally she got frustrated and turned it off. The minute she did she saw a girl's reflection in it. Kami gasped and turned around scared.

"Who, who are you?" she asked.

* * *

"So how long is she supposed to stay like this?" asked Hikaru.

"You summoned me, my name is Ai," said Haruhi suddenly out of nowhere.

"Ai?" said Hunny.

"That's what she was calling herself the last time," said Kaoru. Haruhi held up her hand.

"This is for you," she said, "If you truly…,"

* * *

"_Truly desire vengeance, untie the red thread. Untying the thread binds you into a covenanted with me and I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell," _said Ai offering Kami the black straw doll.

"You, you'll do that?" asked Kami taking the doll.

"_However once vengeance has been served you'll have to deliver on your end of the bargain as well," _said Ai.

"What end?" asked Kami.

"_There always has to be a price," _said Ai, _"When you die your soul will also belong to Hell. There to remain for all of eternity. You will never…,"_

* * *

"…will never know the joys of Heaven," said Haruhi, "Instead you will only know a world of pain and agony as it wonders for all of eternity. And now the dissensions rest with you." She suddenly shook her head.

"Are you okay Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I, I think so for the most part," said Haruhi.

"I take it you saw something again?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Did you see who it was that summoned the hell girl?" asked Kyoya.

"A girl, maybe elementary or Jr. High age. She had long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes with a birth mark on her face and about 4'3 in height and in between 44-53 lbs in weight. Her name was Kami Gureso," said Haruhi.

"How did you know her name?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know in all honesty," said Haruhi.

"What did you say her name was?" asked Kyoya.

"Kami Gureso," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Kyoya as he typed her name in.

"What about the person she wants to send to Hell?" asked Tamaki.

"Kuru," said Haruhi, "Kuru Shimeru."

"I wonder why she'd want to send this kid to Hell," said Kaoru.

"I would think that if she was desperate to go to Hell herself she'd have a good reason," said Hikaru.

"But it's still not right!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi's right," said Tamaki, "No one has the right to send someone else to Hell. That's why we need to find this girl and convince her not to do it! Kyoya any luck?"

"Hang on a minute," said Kyoya as he kept typing, "Haruhi is this the girl you saw?" He turned his laptop around to show a picture of Kami.

"Yes, that's her!" said Haruhi.

"She goes to Ankoku Elementary school. She's in the fourth grade there, she mostly an average student. I can't find anything real special about her."

"What about her supposable victim?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Kuru Shimeru," said Kyoya as he started typing some more, "He goes to the same school as Kami, only he's about to graduate. It seems like he's had some issues when it comes to picking on other children at the school though."

"Bulling?" said Haruhi.

"That's why she's so anxious to get rid of this guy?" asked Kaoru.

"That maybe it, Perhaps we'll be able to find out more once we find her and try to talk her out of doing this," said Kyoya, "By the way Haruhi, what was the name you were calling yourself again?"

"You mean Ai?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes that's it," said Kyoya, "I shall see if I can find anything special about that name or why you keep calling yourself that whenever you have these visions."

"Do you think it could help?" asked Haruhi.

"Right now I think it's the only real lead we have as to why it's having and how we make it stop," said Kyoya as he started to type again.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Okay let's hurry and get back to town!" said Tamaki the next morning as the host club started gathering up their things, "The sooner we do the sooner we can try to find Miss Gureso and keep from sending that boy to Hell!"

"How long does it take for someone to send someone to Hell Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny once the group was well on their way home.

"There's doesn't seem to be any limit of time," said Haruhi, "With Ryuu it was like a day and then with Miss Sagi it only took a matter of minutes."

"Hmm," said Tamaki, "Well let's hope it still takes more then minutes for this girl to decide it she wants to banish that bully."

"Yeah," said Haruhi holding her knees in fear.

* * *

Kami lay in her bed holding the black straw doll in her hand staring at it. She pondered over the notion of sending Kuru to Hell in exchanged for her soul. Was it really worth it? Maybe she should just talk to someone about it.

"Kami are you planning on getting up today?" she heard her mother ask from the other side of the door. Kami shoved the doll under her pillow before slowly getting up and walking over to the door.

"Mom," she said timidly, "Can we talk?"

* * *

"I see and he's the one that's been ruining your books?" asked her mother sitting on her bed with her. Kami nodded. "Hmm well looks like I'm going to call that boy's mother."

"Is that going to help?" asked Kami. She couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous about the whole idea.

"Honey it's going to be okay really. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that boy doesn't harass you again," said her mother before giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Mom," said Kami softly. She pulled the doll out from under the pillow.

'Looks like I may not needs this after all,' she thought. She put it into her pocket for safe keeping though.

By the time she got downstairs she could hear her mother on the phone.

"My daughter wouldn't lie about something like that Ms. Shimeru. I know her better then that. Plus I've heard plenty of stories of this boy harassing other boys around the neighborhood!" Kami walked into the kitchen to see her mother on the phone with her father sitting at the table looking mad watching. "Yes thank you that would be nice of you. I'm sorry to have bothered you like this, have a good day."

"Well?" asked Kami's father.

"She says she's going to speak to her son and then maybe see to it that he's grounded for a while," said her mother.

"Good, because if this boy keeps this up he's going to have to answer to me!" said her father. Then he noticed Kami. "Come here honey," he said motioning her to him, "How about we go out and get you a new book to read?"

"Sure that would be nice Dad," said Kami smiling.

"I'm glad you were willingly to come to us about this honey," said her father, "You know you can tell us anything right?"

"Yeah Dad," said Kami.

* * *

"So where should we look first?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru once the club got back to town.

"Maybe try their school," said Kyoya.

"But it's Sunday, they won't be in school," said Haruhi.

"Still a lot of kids would no doubt want to go there to play or even still maybe possibly get a good idea of the surrounding areas to know where to look for her house," said Kyoya right as they pulled up to the school. Sure enough there were bunch of children playing around the courtyard and playground.

"Do you see her or the bully anywhere?" asked Hunny.

"No," said Mori looking around.

"Do we have any idea where she lives?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes here are hers and the boy's address," said Kyoya, "I don't think they're too far from here."

"Alight, Mori-Sempi, Hunny-Sempi, Hikaru, Kaoru you go to the Shimeru House and check to see if he's still there. Haruhi Kyoya and I are going to go check on the Gureso House!" said Tamaki.

"Right yes sir!" said Hunny and twins.

* * *

"Looks like no one's home," said Haruhi once the three arrived at Kami's house. Tamaki ringed the doorbell anyway, but no one answered.

"Hello?" he tried asking knocking at the door.

"What should we do now?" asked Haruhi.

"We could try walking around the different neighborhoods to see if we can find her," said Kyoya.

"Good idea," said Tamaki, "Well cover more ground if we split up. Kyoya call the twins and let them know that if they find nothing at the Shimeru house to also split up to try and find them."

"On it," said Kyoya as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

"Can I help you?" asked Ms. Shimeru answering her door.

"Excuse us Ma'am but is your son Kuru at home?" asked the twins.

"I should hope so," said Ms. Shimeru, "He's grounded for picking on a girl from the neighborhood. Her mother called me up earlier today mad."

"This girl's mother, she wouldn't happen to be Kami Gureso's mother would it?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes as a matter of fact she was. Why are you related to her or something?" asked Ms. Shimeru.

"We're sort of friends of the family so to speak," said Kaoru.

"Oh well like I told you I'm taking care of it. My son will be in his room for a long time to come," said Ms. Shimeru.

"Good to know," said the twins as they, Mori and Hunny all walked away. As soon as they were out of sight, a window in the back of the house opened and Kuru sneaking out of the house.

* * *

"So he's grounded huh?" said Kyoya after talking to the twins.

"Yeah thanks to the girl's mother calling his mother," said Kaoru.

"Well it could be she simply resolved the issue herself and won't be sending the boy to Hell," said Kyoya as he hung up. Just then he saw car pull up in the Gureso's driveway.

"Thank you again for the new book Dad!" said a little girl happily getting out of the car followed by her parents.

"You're more then welcome Kami," said the father.

"You know what? It's such a nice day I'm going to go read this book in the park," said Kami.

"That's a good idea honey," said her mother. Kami smiled before running off with a book in her hands.

"Definitely seems to be doing better," said Kyoya as he watched the little girl run off.

* * *

Kami sat on her bench feeling happy over the notion of being able to read it without having to worry about Kuru bothering her. She was so happy getting to read it that she didn't even notice anyone coming up to her until her book was once again snatched away from her. She looked up in fear to see Kuru standing in front of her looking mad.

"So I've been bullying you huh?" he said before pushing her off the bench. Kami staggered away as fast as she could. Kuru stormed up to her with her new book.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "Am I scaring you? Am I tormenting you to the point that you have to go whining to your mommy! I got grounded because of you! I got my allowance taken away because of you, All because I ruined a few of your books!" He started ripping up the pages from the new book, "Like this, is this how I ruined them!"

* * *

"I think we've been walking around in circles Tamaki-Sempi," said Haruhi as and Tamaki found themselves near a park.

"Here let me call Kyoya and see if anyone's heard or found anything," said Tamaki pulling out his phone.

"Please Kuru leave me alone!" they suddenly heard a girl cry out. The two of them hurried off after the sound of the scream.

* * *

"Or else what? You'll tell your mom! Guess what, Mommy's not here to save you this time!" Kuru shouted before shoving Kami down a steep hill. Kami kept tumbling and tumbling getting covered in dirt and hit by all sort of rocks for what seemed like an eternity, until finally she finally found herself at the bottom. She reached up and felt it her nose. There was blood. She looked up and saw Kuru at the top.

"That's where you belong, below me!" he shouted throwing what was left of his book down her hitting her head. He then turned and walked away just leaving her there. Kami's cheeks were soon stinging with tears. She reached over and pulled out the doll in her pocket.

"And you belong in Hell!" she shouted right as she pulled the thread. A huge wind rose up around her.

"_Your Grievance Shall Be Avenged,"_

* * *

"Where did that scream come from?" Tamaki asked still looking around. Then he realized Haruhi wasn't following him. "Haruhi?" he said walking over to her and waving his hand in front of her. "Oh no, she did it didn't she?"

"Ai, I prepared your nagajuban,"

"All right, thank you Grandmother," said Ai as she rose up from the pond.

She walked back to the house and put it on followed by her kimono. She brushed her hair over her shoulder. She headed off, ready to do what needed to be done.

* * *

"I better get home before Mom realizes I'm gone," said Kuru as he started walking home. He stopped when he saw a book on the ground. "Where did that come from?" The book seemed to turn and towards him. Kuru gasped when he saw an eyeball seemed to open and looks at him.

"Do you want to tear me up?" it asked moving its flaps.

"What?" asked Kuru.

"Come on, I've got a lot of pages just dying to be ripped up!" said the book as it started to rise up and fly towards him. Kuru stared before the book came down and seemed to bite his arm!

"Ah!" Kuru shouted as he tried to pull the book off and ran.

"Where do you think you're going!" he heard the book shout at him as he ran. Every now and then he could feel the book take a bit out of him, making him run faster. Suddenly he found himself landing hard against something. He looked up and realized he was in some sort of book. "What is this?" Kuru asked.

"Looks like you really got your nose in a book huh?" Kuru turned around to see a woman in a kimono standing behind him just beyond the pages, "Or should I say your whole body in a book?" Kuru looked up and suddenly realized the book was starting to close up on him.

"No no no!" he shouted as she tried to move but the pages seemed to fold over him keeping him from exiting. "Let go of me!" He tried desperately to rip the pages up to make it to the opening before it closed on him. He tore and shredded as fast as he could until finally he managed to make it out just in time as the book closed shut. He looked up and was horrified to see the book about to fall over and crush him. Kuru barely had time to roll out of its way before it hit the ground. It landed with such a thud it sent him rolling even more towards a hill, stopping just before the edge. Kuru looked down and saw it was covered with sharp razors. He started panting heavily relieved he hadn't fallen down it.

"So," he suddenly heard the woman's again. He turned his head to see her along with two other men standing next to him, "Have we learned out lesson yet?"

"What lesson?" asked Kuru.

"You still haven't gotten it?" asked Wanyūdō.

"Maybe you should consider reading more on why you shouldn't pick on other people," said Ren.

"Picking on whom, Kami? It was just a little fun and they were just books! She's the one that needed to learn a lesson and loosen up once and a while!" said Kuru.

"And that's all she wrote," said Wanyūdō as a book appeared in his hand. He opened it and huge scream came out making Kuru fall down the hill of razors.

* * *

"Haruhi, Haruhi please wake up!" Tamaki pleaded, hoping he was wrong about his suspicions.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness brining torment and pain to others," Haruhi suddenly said.

"Oh no!" said Tamaki.

"_Oh damn soul wallowing in your sin. Perhaps," _

"Perhaps it's time to die," Haruhi once again threw out her arm as Ai did, with bells ringing and flowers appearing.

* * *

Kuru looked up from the boat.

"It's not fair," he said, "Why can't people just learn to loosen up once and a while?" he asked.

"_You think you know what is best for everyone?"_

"Well forgive me for wanting to show her a good time!" said Kuru, "Last time I do anything to help her!"

"_Yes, I doubt…,"_

"…I doubt that you'll be much help to anyone any more," said Haruhi, "This is vengeance. So I'm to ferry you to Hell."

Haruhi suddenly shook her head in agony.

"Haruhi?" she heard Tamaki asked. She looked up at him fighting tears and nodded.

"I'm sorry," said Tamaki.

* * *

"I don't get it though," said Hikaru after Tamaki and Haruhi had met up with them.

"We thought his mother had resolved the issue," said Kaoru.

"Apparently not good enough," said Kyoya.

"Excuse me?" they all heard Ms. Shimeru walking up to the group, "But have any of you seen my son? He snuck out of his room and now I can't find him."

"No sorry Ma'am," said Kyoya calmly.

"Great, this isn't the first time he's tried running away from home after getting in trouble," said his mother before moving on.

"Should we tell her?" asked Tamaki.

"It probably won't make a difference," said Haruhi walking away sadly.

* * *

"Don't worry honey he's not going to get away with this again," said Kami's mother washing and tending to her daughter's bruises from being pushed down the hill. Kami sighed as her mother looked away for a brief second and looked down at the Mark on her chest.

"Yes, he's not," she said, "and neither am I."

* * *

A candle lit with the name Kami Gureso.

"_Your grievance shall be avenged," _


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Poor Haruhi," said Tamaki looking at Haruhi sitting off by herself looking out the window looking lost in thought. "This thing she's going through it really upsetting her. You should have seen after the last boy got sent to Hell."

"Yeah but maybe he deserved it," said Hikaru, "I mean the boy snuck out of the house to harass that girl because he got in trouble for picking on her. Who wouldn't want to get rid of someone who wouldn't leave them alone like that?" Haruhi turned and looked at Hikaru upset.

"You believe that sending someone to Hell is the right answer Hikaru!" she said

"Well if you're left without any other options, yeah," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "I should go." She quickly gathered up her bags and hurried out.

"Was it something I said?" asked Hikaru.

"Think about it Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"Haruhi wait," said Tamaki running after her, "I want you to do me a favor."

"What's up Sempi?" asked Haruhi.

"I want you to call me the minute you see yourself having another vision. I want to know what's going on so that I can start helping you to find and stop it from happening," said Tamaki.

"Sure thing Sempi," said Haruhi.

"I'd say you should call Kyoya, but we both know that's not a good idea if you have these visions at midnight," said Tamaki.

"Yeah sure," said Haruhi, "See you later Sempi." She continued to walk off.

"Oh poor Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Yes her current state isn't being too good for the club business," said Kyoya.

"Is that all you're worried about?" asked Tamaki.

"No I do have other worries, like meeting my father at the hospital for a meeting," said Kyoya.

* * *

The truth was Kyoya was worried about what this whole situation was doing to all of the club members. Everyone was getting scared and worried over this thing including him though he didn't want to admit it. So far he hadn't found anything about someone named Ai. He was lost in thought about it while walking through the hospital he accidentally bumped into a high school girl with a vase of flowers.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Kyoya.

"It's okay no harm done," said the girl walking past him and into a hospital room.

* * *

Kokuro Rou walked into her brother's hospital room and put the new flowers onto the table near her brother Kazutaka's bed.

"Oh Kazutaka," she said taking her brother's hand. "I wish you could wake up, not that you could hear me either way huh?" considering Kazutaka was death. It was because of that he was now in the hospital and in the coma. It was her stupid neighbor Wataru Mubou's fault. The man was already a big reckless driver as it was not caring if anyone was in his way when he was driving his huge SUV car. The only difference this time was that poor Kazutaka couldn't hear him coming before it was too late. Kokuro shut her eyes upset about that awful day.

* * *

_Kokuro_ _looked out into the mirror fixing her makeup when she felt a tape on her shoulder. She turned and saw Kazutaka standing next to her._

'_Hi,' he signed, 'I'm ready to go to the book store.'_

'_Okay I'll meet you outside by the parking garage in just a minute,' Kokuro_ _signed back to him. Their parents had said they could borrow one of their cars since Kazutaka had just gotten her license._

'_Thank you,' Kazutaka signed back. Kokuro_ _could hear the door opening and closing before returning to her make up._

_By the time she got out to the garage Kazutaka was already waiting near the front of the garage. She was just about to walk up to him when she heard tiers screeching. She looked over to see Wataru Mubou driving fast towards the entrance where Kazutaka was still waiting for her._

'_No, no!' Kokuro thought as she ran towards her brother fast. She couldn't scream for him to look out because he couldn't hear anyway. 'Please Kazutaka move!' She was just about to reach her brother when she saw Wataru's car come flying out and hit Kazutaka, knocking him hard down on the ground._

"_Kazutaka!" his sister shouted running to him even faster. She knelt down near her brother and tried to shake him furiously trying to get a response from him. She looked out towards traffic in time to see Wataru's car disappear around a corner. He hadn't even stopped to check to see if Kazutaka was alright!_

"_Help me!" Kokuro_ _shouted looking around for any kind of help, "Please someone help me!"_

* * *

'I'm so sorry Kazutaka! If only I had been quicker getting out there to you!' she thought holding her brother's hand, 'But don't worry, Mom and Dad are in court right now making sure that evil Mr. Mubou get's what's coming to him!' Although she wouldn't admit she was nervous. The man's lawyer had been able to make a compelling argument that Kokuro hadn't actually seen who was at the wheel of the car or if she had been 100% sure if it was his car at all that had hit her brother mainly because she was the only one around at the time. No one else had seen what had happened.

'No this isn't going to happen, He's going to get it I know it!'

"Hell Correspondence?" she heard a person outside her brother's room. She looked and saw two nurses walking past.

"Yeah I heard some rumors that it's a web sight you go on at midnight and if you type in the name of someone you really really hate the Hell Girl will come and take that person away," said one nurse.

"Really?" said the other, "I wonder if anyone here would ever consider it if something really bad happen to someone they care about."

Kokuro thought about what she had just heard. Would that be something she'd consider should Wataru win the case.

'No, no that's not right,' she thought, 'He's not going to win! Any minute Mom's going to call and tell me the good news!' Just then her phone really did go off. Kokuro was quick to answer.

"Yes Mom?" she said eagerly.

"Honey I have bad news," said her mother.

"No, no tell me he didn't win!" said Kokuro.

"I'm sorry honey, but the judge ruled in his favor," said her mother.

"No!" said Kokuro burying her face in her brother's blanket.

'Kazutaka, we lost! He's getting away from it!'

"Kokuro are you still there?" came her mother's voice from the phone.

"Huh, oh hi Mother," said Kokuro, "Sorry I was just trying to take it all in."

"I know honey I know," said her mother, "We're all ready upset about this."

"Isn't there anything we can do Mom?" asked Kokuro.

"Unfortunately no unless we can fine more evidence to support our claim," said her mother, "Your father and I will be up in a few minutes."

"Okay Mom, see you then," said Kokuro hanging up her phone. She kept holding her brother's hand. Then she remembered what she heard the nurses saying earlier.

'Should I, should I maybe try that?' she thought

* * *

"So how was your day?" asked Ranka as he and Haruhi ate.

"It was okay I guess," said Haruhi, though since the latest supposable victim the days have been going past in a big blur.

"Haruhi are you sure you're okay?" asked Ranka.

"I, I'm sure I'm okay Dad," said Haruhi gathering up the dishes.

'Hmm,' thought Ranka. He pulled out a picture of his late wife.

"Kotoko, can you hear me now? Were you there the day I almost made a terrible mistake? I fear I now may be answering to that mistake,' he thought.

* * *

Haruhi lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling.

'Go to sleep already, go to sleep!' she ordered herself, 'Just go to sleep!' She really wanted to go to sleep but she figured that it would be rather hard considering it was almost midnight and she wasn't anywhere near being tired. 'Not again, please, not again!'

Just then she found herself in a new room. She looked around and saw a girl she had never seen before at the computer typing in a name, Wataru Mubou.

'I wonder why she wants to send him to Hell,' she thought. Just then the girl turned and looked at her. For some reason Haruhi already knew that her name was Kokuro Rou and she wanted revenge for her brother since the Wataru had hit him with his car and then driven off without even so much as slowing down to make sure he was alright after hitting him. And now he had the charges against him drop due to a lack of evidence.

"Who, who are you?" Kokuro asked.

"You summoned me, my name is Ai," Haruhi could hear the usual speech starting.

"Are you the Hell Girl then? Are you here to help send away Wataru?" Haruhi immediately saw the doll with the thread come up.

"This is for you. If you truly desire vengeance untie the red thread. Untying the thread binds you into a convenient with me and I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depth of Hell."

'Don't do it! It's not worth it!' Haruhi thought right as Kokuro took the doll in her hand.

"However once vengeance has been served you'll have to deliver on your end of the bargain."

"A bargain, what bargain?" said Kokuro.

"There always has to be a price. When you die your soul will also belong to Hell, there to remain for all eternity. You will never know the joys Heaven. Instead you'll be left to walk through a world of torment and despair there to remain for all eternity."

"Oh god!" Kokuro shouted scared.

'There see don't do it!' Haruhi thought.

"And now the dissension rests with you,"

Haruhi sat up in her bed in fear. After she got a chance to calm herself she went and dialed up Tamaki's number on her cell phone like she had promised.

* * *

Tamaki groaned as his alarm went off. He had purposely set it to go off at midnight just in the off chance Haruhi would call. He wanted to be up and alert should she call about having a vision. He figured he'd wait at least a half an hour before going to sleep. He didn't know if those visions she had a midnight were any longer then the one she had at the beach house. Just then his phone went off.

"Haruhi?" he said answering it.

"Hi Sempi," said Haruhi softly, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I had already woken myself up just do I'd be ready if you called," said Tamaki.

"Oh okay then," said Haruhi.

"So I take it you had a vision?" asked Tamaki, "That's why you're calling right?"

"Yeah that's right," said Haruhi, "Her name is Kokuro Rou. She wants revenge against a man named Wataru Mubou. He ran over her death brother Kazutaka and put him in a coma as a result. He didn't even stop to see if the boy was alright."

"Oh really that sounds terrible!" said Tamaki, "Wait how did you know all of that? Do you know this girl personally?"

"Uh no, I've never seen her before," said Haruhi.

"Then how did you know her entire story?" asked Tamaki.

"I, I don't know. I just did when I saw her face," said Haruhi.

"How was that possible?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "I guess it has something to do with what's going on with this whole thing in general."

"Oh," said Tamaki. He was a little bit nervous over the idea that Haruhi was starting to get more skills with whatever it was that was happening to her.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hmm," said Kyoya as he started to look around through his computer to find any information on the newest person Haruhi had seen, "I think I know that name from somewhere. Ah yes here we go, her brother's currently a patient in one of our hospitals after getting his by the car."

"So the jerk really did go and run him over and didn't do anything to help out?" asked Hikaru.

"Well the family did file a law suite against him, but his lawyer was able to convince the jury that Ms. Rou wasn't 100% sure it was him at the wheel of the car or that it was his car at all seeing as how she wasn't right there at the time," said Kyoya.

"Could her brother identify him?" asked Kaoru.

"Possibly if he were to wake up but then again seeing as he's death and didn't hear the car coming in the first place wouldn't have been able to see who it was that hit him. His back was turned towards the vehicle when it hit him," said Kyoya.

"So that's why he getting away with it? Sounds like he should go to Hell then," said Hikaru.

"But then Kokuro will also have to go to Hell when she dies," said Haruhi softly.

"Are you sacred about that Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah, I don't want anyone to go to Hell!" said Haruhi, "No one deserves that!"

"Well given the fact that Ms. Rou hasn't sent the man to Hell we may yet be able to talk her out of it," said Kyoya, "Let's go to the hospital and try to talk to her."

"Couldn't we also do something to man that hit the brother?" asked Hunny.

"That's a good idea!" said Tamaki, "Twins, Hikaru, Kaoru, you go the parking garage and try to see if you can find this Mubou guy and try to get him to confess! Kyoya, Haruhi and I will go to the hospital to try and find Ms. Rou to convince her not to send Mubou to Hell!"

"Right yes sir!" said the twins and Hunny as the group all headed out.

* * *

"This room should be this way," said Kyoya leading Haruhi and Tamaki down the hallway.

"So what are we going to do exactly?" asked Haruhi, "Tell her that we know what she's going to do and tell her it's not worth it?"

"Well I'm sure we can try to find another way to word it," said Kyoya.

"Don't worry Haruhi we're going to do anything we can to stop this," said Tamaki. Suddenly an intern accidentally bumped into him.

"Oh sorry," said Tamaki.

"It's not a problem," said the intern. Haruhi froze at the sound of the intern's voice. She turned around and saw for a brief second that he had hair over one of his eyes before the intern kept walking away.

"Who was that?" she said as she walked on to try and follow him.

"Haruhi where are you going?" asked Tamaki trying to follow her.

"That intern you bump into. I think I've seen him before in those visions when the person gets tortured," said Haruhi as she tried to fallow, "Where did he go?"

"What did he look like again?" asked Kyoya.

"He's like a teenage or young man with dark black hair and he has hair over his left eye," said Haruhi still looking around.

"Why don't you and Tamaki go back to the Rous' room to see if Miss Kokuro is still there and talk to her. I'll see if I can find that man you're talking about," said Kyoya.

"Alright," said Haruhi as she and Tamaki headed back to the room. Kyoya looked around before walking up to a counter and opening up his laptop. He quickly got the hospital staff list up to try and see if he could find out who it was Haruhi saw.

* * *

"What's he doing now?" asked Ren watching with Hone who was dressed up as a nurse.

"I have no idea," said Hone, "Do you think any of those men are going to be a problem?"

"Even if they stop these fools from pulling the string it doesn't mean it's going to change anything, you know that," said Ren.

"Yes, yes I suppose you're right.

* * *

"Excuse me Ms. Rou?" said Tamaki walking into the room where a young woman was sitting next to her brother.

"Yes?" she said.

"Can we ask you something?" asked Tamaki, "Are you perhaps feeling a little bit of anger towards someone?"

"Why would you want to know about that?" asked Kokuro.

"We think you maybe thinking of doing something really awful towards someone," said Tamaki.

"What are you talking?" asked Kokuro, "Who are you people?"

"Well it's kind of complicated," said Haruhi.

"Did Mr. Mubou send you here to mock me over wining the case or something?" asked Kokuro.

"No, nothing like that," said Haruhi.

"Although we can't help but think you're going to try and do something cruel to him. We just don't want to see something bad happen to you!" said Tamaki. Kokuro sighed.

"Look I don't know what you've heard but I'm feeling like I'm almost out of options to get justice for my brother," she said as she stood up and headed out of the room.

"No wait Ms. Rou!" said Tamaki as he tried to go after her only to lose her at the elevator.

"Now what do we do?" asked Haruhi.

"Any luck?" asked Kyoya.

"No we lost her," said Haruhi.

"She could be heading home," said Kyoya, "I'll call Hunny-Sempi to ask him to keep an eye out for her."

* * *

"Sure thing Kyo-Chan," said Hunny.

"How long have we been waiting?" asked Hikaru.

"Quite a while," said Kaoru. Just then they once heard tires screech and suddenly a big car came out of nowhere nearly running over Hunny. Mori was quick to get him out of the way.

"Are you okay Hunny-Sempi?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Hunny, "I think that was the guy though."

"Let's go talk to this guy!" said Hikaru as the guys walked ran up to him, "Hey, hey you?"

"What?" asked the man getting out of the car.

"Are you Wataru Mubou?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah so what?" asked Mubou.

"Did you run over some man standing in the front of the entrance?" asked Hunny.

"Is this about that death kid? God why is everyone on my ass on that? It's not my fault the kid was death and didn't hear me coming. The kid's got to learn how to look around, and maybe not stand where cars go in or out!" said Mubou as he tried to walk towards the entrance. However he didn't Kokuro has also enterrned the garage.

"So you admit it!" she said, "you admit it was you that hit my brother!"

"Where are you going?" asked Hikaru trying to stop him.

"Away obviously seeing as I can't come home with out being harassed!" said Mubou.

"No you're not!" Mori heard Kokuro say as she went and pulled out her doll. He turned around in time to see her about to pull the red thread. He raced over to Kokuro to try to stop her but she was too quick and pulled the thread.

"_Your Grievance Shall Be Avenged,"_

"Hey he's gone!" said Hunny as he saw the man disappear.

* * *

"Any luck with finding that man?" Tamaki asked.

"No, but here's a new list Haruhi. Do any of these men look like the one you saw?" said Kyoya showing it to Haruhi. Haruhi however didn't respond.

"Haruhi?" said Tamaki waving her hand in front of her. Both boys looked at each other nervous.

* * *

"Stupid people," Wataru muttered as he headed towards the exit. He had just arrived when suddenly a chain fence dropped down in front of him. "Huh, why is the garage closed already?" He walked over to it. Outside he saw a bald guy in a uniform.

"Hey, hey buddy can you let me out?" he asked. The man didn't turn, "Hey buddy, can you hear me? I said let me out!"

"Hmm?" said Wanyūdō finally turning around, "I'm sorry I can't hear you."

"I said let me out!" said Wataru.

"Sorry can't hear you," said Wanyūdō as he started to walk away.

"Hey, hey come here!" Wataru shouted. "There's got to be another way out of here." He walked around until he saw another guy walking around. "Hey do you know if there's another way out?" Ren turned and nodded and open his mouth.

"What?" said Wataru. Ran kept moving his mouth like he was talking but nothing came out, "What, I can't hear you?" Ren looked surprised. He pointed behind Wataru. Wataru turned around to see his car coming right at him, fast. "Oh shit!" Wataru ran off as fast as he could with the car still chasing after him.

"Help, help someone help me!" he tired to call out, but no sound came out.

"Over here," a woman's voice echoed all around.

"Where?" asked Wataru.

"Over here, can't you hear?" asked Hone as her voiced echoed all around.

"I can hear you but, I can't tell where you are!" said Wataru as he raced around still trying to get away from his car.

"You can't hear me?" asked Hone.

"I can, I just," all of a sudden Wataru felt his car hit him sending him flying. He landed hard with a thud.

"So feeling ready to confess to what you've done?" asked Hone.

"Are you willing to admit you've done something wrong," said Ren.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wataru.

"Even after this you still haven't been able to figure it out?" asked Wanyūdō.

"No, I don't know why everyone's always up in my case! They should just learn to get out of my way!" said Wataru.

"Well there you have it Miss," said Hone.

"_Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness brining torment and pain to others. Oh damn soul wallowing in your sin. Perhaps it's time to die," _

* * *

"No!" said Tamaki as Haruhi rose up her arm after giving her speech.

"It's too bad you're always in a hurry it got you no where," said Haruhi, "It got you no where now. You'll never be able to go anywhere again. You're trapped forever. This is vengeance so I'm to ferry you to Hell." She shook her head once she came out of her trance. She immediately felt herself being held by Tamaki.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," he said.

"It's okay," said Haruhi, "I'm starting to think there's nothing more we can do."

* * *

"Why did you do that?" asked Kaoru walking up Kokuro.

"I had no choice!" she said looking down at the mark on her chest, "You heard what he said. He knew what he did and was never going to admit it! I did the right thing here!"

"But aren't you going to Hell now?" asked Hunny.

"Oh well, at least my brother will get justice," said Kokuro just as her phone went off, "Hello? Oh hi Mom, you're where? He did really? That's great! I'll be right back up!" She hung up looking happy, "My brother woke up! I'm going to see him now."

When Kokuro got back to the hospital she found her brother up and signing to her parents. When he saw her, he smiled brighten and sighed, 'Hey Sis.'

'Hey Bro,' Kokuro signed back, 'Its good to be able to talk to you again!'

* * *

A candle lit with the name Kokuro Rou

"_Your grievance shall be avenged,"_


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Warning Contains Some Violence

Haruhi sat by herself with her head slumped down on her hand. She was finding herself more and more falling into despair and she wasn't sure if anything was going to draw her out of it. Why was she still seeing these things? And why did it seem like she wasn't able to stop them? God she hated having to see these people get sent to Hell over and over again after having to be tortured for what they've done.

"You're still down about that one guy going to hell?" Hikaru suddenly asked her. She looked up at him sad before looking away.

"You know I can't help but think that this guy really deserved to go to Hell," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," muttered Haruhi, "You keep saying that but it still isn't right!"

"Keep telling yourself that Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Hi everyone," said Hunny walking into the room with Mori, "We just found out where our class' going to for its trip, England."

"Sound nice," said Kyoya.

"Yeah even though were just there a few months ago with our families, oh well," said Hunny like it was nothing.

"How soon are you leaving?" asked Kyoya looking down at his notebook.

"In about a week," said Hunny.

"Very well, I shall make the adjustments for while you're gone," said Kyoya. Hunny walked over to Haruhi at her table.

"Hey Haru-Chan?" he asked.

"Hmm yes?" asked Haruhi.

"Did you want Takashi or me to bring you something back from England to help cheer you up?" asked Hunny.

"If you want to you, you can, but it doesn't really matter to me. No offence or anything Hunny-Sempi," said Haruhi. She was taken by surprised by Hunny suddenly hugging her.

"I think a present will do you a lot of good Haru-Chan," he said.

"Hmm thanks Sempi," said Haruhi. It had been a while since someone had seemed to feel the need to send someone to Hell.

* * *

"Come on Takashi let's go to a candy shop! I want to get lots and lots of chocolates!" said Hunny as he ran down the street. Mori was quick to act and grabbed Hunny before he could get too far.

"Don't run off like that. You still don't know the area that well," he said.

"Oh sorry," said Hunny sweetly as he kept walking down the street. He soon forgot his cousin's advice when he happened to see candy shop just up ahead. "Oh oh candy!" Hunny raced off fast only to accidentally bumped into a girl who looked about to be 13 coming out of a grocery store, causing her to spill some of her things. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," said the girl gathering up her things. Mori was quick to help as well. She looked Hunny and Mori over, "You speak very good English."

"Thanks!" said Hunny smiling, "We're here on a school trip."

"Oh that's lovely," said the girl.

"Can we help you carry your things back to your house?" asked Hunny.

"Uh no, you don't have to do that," said the girl, "It's not that fine."

"Oh no, it's no big deal," said Hunny. Right as he said that Mori took the bags from the girl before she couldn't even argue.

"Um okay let's head this way," said the girl leading them to a rundown looking town house. "Thank you very much again. You really didn't have to do this."

"Oh its okay," said Hunny, "We were more then happy to do this for you…,"

"Annabelle Smith! Get your butt in here!" a man shouted suddenly appearing at the front door.

"Uh yes, coming Father!" said Annabelle, "Thank you again." She raced up the stairs and into the house followed by her father who slammed the door shut.

"He sure didn't sound nice did he?" said Hunny.

"No," said Mori.

* * *

Annabelle hurried as fast as she could to the kitchen with her groceries hoping to outrun her father. However the minute she reached the kitchen, put down her groceries and turned around she was greeted by a hard slap against the face.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" shouted her father.

"Nothing Father!" Annabelle insisted.

"You think I'm stupid!" snapped her father slapping her again, "You're five minutes late and you were with some boys! And not just some ordinary boys, foreigners! Some stupid evil Asians! What the hell were you thinking!" He slapped her again before shoving her off to the side to inspect some of the food. "And why does some of the food look like it's been damaged?"

"I may have um accidentally dropped some of my groceries is all," said Annabelle timidly. Her father immediately turned and slapped her across the face again.

"You worthless shrine, can't you do anything right!" he shouted at her.

"I'm sorry Father!" said Annabelle as she tried to move away from her father's blows, "Please!" But her father didn't stop hitting her over and over again. Finally Annabelle ran out to the kitchen and upstairs to her room making sure to lock it behind her. She sunk down and pressed her back against it as she started to cry. It wasn't like her father was that good of a person before her mother up and disappeared. But now that it was just the two of them, it seemed like her father was becoming more and more violent with her. She often wondered about her mother and where it was her mother ran off to. Annabelle could only assume it was to protect the baby she had been pregnant with at the time. Her father for some reason was under the impression that her mother was being disloyal to her and the child wasn't his. Then one day her mother was gone, just like that. Her cloths were all gone and everything. Annabelle could understand a little that if her mother had an opportunity to run she should take it. She just wished her mother had taken her with her instead of leaving her alone with her father. Her father was a lot more rude, violent and quick to anger. Not to mention that now he was constantly down in the basement for hours on end doing weird and peculiar things that smelled awful. Annabelle didn't have to be told to keep out of there. She was more then willingly to stay out of there before her father beat her senseless about not going down there. Her father seemed to love beating her up for no reason. He had also like beating her mother. If she had chosen to have an affair, Annabelle would have understood completely.

A while later Annabelle woke up and realized it was dark and that she was hungry. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see that her dad hadn't bothered to put away the food and some of the things had gone bad. She sighed as she salvaged what she could and threw away the rest. She hoped her father was either in his room asleep or in the basement doing whatever it was he was did down there so he wouldn't come up and blame her for the mess.

Finally after what little food she was able to preserve was put away she made herself a stew and took it to her room. She looked over at her clock. It was seriously getting late almost midnight. She walked over to her computer and just started to browse through anything and everything. She decided to look up something about Japan thinking about those two nice Japanese boys that had helped her earlier that day. She thumbed through some different things about Japan until finally she found herself looking at the different apps they had maybe come up with. As the looked through them she happened to find something that really caught her eye. An app for something called the Hell Correspondence. She looked it over and saw that it advertised that if someone really desired vengeance against someone they could type that person's name into the website at midnight someone known as the Hell Girl would come and take the person away. Annabelle looked over at her clock. It was just about midnight. So out of curiosity she went and accessed the Hell Correspondence. To her surprise it appeared.

'Wow,' thought Annabelle. Feeling even more curious, she went and type in her father's name and hit send.

* * *

'Ai you have a message,'

'Yes Grandmother,' said Ai walking over to her computer.

'It looks like this is from outside Japan. You're popularity is spreading it seems,"

"Yes Grandmother you're right," said Ai checking the message.

* * *

"Bye Haruhi I'm off to work," called out Ranka as he walked out of the front door.

"Bye Dad," said Haruhi. It was Saturday with her father gone it gave her some alone time to really to try and clear her mind of things other then whatever it was that was causing her to have these visions. She walked over to her washer to start a load when she realized she was no longer looking at her washer or dryer. Instead she was in some sort of new room she didn't recognized and was all dark out.

'Where, where am I?' she thought. Then she looked over to the only source of light that was at a computer. 'What's going on? This isn't right. It isn't even midnight. Where am I?' Just then the girl turned around and Haruhi could tell immediately tell she wasn't Japanese. She wasn't even Asian. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. Haruhi seemed to already to know that her name was Annabelle Smith for some reason.

"Huh?! Ah! W-Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" she asked with a very distinct British accent.

"_You summoned me, my name is Ai,"_

"Oh my god so this is real? Hell girls real? You're Hell Girl?" asked Annabelle.

"_Yes," _Then Haruhi saw the hand with the doll, _"This is for you. If you truly desire vengeance untie the red thread. Untying the thread binds you into a convent with me and I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell."_

"Hell?" said Annabelle as she took the doll, "Well if there was anyone who diserved to go to Hell it's my father I guess."

"_However, once vengeance has been served you'll have to deliver on your end of the bargain as well,"_

"My end?" said Annabelle.

"_There always has to price. When you die your soul will also belong to Hell. There is where you will stay for all of eternity, never to know the joys of Heaven and instead wonder through a world of pain and agony." _Annabelle gasped scared as she held the doll close.

"_And now the decision rest with you,"_

Haruhi gasped as she once again came out of her trance.

'No, no not again!' she thought, 'Please tell me this isn't going to be the next one! She's all the way in Britain! How am I going to be able to help stop her!'


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi steadied herself as she wondered over to her phone and called up Tamaki.

"Haruhi what a nice surprise," he said answering the phone.

"Sempi," she said weakly.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" asked Tamaki.

"I, I had another vision," muttered Haruhi.

"You did when?" asked Tamaki.

"Just, just now," said Haruhi.

"How could that be?" asked Tamaki, "I thought you only had the first of the visions at midnight."

"Well, that's the thing. The new person who summoned her, the hell girl, she lives in England," said Haruhi.

"In England?" asked Tamaki, "Hang on I'm going to call Kyoya and possibly the twins and then we'll come over to your place alright?"

"Okay," said Haruhi as she hung up her phone still shaking slightly.

* * *

"And you're sure she British?" asked Kyoya working on his laptop.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "Her accent was undoubtedly British."

"Well how could you be seeing her summoning the Hell Girl at this time of the day?" asked Hikaru.

"Well it is roughly around midnight over there in Britain at the moment," said Kyoya, "What was the name again Haruhi?"

"Annabelle Smith," said Haruhi, "She wants to send her violently abusive father William to Hell."

"How did you know the father's name?" asked Hikaru.

"She put his name into send," said Haruhi.

"But how did you know he was abusive to her?" asked Kaoru.

"I," Haruhi paused for a moment. How did she know that? All she saw of the man was his name? "I really don't know. And anyway that's not the main issue here!"

"Haruhi's right! We've got to find someway to stop this girl from doing the unimaginable!" said Tamaki.

"Well if this guy's abusive to his daughter maybe he deserves it," said Hikaru.

"But there has to be another solution as to what she can do in order to stop him right?" said Haruhi, "Not that it matters seeing as how she's in England and we're here."

"Well aren't Hunny-Sempi and Mori-Sempi in England at the moment?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes but England is a big country and there's no guarantee they're anywhere near where she is," said Kyoya.

"London," said Haruhi. The four guys all looked at her surprised, "She's in London."

"How did you know that Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know exactly," said Haruhi, "But her address is 3331 Spinner Street."

"It seems you are gaining more and more knowledge about these victims and their tormentors each time you see them," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, you're right," said Haruhi feeling a bit scared.

"Well in either case the fact that both this girl and Hunny-Sempi and Mori-Sempi are in London we could somehow someway try and see if they can locate her," said Kyoya.

"Well let's call him right now and ask," said Tamaki.

"You can do that but I should warn you that even though Hunny-Sempi is in London he could still easily take his revenge for being woken up," said Kyoya. Tamaki immediately dropped his phone.

"So then, what do we do?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi looked over at Tamaki's cell phone and picked it up.

"Haruhi you're not actually going to call them are you?" asked Hikaru.

"There are worse things then being torment briefly by Hunny-Sempi. Like for example, being torment for all eternity," said Haruhi as she started to dial.

* * *

"Mmm," Hunny moaned happily eating more chocolate, "I love all of these sweets!"

"It's midnight Mitsukuni," said Mori, "You really should get some sleep."

"But I'm not tried. I want to stay up and eat some more sweets," whined Hunny. Just then his phone went off, "Hello?"

"Hi Hunny-Sempi?" said Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan?" said Hunny surprised.

"Did I wake you?" asked Haruhi.

"Um no, I'm kind of hyper thanks to all of the sweets I've been eating all day," said Hunny, "what's up? Do you miss us?"

"Well actually it's a little bit complicated then that," said Haruhi, "I um had another vision."

"You mean one of those kinds of visions?" asked Hunny. Mori perked up when he heard Hunny muttered those few words.

"Yes, and the thing is I think the girl I saw this time was in London," said Haruhi.

"You do?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah and I think I know where she lives. She lives at 3331 Spinner Street and her name is Annabelle Smith," said Haruhi.

"Annabelle Smith," said Hunny thinking out loud, "Where did I hear that name before?"

"She was the girl we met today," said Mori. Hunny nearly dropped his phone.

"You're Right!" said Hunny, "Do you think you can remember where she lived?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Okay," said Hunny, "Don't worry Haru-Chan we know exactly where to find this girl and we're going to try and see her right now!"

"You know her?" asked Haruhi.

"It's a long story," said Hunny as he got off the phone. Both he and Mori nodded before hurrying off.

* * *

Annabelle laid in her bed as she held the doll with the red thread. She thought long and hard about pulling the thread. Would this really be the right thing to do? Would it really be worth to send her father to Hell only to end up there herself?

'Oh Mother where are you? I need your help!' she thought. Just then she started to hear the sound of something tapping at her window. She looked over and realized someone was throwing rocks at her window.

'Huh?' she thought as she walked over towards the window and looked out. To her surprise she saw the same two Asian boys she had run into earlier that day.

"Um," she said opening the window, "Can I help you?"

"Hi," said Hunny waving at her, "Remember us?"

"Yes I do as a matter of fact," said Annabelle, "What are you doing here?"

"We were hoping we could talk to you," said Hunny.

"Um, can it wait?" asked Annabelle, "It's kind of late and I don't think my father's going to be happy if he sees you out here." She went to try and shut her window.

"It's about the Hell Girl!" Hunny called out to her. Annabelle immediately stopped and pocked her head back out.

"How did, how did you know about that?" she asked.

"You summoned her right?" asked Hunny.

"Yes, yes I did," said Annabelle.

"Can we talk about it then?" asked Hunny.

"Sure I'll be right down," said Annabelle.

* * *

Both Hunny and Mori stood in the yard waiting anxiously. As they waited Mori started to get the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around trying to find the source of whoever it was that was watching him.

"What's he doing?" asked Ren as he watched Mori look around.

"Who?" asked Hone.

"The big guy," said Ren, "He's looking around like he's trying to find something."

"Are you sure they're some of the boys that are always around her?" asked Hone.

"Pretty sure," said Ren.

"But how did they come over here all the way from Japan?" asked Hone.

"That is a good question," said Ren, "Any ideas Mistress?" He looked over At Ai who was standing nearby looking off lost into the distance.

"No idea," she said.

"Do you think they're going to be able to convince her to give the doll back?" asked Hone.

Ai didn't answer but continue to stare ahead.

* * *

"How did you two know I'm contacted the Hell Girl?" Annabelle asked once she got outside.

"Did you though?" asked Hunny.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did," said Annabelle.

"Did she tell you what would happen if you pull the thread?" Hunny asked.

"Yes, my father will be taken to Hell and I'll go to Hell after I die as well," said Annabelle as she went and sat on her porch, "But I don't know what else to do! I can't stand my father any more! He already drove my mother away to the point that she left without me so she could get away from him! I haven't seen or heard from her in so long and I miss her so much! I know there's no way she could probably come back. He'd kill her if he ever saw her again."

"Can't you leave somehow?" asked Hunny.

"I have nowhere else to go!" said Annabelle, "I can't seem to get into contact with any of my mother's old friends. It's like they're all disappearing too."

"Oh," said Hunny as he sat down next to her, "But there has to be something else you can do. Maybe you could get a job or something to help support yourself."

"I've tried but I don't know if I could get a job that would help support myself," said Annabelle, "Look it's nice you two care so much, but I don't think there's anything else that can be done. Hell Girl maybe my only way to help get rid of my father."

"Well what if we could give you some money to help you get away?" asked Hunny.

"Oh no, I couldn't accept money from you two! I barely know you!" said Annabelle.

"It's worth it if it keeps you from going to Hell," said Hunny, "Is there an ATM around here?"

"Yeah down at that shop where we met," said Annabelle.

"Takashi?" said Hunny looking up at Mori.

"Yeah," said Mori heading out of the yard.

"You go upstairs and get packed. When Takashi comes back we'll help take you to a hotel or something okay? I'll wait out here and keep watch," said Hunny.

"Um okay," said Annabelle. She quietly walked back inside of her house and up to her room. Quietly as she could she started packing up what she would need. She was just about done when she saw the doll on her desk.

"Guess I don't really need this after all," she said, "But what do I do with it now?"

* * *

"I wonder if Hunny-Sempi and Mori-Sempi were able to find her," said Kaoru as the group of five still sat around Haruhi's table waiting to hear from them again.

"Hunny-Sempi said he'd call us as soon as he could with an update," said Kyoya.

"I hope they're able to do something," said Haruhi. Suddenly she found herself in Annabelle's room again.

'What the?' Haruhi thought, 'Why am I back here?'

"Haruhi?" said Tamaki alarmed when he noticed that Haruhi had that same dazed look she always got when she had a vision, "Oh no maybe I think we're too late!"

"Do you really want to give that doll back?" she suddenly said.

"Huh?" said Tamaki and the twins.

* * *

"Huh?" said Annabelle twirling around to see Ai once again in her room, "You again! What are you doing here?"

"_Do you really want to give the doll back?" _asked Ai.

* * *

"Give the doll back?" asked Kaoru.

"Is this for real?" asked Hikaru.

"Maybe Hunny-Sempi and Mori-Sempi were able to get through to this girl!" said Tamaki hopefully.

* * *

"I'm, I'm starting to think I don't need it anymore," said Annabelle glancing out the window where Hunny was still waiting patiently, "If these boys really are going to help me then I may not need it. Who knows I may even be able to find my mother after I leave if I'm not with my father any more."

"_I don't think…,"_

"…that's going to be possible," said Haruhi

"Huh?" said Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What do you mean?" asked Annabelle.

"There's something…,"

"…_you need to see," _said Ai as she pointed off to the side. Annabelle looked over towards where she was pointing and gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Both Haruhi and Annabelle could see her kitchen as clear as day. It was night time and her mother was quietly walking into the room looking around scared. Suddenly the lights turned on and she could see her father sitting at the table.

"_And where have you been?!" _he snapped.

"_Edward!" _said her mother startled.

"_I've asked you where you've bloody been woman!"_ snapped her father as she stood up from his seat and stormed over to her, _"You've been seeing Him again haven't?! Haven't You?! Answer me woman!"_

"_I, I don't know what you're talking about dear!" _said her mother backing off.

"_Yes you do you bloody two timing whore!" _sad her father.

"_Edward you're drunk aren't you! You've been at the pub all night haven't you!"_ said her mother trying to back away.

"_It's the only place I can bloody think! And you know what I think! I think you've been two timing me and that little brat in you isn't really mine!" _Annabelle could see her mother start to look mad!

"_Alright if you want to know there is a chance this baby isn't yours! It could very well be James's! And with that said I'm leaving now and taking Annabelle with me! That's the only reason I would come back to this dump!"_ she said.

'She wanted me to go with her?' thought Annabelle. Then her father started getting angrier.

"_You're not going anywhere you stupid greedy bitch!" _he said grabbing a knife off of the counter and advanced towards her. Her mother panicked and raced towards the basement followed by her father. What happened next was so horrifying that both Haruhi and Annabelle wanted to look away but neither one seem to be able to bring themselves to do so. Her father started to first skin of her mother's stomach and then start to remove any kind of organs he could out her body before decapitating her! Soon after her father went and buried her mother's body in the crawlspace.

"Oh my god!" said Annabelle sneaking to her knees.

'Oh my god,' thought Haruhi.

"_And that's not all," _said Ai, Soon another vision came up. This one was of her mother's lover James. The man she was threatening to leave her father for coming to the house looking for her, only to be lured into the basement by her father and killed in a similar fashion and buried as well. Not long after some of her mother's friends and some of James's friends arrived at the house as well most suffering the same fate as James and her mother and winded up buried in the crawlspace or even under the floorboards.

"That's really what's been going on?" Annabelle asked.

"_Yes,"_ said Ai.

"I have to see this! I have to see for myself!" said Annabelle as when got up and raced downstairs to the basement still holding onto the straw doll.

* * *

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi coming out of her trance.

"What what happened?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Annabelle's mother!" said Haruhi.

"What about her?" asked Kyoya.

"I, I saw what happened," said Haruhi, "I saw her mother getting butchered and then beheaded by her father along with a bunch of her mother's friends and her lover!"

"Lover?" asked the twins.

"Yes, her mother's lover," said Haruhi, "Her mother was having an affair and her father thought the child might be he his so he killed him too."

"Are you sure?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, it's like I was the one showing it to this Annabelle girl!" said Haruhi.

"But how?" asked the twins.

"I, I don't know," said Haruhi.

* * *

The minute Annabelle got down there the smell was even worse then before. It made her gag just a little but she didn't stop as she walked over towards the spot where her father supposable buried her mother. Hastily she started digging at the dirt until suddenly she saw a pair of big green eyes.

"Oh no!" she said digging when suddenly the saw with her horror her mother's head roll out and land in front of her! Annabelle screamed.

"Who's down there?!" she suddenly heard her father shout out. Annabelle turned around in fear as she heard her father stomping down the stairs.

"Annabelle?" he said when he saw her. Then he saw his late wife's head at her feet. "Oh so you figured it out huh? Well I suppose this was going to happen sooner or later huh?" He walked over to his work bench and picked up a knife, "Don't worry dear you'll be with your mother soon!"

Outside Hunny sat waiting for Mori and Annabelle when he suddenly heard the sound of screaming coming from the basement.

"Huh?!" he said as he tried burst in through the back door.

Annabelle found herself up against a wall with her father blocking her only way out.

"Father please!" she pleaded.

"Sorry but I can't let you get away with this!" said her father smiling sadistically. Annabelle suddenly held up the doll. "What is that?"

"It's what you deserve!" said Annabelle as she went and pulled the thread.

"_Your Grievance Shall Be Avenged,"_

* * *

"Haruhi?" said Tamaki when he saw she was again in her trance, "Please tell me it didn't happen again!"

* * *

"What was that?" asked Edward looking around at the sudden guest of wind. He looked back to where his daughter was instead was horrified to see his wife there instead with her head back on her body.

"Hello dear," she said.

"Ah!" Edward screamed.

"What's the matter dear?" asked his wife, "Don't you recognize your wife with her lovely head?" She took her head off and threw it her husband. Edward looked down modified at the sight of the head. "How about giving us a kiss?" Edward screamed and threw the head away as he backed up away. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder coming from the crawl space. He turned around to see his wife's lover James crawling out of the crawlspace.

"Hey there old chum," he said. Edward screamed even louder as he saw more and more of his victims come out of the crawl space.

"Oh god! Oh god!" he cried as he tried to get away only to trip and fall over. He looked down and saw a hand grabbed a hold of his leg. The victims under the floor were coming out too.

"Hi Ed!" they all said as climbed out of the floor and crawled towards them.

"No no no! Get away from me!" Edwards shouted as he tried to climb up the stairs. When the got to the top however he found the door was completely gone.

"What, what, where's the door!" he shouted feeling for it. Suddenly he lost his grip and slipped down the stairs hard on the ground. He looked up and saw all of his murdered victims surrounding him.

"Hi Ed," he said.

"You got to stay more sharp Ed," said his wife, "You'll lose your head!" She pulled out the knife and held it up against his neck. "Oh and just so you know the baby was yours after all, and a boy."

"Huh?" said Edward as he felt something fall on his stomach. He looked down and saw a baby with his head turned to back to him. "That's my baby?"

"Oh yes," said his wife as the baby turned around to see it was a demon. He leaped towards Ed's face clawing at him and snapping at him. "Ah, ah! This can't be my baby!"

"But of course it is. It's a monster just like you!" said his wife.

"Just like you Ed! Just like you Ed!" chanted the other victims around him over and over again as the demon baby kept attacking him.

"Ah Ah, what the hell is going on here!" Edward shouted as he tried to fight the demon off of him.

"Hell indeed," said a new voice. Edwards looked up to three Asian looking people now surrounding him.

"You, You're what's doing this aren't you!" he shouted.

"Are you ready to admit you're wrong?" asked Hone.

"Don't you think what you've done is overkill?" asked Ren.

"Don't tell us you didn't think what you were doing wasn't wrong," said Wanyūdō.

"What was I suppose to do!" shouted Edward as she continued to fend off the demon child, "Let that bitch keep cheating on me and then up and leave me with my children! She didn't deserve to get off to easily! Not like that! Nor did that bloody wanker that she was seeing! All those others should have just minded their own business or better yet tell me the truth in the first place!"

"Well there you have it Miss," said Ren. Edward was so focused on defending himself against the demon baby he didn't see Ai appear near his head.

"_Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness brining torment and pain to others," _she said

"Oh damn soul wallowing in your sin," said Haruhi.

"Perhaps it is time to die," _"Perhaps it is time to die," _as both girls pointed to the side.

"No!" said Tamaki.

Edward woke up in some boat looking around at the lake with lanterns.

"Hey what is this?" he asked, "you can't do this to me! I'm British!"

"_This place has no regulation of where a…,"_

"…person is from, nor does it care. This is probably the only place that holds not prejudice in such matters. It treats most who come in here the same," said Haruhi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Edward.

"Oh don't tell us you don't know what we're talking about sweetheart,"

"Huh?" said Ed looking next to him to see his dead wife all carved up sitting next to him.

"Well that's okay, I'll make sure you get the message loud and clear for now on dear," said his wife, "We all will." Edward could see all of his victims around him coming up from the water surrounding him.

"_This is vengeance…,"_

"…so I'm to ferry you to Hell,"

* * *

Haruhi gasped.

"No, no!" she said.

"The father got taken to Hell?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes," said Haruhi timidly.

"Good," said Hikaru, "It's where he belongs."

"Shut-up Hikaru!" said Haruhi, "you don't know what you're talking about!"

* * *

"Hello, anyone down here!" Hunny shouted as he raced down the stairs only to find Annabelle cowering in the corner and a human head on the floor. "What happened?"

"He killed them, he killed all of them," said Annabelle. She timidly pointed towards the head, "That head is my mother. He killed her! He killed her!"

"So then did you pull the thread?" asked Hunny timidly.

"Yes," said Annabelle weakly, "He was going to kill me too."

* * *

Annabelle sat in her kitchen not paying attention to the cup of tea that was placed in front of her as the police searched the basement and carried up body after body.

"Well this should help clear up a lot," said one of the officers, "Now then where is your father?"

"I don't know," said Annabelle, "I really don't."

"Oh must have run off then," said the officer, "don't worry we'll find him."

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Hunny who was sitting with her.

"I don't know. I really don't," said Annabelle.

"Hmm, Takashi," said Hunny looking over at Mori. Mori nodded and handed her an envelope with the money they had promised her.

"No I can't take your money now," she said.

"Please take it. I think you'll going to need it now," said Hunny.

"Thank you I guess," said Annabelle, "You really didn't have to do this."

"Well at least you should try and have a good life before you know," said Hunny.

"Yeah, you're right," said Annabelle looking at her Mark a forever reminder about what was going to come.

'Looks like I'll see you again soon Father,' she thought.

* * *

A candle lit with the name Annabelle Smith.

"_Your grievance shall be avenged," _


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hi everyone we're back," said Hunny walking into the club room with Mori. "We got presents for everyone," he said trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh thank you Hunny-Sempi," said Tamaki as he Kyoya and the twins each took their presents.

"Hi Haru-Chan," said Hunny walking up to her sitting by a window, "Look what I got for you." He held up a snow globe, "It has the parliament building in it. It's a real important law building in London."

"Oh thanks Hunny-Sempi," said Haruhi as she took the snow globe.

"Are you still upset that we couldn't stop Annabelle from sending her father to Hell?" asked Hunny.

"It wasn't your fault. You did everything to do to help stop her. It probably would have worked had it not been for," Haruhi stopped and looking out the window.

"For what Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"If this so called Hell Girl hadn't shown her what really happened to her mother and those poor other people correct?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "Or even if her father hadn't cornered her like he had."

"I still say he deserved what he got," said Hikaru, "I would have wanted to send him to Hell for what he did."

"Hikaru, remember?" said Kaoru. He looked over Haruhi nervous who looked like she was going to snap again but instead looked back out at the window.

"Hmm," muttered Mori.

"Something bothering you Mori-Sempi?" asked Tamaki.

"When we were in England talking to the girl, it felt like we were being watched," said Mori.

"Watched by who?" asked Haruhi looking over at him.

"I'm not sure. Just watched," said Mori.

"Watched huh?" asked Haruhi.

"What is wrong about that?" asked Kyoya.

"Just one of those people I usually see during the torment, there's something weird about his eye," said Haruhi, "It's like he can use a big eye to see into other areas or to really scare people and…," Just then she noticed Mori looking around with caution.

"Mori-Sempi what's wrong?" asked Tamaki.

"We're being watched again," said Mori.

"We are?" asked Hikaru.

"By who?" asked Kaoru both looking around confused and worried.

* * *

"How does he keep doing that?" asked Ren as watched the scene of the host club from a distance with Hone and Wanyūdō.

"It would appear his skills are extremely sharp," said Wanyūdō.

"Is that how they knew to come to England to try and stop us there too?" asked Hone.

"I don't think that's really the case," said Wanyūdō, "I can't help but think that the two of them didn't come to London simply to stop us."

"But you got to admit it's rather strange that they happen to show up there. Do you think there's more to these six then what it seems?" asked Hone.

"Hmm," said Wanyūdō, "One can only wonder. We may have to watch out for these boys."

"Like right now?" said Ren.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hone.

"I mean we should watch out for the big boy that's coming to look for us right now!" said Ren as he watched Mori race out of the club room followed by the other five boys and Haruhi.

"Oh dear," said Wanyūdō.

"Well it's not like he's actually going to be able to find us," said Hone, "Right?"

* * *

As Mori burst out of the school into the courtyard he started sniffing around trying to figure out where their spies were.

"See anything Takashi?" asked Hunny. Mori kept sniffing the air. He started to get a very fowl odor coming from the shadows.

"Oh no it's him!" said Ren when he saw Mori looking towards where they were hiding.

"Well maybe it's time we took our leave," said Wanyūdō as the three ducked away.

Mori stopped just before the shadows when he noticed the smell was gone. He walked further in and saw no one was there.

"Uh Mori-Sempi, there's nothing here," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"There was something here," said Mori, "I could smell it."

"Smelled it?" said the twins.

"Well whoever or whatever was here it's gone now. We should go back towards the club room," said Kyoya.

"Sure," said the twins as the group started to head back towards the school building. Haruhi however stood in front of the shadows looking into it. It seemed to go on and on and for some reason she seemed to feel the need to go in towards it.

"Haruhi?" said Tamaki when he realized Haruhi wasn't following them. He turned and saw her disappeared into the shadowy area where Mori had thought someone was spying on them. "Haruhi come back!" he shouted running towards the shadows. He couldn't help but feel scared over the notion of loosing Haruhi to the darkness.

* * *

Haruhi kept walking and walking until she came upon a simple spider web in front of her. On it was the most unusual spider she had ever seen. It sat in the middle of the web with a mix of different colors and for some reason it almost seemed to have three eyes on its back. And all three were looking straight at her.

'_It's almost time, you're time is almost up,'_

"Wha, what?" said Haruhi. She was soon distracted by the feel of a hand on her shoulder and being pulled back out of the darkness and into the light.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki gripping her shoulders. Haruhi looked up at him confused, "What were you doing down there?" Haruhi looked back towards the shadows.

"What happened to the spider?" she asked sounding like she was bit out of her mind.

"What spider?" asked Tamaki looking down into the darkness, "I don't see any spider down there. I can't see anything down there."

"But there was a spider down there," said Haruhi.

"I'm sure there was," said Kyoya, "It's a dusty dark place. The sort of atmosphere that spiders would usually enjoy living in. However I'd be more thinking that you should be worrying about the club room where our guests are no doubt waiting for us."

"Huh?" said Haruhi, "Oh sure."

"Kyoya, what do you think Haruhi was talking about with the whole spider thing?" asked Tamaki.

"She saw a spider plain and simple," said Kyoya.

"Are you sure?" asked Tamaki, "It felt like there was more to it then that."

"Please Tamaki you're simply letting your imagination get away from you. Let's go ahead and get back to the club room," said Kyoya.

"Sure," said Tamaki walking after his friend not sure if Haruhi seeing this so called spider was merely nothing.

* * *

Haruhi did her best to keeping her focus on her guest all during club hours. But for some reason she constantly found herself thinking back about that spider she saw and what he said.

"Hey Kyoya," she said after club hours were done.

"Yes?" asked Kyoya working on his laptop.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Haruhi.

"Certainly," said Kyoya, "What can I do for you?"

"Can you find me some information about spiders?" asked Haruhi. Kyoya stopped typing and looked up at her as did all of the other Host Club members.

"Does this have anything to do with that so called spider you saw earlier?" asked Kyoya finally.

"I just, there was something about it. It's like it had eyes," said Haruhi.

"Spiders do have eyes Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"No, on it's like back," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry?" asked Kyoya.

"It had like this weird design on it that made it look like it had three eyes and they were all looking at me," said Haruhi. Kyoya started typing trying to find information about spiders.

"I can't seem to find any information on a spider with that kind of design on it," he said.

"Maybe you just didn't see it right. I mean it was dark down there," said Tamaki.

"No I know what I saw," said Haruhi, "And heard."

"Heard?" asked the host club.

"Yeah he said something to me. He said that _'_It's almost time, you're time is almost up,' or something like that," said Haruhi.

"The spider spoke to you?" said Hikaru.

"I know it sounds weird but it's the truth," said Haruhi, "I heard him say that."

"Are you really sure it was the spider that said that and not someone else speaking?" asked Kyoya, "Perhaps there was an open window and you merely heard someone talking from inside?"

"No," said Haruhi confidently, "I know it was the spider talking!"

"Okay okay chill out," said Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyoya meanwhile stared typing again.

"Now what are you looking up?" Haruhi asked annoyed.

"Trying to look around to see if I can find something linking spiders with hell or this so called hell girl you keep having a connection with," said Kyoya.

"Any luck with that name Haruhi keeps calling herself?" asked Tamaki, "What is it, Ai or something like that?"

"Yeah that's the name," said Haruhi.

"I've been trying to reference the name but so far nothing really popped up," said Kyoya.

* * *

Ai sat in her hut staring off into the nothing when her three helpers walked into the hut as well.

"Everything going okay Miss Ai?" asked Ren.

"Hmm, yes," was all Ai would say.

"Miss, is there anything we can do about this?" asked Hone.

"This is his will," said Ai, "It's always been his will." At that Ren, Hone and Wanyūdō all saw the spider sitting in the corner of the room.

"I see," Wanyūdō said bitterly, "Well then, I guess we won't have to really worry about those men will we?"

"I didn't say that," said Ai.

"What?" asked Hone and Ran.

"Hmm," said Wanyūdō, "No one said this was going to be interesting."

"Ai," the three of them suddenly heard her grandmother say, "You have a message."

"Yes Grandmother," said Ai as she walked over to her computer.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Come on come on!" Atsushi Jibo grunted as he typed in the name Genkei Yougo in the Hell Correspondence web sight. He looked over at the house next to him. He could vaguely make out the shape of his girlfriend Aoko in her rooms behind the bars.

* * *

Aoko looked out through her window looking out towards her boyfriend's house. She thought she saw a light on and wondered what he was doing. Suddenly she heard her uncle Genkei burst into the room.

"Why is your light on?" he asked, "Do you know how late is! You should be asleep!" Then he noticed her window. "You were trying to see him weren't you?!" He stormed over and pulled the curtains shut. "You know you're not allowed to see or talk to him! He's no good for you, not after he got you pregnant!" Aoko looked down at her big belly ashamed. "Here you are a junior in high school and about to become a mother! Is that really a good future for you or that baby? No it's not! Your parents would be ashamed of you right now! When I took you in I promised them that I would take care of you and this is how you thank me? By shaming me and your parents by doing something stupid by sleeping with that stupid neighbor boy and getting knocked up!"

"I'm sorry uncle," said Aoko timidly.

"You should be after everything you've done!" said Genkei, "Now get some sleep! You won't do your baby any good by staying up this late! You still have school tomorrow after all!"

"Yes Uncle," said Aoko as she lay down on her bed.

"When I come back to check on you, you better be asleep understand?" said Genkei as he stormed out of the room slamming it shut and turning off the light. Aoko sighed sadly fighting the tears in her eyes from her uncle's berating.

* * *

Atsushi sighed looking away from the window. He could see Aoko's uncle berating her through the curtain before he turned off the light. Of course this want's anything new. Ever since Aoko came to live with him, even before she got pregnant he had been extremely hard on her. Atsushi had actually been a little bit happy ever since Aoko came to live with her uncle after her parents died because it meant the two of them would be closer. However it became quite clear very swiftly that her uncle wasn't going to make life easy for either of them. He hounded Aoko everyday and night making her study or work hard since he felt it would make her a better person. He also didn't approve of Atsushi at all and did his best to keep them apart even though they lived next door to each other. That was why the one time her uncle was away she snuck over to his home and out of stress of her uncle's constant control asked him to have sex with her. That's how she got pregnant. And now her uncle was doing even more to control her, and had made it clear he was going to take custody of the baby after it came insisting that neither Aoko nor Atsushi would be able to take care of it. Frustrated he looked back at the computer screen.

"Come on come on!" he chanted again and again.

"Atsushi?" said his mother walking into his room, "Why are you still up?"

"Oh uh nothing!" said Atsushi quick to turn off the computer so his mother wouldn't see. His mother glanced over at the Yougo house.

"Honey I know you're scared about all of this, and your father and I are working to go up against that evil man so you can be with your baby. But staying up late like this isn't going to help anything. Go to sleep," she said.

"Uh yes Mom," said Atsushi. He sighed sadly after his mother walked out over the fact that the so called Hell Correspondence hadn't worked.

* * *

'No!' thought Haruhi after she saw the boy try the Hell Correspondence, 'No not again!'

She quickly reached over and grabbed her phone and dialed up Tamaki's number.

"Haruhi, did you see something new?" Tamaki asked terrified when Haruhi called.

"Yes it's a new boy named Atsushi Jibo. He's trying to get rid of his girlfriend Aoko Yougo's uncle since he's he controlling her and not letting him near her since she's pregnant with his child," said Haruhi.

"Is that what he said?" asked Tamaki in alarm.

"No," said Haruhi softly.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"She didn't even appear to him to give him the doll," said Haruhi.

"But then how did you know all that about him?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm not sure, but I did," said Haruhi "Somehow or another I did!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi calm down. Don't forget we still have much brighter ray of hope. You said the hell girl didn't appear to this boy yet right? Well we can still find him and talk him out of taking the deal with her!" said Tamaki, "I'll have everyone meet at my house tomorrow to plan out how to find this boy and stop him!"

"Thanks Tamaki," said Haruhi as she hung up.

* * *

"Do you think they're going to be able to stop this boy?" asked Ren watching Haruhi and listening to the conversation she had with Tamaki.

"We shall see," said Wanyūdō, "I suppose it'll be whoever gets to him first."

"Hmm," said Kyoya looking over the information, "It looks like everything you seemed to figure out about this young man is true. It would also appear that Mr. Jibo's family is trying to fight Mr. Yougo over him trying to keep their son away from his girlfriend and baby."

"That's good an all," said Hikaru.

"But how do we find him?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Kyoya, "Here we go. I have his home address, his school address and his work address. He has a part time job at a convenience store."

"Alright," said Tamaki, "Haruhi and I will check out his work. Kyoya, Hunny and Mori you three check out the school. Hikaru, Kaoru you two check out the home!"

"How is it that you always get to go with Haruhi?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Uh," said Tamaki.

"Its fine," said Haruhi as she stood up, "Let's just go before Hell Girl gets to him first!"

"Right lets go!" said Hunny as he also jumped up.

* * *

"So is this the house?" asked Hikaru as he and Kaoru showed up at Atsushi's house.

"According to the address yeah," said Kaoru as he looked over the note Kyoya had given him.

"Hmm," said Hikaru no looking to thrilled over the idea of finding the home.

"Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm just not sure we should bothering interfering after all," said Hikaru, "I mean the uncle's doing this rude things to them, it almost sounds like Hell Girl would be doing them a favor by getting rid of him."

"Well maybe," said Kaoru, "But maybe if we can stop just one person it could help save Haruhi from whatever's going on with her."

"Hmm," was Hikaru only response as the two of them kept walking. Suddenly another guy bumped into Hikaru's shoulder, "Hey!"

"Sorry," said the boy softly casting a glance at Hikaru. Hikaru immediately saw the young boy had some of his hair over his eye.

"Hey who are you?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm no one," said the boy trying to walk off.

"Hikaru?" said Kaoru.

"Didn't Haruhi say that one of the people helping Hell Girl always has hair over his eye?" asked Hikaru as he tried to follow after Ren, "Hey, hey come back."

Ren kept walking not stopping.

"Stop, come back!" said Hikaru shouted as he ran faster and faster after Ren. Ren smirked as he kept walking faster and faster luring Hikaru and Kaoru away from the two houses. They didn't see Atsushi walking out of the house.

* * *

"Well here's the school," said Kyoya as he Mori and Hunny showed up.

"Do you think either one's going to show up here?" asked Hunny.

"They have an open campus on Saturdays in case students need to do some make up and due to the fact that Ms. Yougo is pregnant and has to sometimes miss school for doctors appointments she sometimes comes here, escorted and supervised by her uncle none the less," said Kyoya going over his notes.

"Excuse me?" said a woman in a dress suite walking up to them, "May I help you?"

"Oh forgive us Madam," said Kyoya, "But we're from Ouran Academy and we heard about this fine school so we decided to come and see it."

"Sure that was it," said the woman, "I hate to be rude but this is private property and…,"

"Yes forgive us, we shall leave," said Kyoya as he and Hunny both turned to leave. Mori however looked the woman over. Something about her seemed familiar. As she turned to walk away Mori caught a whiff of a familiar sent. The same one he smelled the other day when he felt they were being watched in the club room.

"Takashi where are you going?" asked Hunny when he noticed Mori trying to follow after the woman.

"That woman, she smelled familiar," said Mori, "From when we were being watched yesterday."

"Are you saying she's involved in this somehow?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah!" said Mori hurrying after her. Hone smirked as she rounded the corner away from the three boys knowing they wouldn't see when the Yougos showing up.

* * *

"So this is the store he works at?" Haruhi asked as she looked around. She looked back down at the note Kyoya had given to her.

"So is he here?" asked Tamaki looking around.

"Let's go in and see and it not see when he works next," said Haruhi walking into the store.

"Can I help you?" asked the clerk behind the counter.

"Is Atsushi Jibo here?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh no his shift doesn't start until a little bit later. He's should be here soon," said the clerk.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She looked up at Tamaki, "Should we wait?" Tamaki however want's paying attention. He was too busy looking around the sights and sounds of the convenience store.

"This place has so much more then your local supermarket Haruhi!" he said excitedly. Haruhi sighed annoyed.

"Maybe I should have gone with the twins," she muttered. Suddenly she heard the bell to the door ring. She turned to see if it was Atsushi but instead she saw an elderly man walking out. He stopped and turned to look at Haruhi and smiled at her. Haruhi gasped. She recognized him as one of the three who were always harassing the people before they got sent to hell. The man was quick to walk out.

"Tamaki!" said Haruhi tugging at his arm.

"What is Atsushi here?" asked Tamaki.

"No I saw one of the men who helps with the hell girl just walk out!" said Haruhi.

"What, where?!" said Tamaki as he hurried out. Haruhi followed after him as fast as he could. However Tamaki was quickly gone once he race down the street.

"Tamaki wait!" Haruhi called out as she tried to hurry after him. As she rounded a corner when she came face to face with Atsushi.

"Oh hi," he said, "can I help you?"

"You summoned me," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Atsushi.

"You summoned me though the Hell Correspondence," said Haruhi, "And I've come to answer your request."

"You mean you're going to send that son-of-a-bitch Genkei Yougo to hell?" asked Atsushi.

"If that's what you want," said Haruhi.

"I do, believe me I do!" said Atsushi.

"Very well," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Hey, Hey You!" Tamaki shouted as he tried to run after Wanyūdō. Wanyūdō stopped after a while when he came to a curb and threw a scarf around his neck. Next thing Tamaki knew, the man was gone.

"Where did he go?" asked Tamaki confused.

* * *

Haruhi didn't seem to be bothered as the doll appeared in her hand and she held it up towards Atsushi.

"This is for you. If you truly desire revenges untie the red thread. Pulling the red thread binds you into a covenant with me and will charter the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell," she said.

"Really?" said Atsushi taking the doll.

"However once vengeance has been served you'll have to deliver on your end of the bargain," said Haruhi, "See there always has to be a price. When you die your soul will also belong to hell there to remain for all eternity. You will never get to know the joys of Heaven. Instead you'll have to suffer through a world of pain and agony for all eternity."

"Oh shit!" said Atsushi holding the doll close.

"And now the discussion rests with you," said Haruhi as she walked around Atsushi and headed on her way. She kept walking not caring where she was going. Before long she accidentally bumped into Tamaki again.

"I'm sorry Haruhi but I lost him," he said, "Let's get back to the store to try and find Atsushi."

"There's no need I gave him the doll already," said Haruhi.

"Wait you mean you saw the hell girl gave it to him?" asked Tamaki.

"No I mean I gave him the doll," said Haruhi, "It was the hell girl this time. _I _gave Atsushi the doll instead of the Hell Girl."


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What do you mean you gave him the doll?" asked Tamaki confused.

"I mean I had the doll in my hand and I willingly gave it to Atsushi. I even told him all he had to do about getting revenge against Genkei was to pull the thread and that he would have to go to hell afterwards," said Haruhi.

"But how did you even get the doll in the first place?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know. It just sort of appeared and it didn't seem to bother me nor did telling him he was going to go to Hell after he dies," said Haruhi.

"Well did he pull the thread?" asked Tamaki.

"No not yet," said Haruhi.

"Well let's go back and talk to him then!" said Tamaki running back to the store.

* * *

"Why didn't you go and give that guy the doll Mistress?" asked Ren watching Tamaki and Haruhi run back to the store.

"It's time she started realizing just what it is that's going to happen," said Ai.

"So then how much more time does she have?" asked Hone.

"Not much," said Ai.

* * *

Mori groaned mad now that the smell was gone.

"Lost her huh?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Well now what do we do?" asked Hunny.

"Well we could try going into the school to talk to Ms. Yougo or possibly her uncle as well," said Kyoya.

"Good idea," said Hunny. The three were quick to head back into the school.

* * *

Aoko sat at her desk taking notes on the teacher's lecture to the best of her abilities. She cast a glance at her Uncle who was watching intently. She sighs to herself and kept on writing and listening to the teacher's lecture. However due to the boring nature of the lecture, the fact that she had to get up so early and she was up all night practically was making her feel tired. That's why she couldn't control herself when she started to yawn. Her uncle immediately sat up in his seat.

"What are you doing?" he asked so loud the whole class looked up.

"Nothing Uncle," said Aoko.

"You just yawned!" said Genkei.

"I was just a little bit tired that's all," said Aoko.

"So tired you can't stay attention?!" snapped Genkei.

"Mr. Yougo please it's fine," said the teacher.

"No it's not!" said Genkei, "This is the only real chance she has at keeping up so she can graduate! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have a private talk with her outside it that's alright!"

"But she'll miss some more of the lecture," said the teacher.

"She should have thought of that before she yawned!" said Genkei as he grabbed his niece by her arm and hauled her out.

"You didn't go bed when I told you last night did you!" Genkei snapped the minute they were outside.

"Yes I did uncle. It was just late and we had to get up early to come here," said Aoko timidly.

"Well if you had gone to bed when I first told you this wouldn't have happened now would it!" said Genkei, "Why can't you ever seem to do anything I tell you to? You never listen to me! That's why you're pregnant!"

"Uncle please can't we go back in so I don't miss anything else?" asked Aoko.

"You should have thought about that before you yawned!" said Genkei. He got so mad that he shoved his niece causing her to stumble backwards and hit the wall hard falling to the ground. She screamed in pain.

* * *

"Hello?" called out Hunny as he Mori and Kyoya wondered around the school hallway looking for someone, anyone.

"Maybe we should go check in the office," said Kyoya. Just then the three of them heard the sound of someone screaming loudly. Mori was quick to follow the sound.

"Aoko, Aoko are you all right?" asked her uncle kneeling down next to her.

"Ah!" shouted Aoko loudly clenching her womb. Something didn't feel right.

"What's going on?!" asked the teacher running out of the room, "Oh my god what happened?!"

"She fell!" said Genkei.

"Sir please stand back," said Kyoya suddenly appearing next to the man and gently pulling him away from Aoko. He knelt down next to the poor girl and looked her over, "Oh dear, she's going into labor!"

"She is?!" said Genkei and the teacher. Kyoya called out his phone. "I need an ambulance here ASAP. There's a woman going in to premature labor!"

"Atsushi, I want Atsushi!" she cried.

"Don't even think about it!" said her uncle, "He's the whole reason this happened!"

"Hmm," said Kyoya dialing up another number on his phone.

* * *

Atsushi fiddled with the doll in his hand pondering the notion of possibly pulling the string and sending the evil man who was hell bent on torturing him to Hell itself.

"Hey Atsushi someone here to see you," called out one his co-workers. Atsushi ducked the doll into his pocket and walked out onto the main floor to see the same girl who had given him the doll along with a blond hair boy.

"Are you Atsushi?" asked Tamaki walking up to him.

"Yeah why?" asked Atsushi.

"Did you pull the thread?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh no not yet," said Atsushi.

"Oh thank god!" said Tamaki. "Don't do it whatever you do!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Atsushi. He looked over at Haruhi, "Was this all some sort of joke or prank?"

"It's no prank. The man you don't like will go to hell if you pull the thread and so you will too after you die," said Haruhi.

"Don't do it!" said Tamaki, "It's not worth it!"

"Then why did you give me the doll in the first place?" asked Atsushi.

"I, I don't know," said Haruhi, "But I'm seriously starting to regret it. Please don't do it! Don't you want to be able to see your baby and its mother in heaven?"

"Sure I would, but how else am I going to stop him from going crazy?" asked Atsushi.

"Well it's not like he can control you or her after you're both 18 right?" asked Tamaki.

"Maybe," said Atsushi.

"Atsushi!" called out his coworker from behind the counter. A phone was in his hand.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Atsushi running over to the counter.

"Aoko's at the hospital going into labor!" said the coworker.

"What?!" said Atsushi running towards the back room and grabbing his things, "I got to get to the hospital!"

"Here we'll take you it you want!" said Tamaki.

"Uh sure thanks I guess," said Atsushi. Soon the three of them were in Tamaki's limo heading fast to the hospital.

"You don't think by chance that Aoko's uncle is involved with her going into labor prematurely?" asked Atsushi timidly.

"It shouldn't matter," said Tamaki, "Sending him to hell won't help you."

"Even if Aoko wasn't pregnant the man is a control freak and he's been like this even before she came to live with him," said Atsushi, "He was always telling her parents what to do with her no matter what."

"But is that really just cause for sending him to hell?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know anymore," said Atsushi, "I know my parents are helping me to try getting Aoko away from her uncle especially after the baby comes. I wouldn't mind if they were the raise the baby after it's born. I'd trust them a lot more then I would her uncle."

"See there you go. Let your parents help you to take this man down. Besides, it's not like he's doing all of this to be cruel. He's responsible for Aoko and her safety and this is the way he thinks will help her," said Tamaki, "Maybe after the baby's born you, him and your parents should all sit down and actually talk things out. I'm sure actually having the baby will make him see things in a whole new light."

"You think so?" asked Atsuko.

"It couldn't hurt," said Tamaki.

"Alright, after Aoko's able to have the baby safe and sound," said Atsuko.

* * *

"Ah!" Aoko screamed as she felt a contraction.

"You have only yourself to blame for this you know that right?" said Genkei standing by her bedside and not doing a thing to help her or offer her comfort. Aoko looked up at her uncle with sad and miserable eyes.

"Don't give me that look young lady!" said Genkei, "I warned you something like this would happen but did you listen to me? No and now look what's happening."

Outside the room Kyoya, Mori and Hunny all stood and listened.

"I feel sorry for her," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Hunny.

"Not really seeing as how we're not family or close family friends," said Kyoya.

"Hello, is this Aoko Yougo's room?" Atsuko asked running up to the door. Tamaki was right behind him and Haruhi was doing her best to keep up as well.

"Yes I take it you're the father Mr. Jibo correct?" asked Kyoya.

"That's right," said Atsuko, "What happened to her exactly?"

"Well all I know for certain is she fell, though I have my suspicions that she was pushed," said Kyoya.

"Oh no!" said Atsuko running into the room.

"Atsuko!" said Aoko happily when she saw him. Genkei gave him a scowl.

"Get out you!" he ordered trying to push Atsuko out of the room.

"No!" said Atsuko, "I have every right to be here with Aoko. That's my child she's carrying!"

"So what?" asked Genkei, "This is no place for an irresponsible immature juvenile like you! Now get out!"

"Did you push her?" asked Atsuko.

"What are you talking about?" asked Genkei.

"Is that the reason she's in labor now, because you pushed her?" asked Atsuko.

"No!" said Genkei.

"Yes!" said Aoko in pain. Atsuko could feel his temper boiling to the point that he couldn't control himself as he pulled out the black straw doll.

"I thought you and I could talk like mature adults but now I know, now I know there's no reasoning with you!" he said holding it up.

"What is that?" asked Genkei.

"You're doom!" said Atsuko as he pulled the thread.

* * *

"Do you think he was able to talk to Mr. Yougo?" asked Tamaki.

"Not sure," said Kyoya.

"Hey Tama-Chan?" said Hunny.

"Yes?" said Tamaki.

"Wasn't Haru-Chan with you?" asked Hunny.

"Yes of course she was," said Tamaki.

"Well where is she now?" asked Hunny as the three of them looked around and were shocked to see Haruhi was indeed no longer among them.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi opened her eyes and saw nothing but red in the sky, like the sun was setting. She felt something cold against her skin. She shifted her eyes back and forth and realized she was laying in some sort of lake. She shifted her eyes down and realized she was no longer wearing her normal cloths but instead she was wearing some sort of white robe.

'How did I get here?' she thought, 'I thought I was at the Hospital with Tamaki-Sempi and Atsushi.' Yet for some reason she didn't feel the need to move from the water to find out where she was. She felt calm where she was.

"I prepared your nagajuban," she suddenly heard an elderly voice call out.

"Alright thank you," said Haruhi as she stood up from the pond. She turned around and realized there was some sort hut off to the side of the lake. She followed the path from the lake to the house without question and walked in. Inside she could make out the figure of a woman behind a curtain at a spinning wheel.

"It's over there dear," she said without stopping her spinning. Haruhi looked over and saw nagajuban along with a flowerly kimono. Without questing what was going on Haruhi calmly walked over and put the nagajuban on followed by the kimono.

'Isn't this the same kimono I've seen the Hell Girl wear?' Haruhi thought. However it didn't stop her from changing into the outfit. When she was finally dressed she walked out where she saw a carriage waiting for her. On the wheels she could see a face yet she wasn't afraid of it at all. She willingly got in and let take her to where it was suppose to go.

* * *

Genkei looked around confused.

"What the hell was that?" he said, "I always knew that Atsushi was full of shit!" He was soon distracted by the sound of his niece screaming. He looked down and saw her moaning and groaning in pain.

"Aoko?" said Genkei as he moved around her, "Aoko what's wrong?"

"The Baby!" she moaned, "The Baby!"

"What?" said Genkei as he looked down at his niece's womb and suddenly a baby popped out of nowhere and landed in his arms.

"What, what is this?" asked Genkei as he looked down.

"It's my baby Uncle Genkei," said Aoko, "You know the spawn of a demon."

"Spawn of a demon?" said Genkei as he looked down to get a better look at the baby. He screamed in fear and terror when he realized the baby had a hideous and deformed face and figure with big sharp teeth. The baby let out a screech and chomped down Genkei's arm. Genkei screamed in pain as he tried to shake the baby off of him.

"Get it off of me. Get it off of me!" he shouted.

"It's a demon Uncle it's always going to be around. That's the way you like it don't you?" said Aoko. Genkei kept trying to shake the baby off of his hand as he backed out of the room and into the hallway.

"Something wrong sir?" he heard a nurse asked.

"This thins is attacking me!" said Genkei.

"Well now surly a man like you what to do with something like this right?" asked Hone.

"I don't know why this baby is attacking me! Get this thing off!" said Genkei.

"Well I thought that you know what's best for everyone," said Hone. Frantic Genkei slammed the demon baby up against the wall trying hard to get it off of him. The baby kept chomping on his hand up to his wrist.

"No no get off!" shouted Genkei, "It's eating my arm!"

"You should have thought of that before you willingly took the demon into your hands," said Ren.

"I didn't do this on purpose!" said Genkei.

"Well it's too late now," said Ren, "Maybe next time you should learn to pay attention before holding a demon baby."

Genkei kept screaming and struggling before he happened to notice that there was what looked like a knife of some kind. He reached over and grabbed it to attack the demon with it until he managed to get it off of him He looked down and realized his hand was completely gone. He screamed out of fear. He heard snarling and saw the demon was still coming after him.

" No, no get away from me!" he shouted as he ran. But no matter who fast he ran the baby stayed right behind him. "Help someone help me!"

"What a man like you who knows what's best for everything doesn't know how to handle a baby?" asked Wanyūdō.

"That's no baby! That's a thing of evil!" said Genkei.

"Will then you two will have much in common won't you?" asked Wanyūdō.

"What do you mean?" asked Genkei.

"Don't you think you've done anything wrong?" asked Wanyūdō

"Surly this wasn't simply the demon's father at work correct?" asked Ren.

"I don't know what you're talking about! All I've ever done was do what's was best for Aoko. That' boy she's always with was always causing trouble for even before she came to live me! Can you blame we for wanting to make sure she did what I wanted which is what's right?!" asked Genkei.

"Well there you have it Miss," said Hone turning around. She looked surprised at whom she saw, "Miss?" The three comrades all watched as instead of their usual mistress appearing it was a different girl. She too walked up to the man with an emotionless face and stared hard at him. He looked at her sacred.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness bringing torment and pain to others," she just like Ai,"Oh damn soul wallowing in your sin. Perhaps it's time to die," She too flew her arm out and flowers appeared and belles rang.

* * *

Genkei opened his eyes and saw he was in boat in a lake filled with laterns. He looked up and saw the same girl from before. She had short brown hair and if he didn't know any better had red eyes.

"Where are you taking me? Why am I here?" he asked.

"Someplace where even you cannot bother to try and seize control of anything ever again," said the girl.

"What are you talking about?" asked Genkei.

"You felt like you needed control of everything and everyone around you. Now you have lost all contorl over everything," said the girl.

"What sort of bullshit is this?!" asked Genkei.

"This is vengence so I'm ferry you to Hell," said the girl.

* * *

"Why is she the one doing this?" asked Ren. He, Hone and Wanyūdō all stood on the shore

"Where's our mistress?" asked Hone.

"Most likely she decided that this girl should finally figure out what it is that's going to happen to her," said Wanyūdō.

"You mean?" said Ren.

"Soon, it's going to happen soon and there's nothing she, our mistress, the girl's friends or we can do about it. Its out of all of our hands," said Wanyūdō.

* * *

"Haru-Chan?" Hunny called out, "Haru-Chan where are you?"

"She was behind you wasn't she Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

"I could have sworn," said Tamaki.

"Did anything unusual happen while the two of you were out looking for Atsushi or on your way to the hospital?" asked Kyoya.

"No," said Tamaki, "Nothing too unusual, but wait there was something that happened. We were at the store and Haruhi said she saw one of the people who usually helps the hell girl walking out. So I ran out after him and I was close to catching him but, but then I don't know what happened. The last thing I saw of him was throwing his scarf over his neck and then he disappeared."

"He simply disappeared?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes that's what happened," said Tamaki, "and then after I lost him I went to head back towards the store and to try to find Haruhi or Atsushi. And then I found Haruhi standing on the sidewalk and she told me that she saw Atsushi and she gave him the straw doll that Hell Girl always gives her victims."

"You mean she saw through Hell Girl's eyes her giving Atsushi the doll," said Kyoya.

"No that's what I thought too, but Haruhi insisted she herself gave the doll to him," said Tamaki.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoya.

"I mean Haruhi insisted that she had the doll in her hand and she was the one that willingly gave Atsushi the doll and told him what would happen if he pulled the thread," said Tamaki.

"Haru-Chan told you that?" asked Hunny.

"Yes," said Tamaki.

"Why would Haru-Chan be the one giving him that horrible thing?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know," said Tamaki, "she didn't know either."

"Where is she anyway?" asked Kyoya looking around.

"Takashi, do you know where she is?" asked Hunny.

"No," said Mori, "I don't think I know where she could be."

* * *

"Do you think he's been visit by the hell girl yet?" Kaoru asked Hikaru once he and his brother arrived at the hospital having been told about the situation.

"I don't know, but if I were him I'd send that man to hell for denying me the right to be near my child," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," said Kaoru looking at his brother. It seemed like Hikaru was fully willing to allow this so called Hell Girl to keep doing what she was doing. In a way he agreed with his brother. All of these people seemed so cruel and evil and deserved to go to Hell. But at the same time who was he to decided who got banished to Hell?

As they came towards the hallway where Kyoya had told them to meet the rest of the group they found Haruhi walking around looking dazed and confused.

"Haruhi?!" they both said in surprised and fear. Haruhi barley looked up at them.

"Haruhi what are you doing here?" asked Kaoru running up to her, "Are you okay?" Haruhi didn't say anything. She kept looking lost and confused.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

"Why did I do that? How could I have done that?" Haruhi muttered.

"Do what?" asked the twins.

"I took that man to Hell," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"I willingly let those people tourture that man and then I ferried him to Hell without a second thought. I did all willingly," said Haruhi more to herself then to the twins.

"Haruhi what are you talking about?" asked Hikaru.

"Hell Girl didn't take the man to Hell this time," said Haruhi, "I did."

* * *

Atsushi held his new baby in his arms sitting next to Aoko happily. He smiled at her and she returned the smiled weakly from giving birth.

"We have one beautiful kid don't we?" he said.

"Yeah we do," said Aoko. Atsushi returned to looking at his baby before he noticed the new Mark on his chest. He knew what it meant. That this would be the only time he would be allowed to be with his child and Aoko. He would never be allowed to join the two of Heaven in the after life.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'At least I know I can live a happy life with the two of them for the time being."

* * *

A candle lit with the name Atsushi Jibo on it.

"Your grievance shall be avenged,"


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey guys," said the twins walking up to the group with Haruhi.

"Oh good you found Haruhi!" said Tamaki, "We were so worried about you! Where were you?" Haruhi didn't say anything. She just looked down towards her feet looking both sad and confused.

"Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"She may have just suffered from a mind altering experience," said Hikaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoya.

"Well she just told us that instead of simply watching something bad happen through this Hell Girl's eyes, she was the one helping with the bad things happening," explained Kaoru.

"What, what are you talking about?!" asked Tamaki.

"I ferry the soul of Genkei Yougo to hell!" said Haruhi softly.

"You mean you were the one on the actual boat ferrying him to hell?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi nodded.

"I don't know how I got there or why I didn't do anything to stop it, but I did. I wasn't merely watching through her eyes this time," said Haruhi.

"Do you think that was where she was when we couldn't find her?" asked Hunny.

"It's possible," said Kyoya.

"But why is Haruhi now the one ferrying people to Hell?!" asked Tamaki, "There has to be a reason this is happening!"

"Yes Tamaki I'm sure there is," said Kyoya, "However we have to look deeper to find it."

"Am I going insane?" asked Haruhi.

"Well given the fact that these people you're seeing getting taken to Hell really are disappearing, I'd say no, not completely," said Kyoya.

"I want to go home," muttered Haruhi.

"But Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"I just want to go home alright!" said Haruhi sternly.

"Yes let's take you home," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny when they got her to her apartment.

"I don't know. I'm feeling less and less like myself," said Haruhi. She practically floated into her home.

"Do you want us to stay?" asked Tamaki.

"If you want to," said Haruhi.

"Why don't we make you some tea Haruhi?" suggested Tamaki.

"If you want to you can," said Haruhi.

"Takashi can you do it?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori pulling out Haruhi's small tea pot and started to boil some water.

Haruhi meanwhile sat up against a wall near her mother's altar. The other hosts all sat around her not sure what to say or do at the moment. Kyoya eye's wondered around until he noticed a red book on Haruhi's bookshelf that had a peculiar symbol on its spine. He stood and walked over to the bookcase to pick it up. For some reason it had no title. Looking into it he found it was filled with pictures of demons and devil figures with different notes and markings next to them. He flipped through some more until he came to a particular page that seemed to catch his eye, "Bringing Your Love Ones Back From The Grave."

He started reading this particular chapter.

**Every ten years or so there's a red harvest moon so red that it looks like it came from Hell itself. It is in that time that if someone wished they can come to the portal that opens to Hell to try and bargain with the God of Hell himself for the return of a lost love one's soul. However beware; angering the God Of Hell can have terrible consequences.**

Kyoya looked over at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, why do you have this book?" he asked.

"What book?" asked Haruhi looking up at him. Kyoya held it up for her to get a better look. "I don't think I've ever seen that book before."

"What's in it?" asked the twins. Kyoya opened it to show the different evil pictures in it. Tamaki and the twins looked at it with shock before looking over at Haruhi who looked equally confused.

"Do you think this book has anything to do with what's happening to Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm not sure," said Kyoya, "May I borrow this for a while Haruhi?"

"I guess," said Haruhi, "Like I said I've never seen it before myself."

"Hello," sang out Ranka walking into his apartment.

"Hi!" said Hunny cheerfully from the kitchen helping Mori with making the tea.

"Oh I didn't realize you were all here. How nice to see all of you," said Ranka before he noticed Tamaki, "Well most of you." Then he noticed Kyoya looking through the book.

"Kyoya, what are you looking at?"

"A very interesting book I found on your bookshelf good sir," said Kyoya. He held it up to show Ranka. Ranka's face went pale as his eyes opened wide with fear.

"W, W, W, Where did you say you found that?" he asked shaking.

"On your book shelf," said Kyoya with caution. Ranka started panting as he leaned up against the doorframe for support.

"Dad, are you okay?" asked Haruhi.

"I didn't realize I still had that book," said Ranka trying to sound like he was tying to remain calm, "I thought I got rid of it a long time ago!"

"Do you know where you got it?" asked Kyoya.

"No, I'm sorry," said Ranka, "You know it's just one of those books that just gets passed down from generation to generation and no one remembers how they got it."

"I see," said Kyoya.

"Well no sense of hanging on to it right?" asked Ranka. He all but snatched the book from Kyoya's hands and threw it into the trash, "That's probably where it belongs."

"Well Dad, Kyoya asked if he could borrow it," said Haruhi.

"Why would you want to borrow such a book Kyoya?" asked Ranka.

"Curiosity I suppose," said Kyoya.

"Curiosity huh?" said Ranka, "Well you know what they say curiosity can lead to nothing but trouble sometimes!"

"I suppose," said Kyoya.

"You know what Kyoya you should just take my advice and just forget about that book all together. It's really nothing but nonsense!"

"I see," said Kyoya.

"So anyway, who wants some tea?" asked Ranka trying to act like nothing unusual was happening.

* * *

"Well this had been a nice visit and everything but I think it's time you boys went home," said Ranka after a few hours.

"Yes of course," said Tamaki, "Thank you for your hospitality Ranka."

"Yes thank you Mr. Fujioka," said Kyoya as he walked over to dispose of some garbage. There he could see the book still in the trashcan. He cast a quick glance at Ranka who was busy picking on Tamaki at the moment before he slipped the book out of the trash and into his coat jacket. He was the first of the host club to walk out of the apartment and to his waiting car.

He looked through the book some more as he drove home looking for anything else that may be of interest to him. He hoped he would be able to do more research over the book when he got home in the privacy of his room.

* * *

"Well it was nice to come home and not see you under some boy for a change," said Ranka as he and Haruhi washed the dishes.

"Dad you know that was an accident right?" asked Haruhi.

"Still though one cannot be too cautious now can they?" asked Ranka.

"No I suppose not," said Haruhi. Ranka walked over to the trash can to throw something away when he noticed the book was gone.

"Haruhi, where's that book Kyoya found?" asked Ranka in fear.

"I thought you threw it away," said Haruhi.

"So did I but it's gone!" said Ranka. Then a thought accrued to him. "I'm going to go make a phone call real fast." He dashed off for the privacy of his room.

* * *

Kyoya sat at his desk skimming through the book until he came to the chapter he had looked at before. He started reading it over some more to see when ne noticed a note scribbled on the page whose handwriting looked a bit familiar. It read, _abandoned temple gates at midnight. _Before he could figure out whose handwriting it was his phone went off.

"Hello?" he said.

"Kyoya, did you take that book from our trash?!" asked Ranka.

"Why would it matter if I did Ranka?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyoya listen to me!" said Ranka, "No good can come from that thing! Just get rid of it!"

"If no good can come from it what was it doing in your apartment to be begin with?" asked Kyoya.

"I don't know I simply forgot I had it!" said Ranka.

"Well why not get rid of it sooner?" asked Kyoya.

"Like I said I forgot about it! If I had I would have disposed of it a lot sooner! Please Kyoya if you have it get rid of it fast and forget about it! You'll regret it you don't!" said Ranka.

"If it was that bad why was it still being passed around your family for all these years?" asked Kyoya. "Why didn't someone get rid of it sooner?"

"I don't know!" said Ranka, "I had no idea how I even got it!"

"Then how would you know that no good can come from it?" asked Kyoya, "Is something more you're not telling me?"

"Kyoya please I'm giving you fair warning. You keep looking into that book and terrible things will happen! Please promise me you'll get rid of it as soon as possible!" said Ranka.

"I'm sorry Ranka but I can't promise you that. For you see this book holds other things that I may need to help someone I care about," said Kyoya. Ranka sighed.

"I once thought that way about that book too Kyoya but I was wrong, terribly wrong and now, I may have to pay for it with," he said.

"What does that mean?" asked Kyoya.

"It means I know first hand that this book is nothing but trouble Kyoya and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. So I'll ask you once again, get rid of that book before it's too late. Burn it if you have to, just get rid of it!" said Ranka.

"I'm sorry but like I said, I can't," said Kyoya. He hung up the phone before Ranka could protest again. Ranka sighed in frustration.

"Dad, everything okay?" asked Haruhi.

"No honey I'm sorry," said Ranka, "I'm going to bed if that's alright."

"Uh sure," said Haruhi.

Ranka sat on his bed holding his head in fear and frustration.

'Please, please, tell me it isn't going to happen!' he thought, 'I can't lose both of them!'


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next day when Kyoya got ready for school he took the strange red book with him. He didn't want any of the staff to risk finding it and telling his father about it. He waited until he got to school and headed to the club room for some privacy to look it over some more.

He had barley started to look through the book some more when he heard someone coming into the room. He turned and saw Haruhi walking in.

"Oh Kyoya-Sempi I didn't realize you were here," she said.

"Nor did I realize you would be here," said Kyoya, "What does bring you here so early Haruhi?"

"I thought I could come here real fast for some quiet time before class to study," said Haruhi walking over to him. Kyoya moved to try and hide the book but Haruhi was too quick for him and saw the book in his hand.

"Kyoya isn't that the book you found on my bookcase yesterday?" she asked.

"Possibly," said Kyoya.

"Didn't my father throw it out?" asked Haruhi.

"Why yes, yes he did," said Kyoya.

"Then why did you go through our trash to get it?" asked Haruhi.

"Well if your father didn't want then I see no problem in taking it wouldn't you agree?" said Kyoya.

"But why would you want it?" asked Haruhi.

"Called a crazed theory but I can't help but think that maybe this little book could help us learn more about what's happening to you," said Kyoya.

"Yeah that does sound like a crazy theory," said Haruhi, "Why would you even think that?"

"Hmm I don't know, some of these pictures don't exactly looked heaven sent," said Kyoya showing her some of the images from the book.

"So?" asked Haruhi.

"So this is our only lead at the moment so I have to do what I can to help find a solution to this otherwise disturbing problem," said Kyoya.

"Um okay," said Haruhi, "Let me know if you find anything."

* * *

"Hey Boss?" said the twins after school right before their club was going to start, "We have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" asked Tamaki. The two twins looked at each other annoyed before they spoke.

"We have to go home early so we can go help our mom's fashion show for prom dresses. It's supposed to be televised," they said.

"Oh very well," said Tamaki.

"Thanks Boss," said Kaoru. He looked over at Haruhi who was sitting by herself near the window, "Hey Haruhi you want to come?"

"No thanks," said Haruhi.

"Of come on Haruhi," said Hikaru, "You never know if or when we'll need another model."

"But I don't like to model," said Haruhi.

"We're only offering this Haruhi so you can have something else to think about other then what's going on," said Kaoru.

"I said no!" said Haruhi.

* * *

"What part of no didn't you guys get?" Haruhi asked mad as she sulked backstage at the fashion show.

"The N and O part," said Hikaru.

"Oh quit sulking Haruhi," said Kaoru, "Have some fun."

"I'd be having more fun back at my house studying!" said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi welcome!" said the twins' mother when she saw her, "I'm so happy to see you. I have an extra dress I need a model for." She held up a dark black and red dress.

"Um Mom are you sure you want her to wear that particular dress?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't think those colors would look that great on Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Oh nonsense," said Yuzuha, "She'll look great in them!"

"Um okay," said Haruhi knowing she didn't really have much of a choice in the matter.

"Well how do I look?" asked Haruhi when she came out of the changing room.

"Well you look good," said Hikaru.

"But how do you feel?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi looked down at the dress.

"I really don't know" she said, "I feel a little bit well evil."

"Want me to go and try to get our mom to make you change?" asked Kaoru.

"Too late time to her out on stage!" said his mom as she came and shoved Haruhi out towards the stage. Haruhi did her best to walk down the runway and keep her balance when she came to the end.

"And this lovely little number with the dark and evil colors of red and black will make it look like you're a fiery diva straight from hell," said the announcer, "Almost like a regular Hell Girl." Haruhi nearly fell over when she heard the last past of the dress's description. Backstage the twins also felt the need to fall over when they heard that part as well.

"Mom?" said Kaoru, "Is that dress really called Hell Girl?"

"Yeah," said his mother, "I don't know the name just sort of came to me."

"Hmm," said Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi was quick to make it back stage.

"I want out of this dress now!" she said.

"Yeah no problem," said Kaoru leading her towards the changing room.

Hikaru however stayed where he was not sure if he should say something to his mother about the whole thing.

"Oh excuse me," he heard a stage hand say walking past him. Hikaru looked over at him and noticed the man had hair over his eye.

"Hey haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Hikaru asked following after the man.

"I don't know sir," said the stagehand.

"Yeah I did, you were outside that one guy Jibo's house!" said Hikaru.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ren said trying to walk away.

"In fact Haruhi's said she's seen you tormenting the people being sent to hell!" said Hikaru, "Do you have something to do with what's happening to her?!"

"You sure seem to care a lot about her don't you?" asked Ren.

"You're damn right!" said Hikaru, "Stop tormenting her like this! She can't take this anymore!"

"I'm sorry but it's out of my hands," said Ren.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru.

"Hikaru, Mom says we can take Haruhi home," said Kaoru.

"We can?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah let's go," said Kaoru.

"Oh alright," said Hikaru. He looked over and saw that the stagehand was gone.

* * *

"Well it looks like they're sharper then we originally thought," said Ren meeting back up with his companions.

"Hmm well it still doesn't matter," said Wanyūdō, "It's like you said this is out of our hands."

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me home," said Haruhi.

"Sure no problem," said Kaoru.

"I hope your mom's show is a hit," said Haruhi.

"It's supposed to be broadcast all over the world so we'll see," said Hikaru.

"Sorry you had to wear that dress. I swear we had no idea that was the dress she was going to make you wear that or what it was called," said Kaoru.

"It's all good as long as I didn't take someone to Hell again," said Haruhi walking into her apartment, "Good night."

"Good night," said the twins.

"We really should have pushed it more to keep Haruhi from wearing that dress," said Kaoru, "Who knows what that'll do to her." Hikaru didn't say anything. He was too busy thinking about that man he saw.

"Hikaru?" said Kaoru.

"Sorry lost in thought," said Hikaru.

"About what?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't worry about it," said Hikaru figuring it maybe too hard to really explain to Kaoru.

* * *

Caitlin Field sat in her room looking through a prom magazine trying to imagine what she would look like in one of them. Not that she was expecting to get to go to prom. It's not like anyone would ask her. She turned on her TV to see if anything was on. She flipped through until she found a fashion show on TV from a Japanese designer.

'Hmm,' she thought as she watched some of the dresses come out. A lot looked really nice. Then out came a girl in a red and black dress.

'Wow that one almost looks evil,' she thought.

"_And this lovely little number with the dark and evil colors of red and black will make it look like you're a fiery diva straight from hell. Almost like a regular Hell Girl," _she heard the announce say from the TV.

'Hell Girl huh?' she thought, 'Weird name.' Just then she heard something hitting her window. She opened it to see her neighbor Brian in his room waving at her."

"Hey Bring what's up?" she asked opening her window.

"Nothing much," said Brian, "I just saw you watching something weird on your TV and wanted to know what it was."

"Oh it's a fashion show for prom dresses," said Caitlin.

"Oh yeah?" said Brain, "You go with anyone?"

"Uh no, no one's asked me," said Caitlin.

"Oh really?" said Brian, "Well um…," Just then his phone went off. "Hang on a second." He ducked into his room to answer it. Caitlin could still hear his conversation.

"Oh hi Miranda," he said. Caitlin could only assume she was talking about Miranda Kelly the head cheerleader at their high school, "Uh yeah I was kind of busy at the moment. I was talking to a friend of mine, Caitlin. No I'm not much in the mood for going out tonight thanks." He quickly hung up. "Sorry about that," he said appearing back at the window.

"It's no big deal," said Caitlin.

"You want to come over and watch a movie or something?" asked Brian.

"Uh sure I'd like that," said Caitlin. She couldn't help but feel that maybe Brain might actually like her. But if Miranda Kelly was calling him that might mean she may like him too. And if that was the case she could only assume that Miranda wasn't going to be too happy with the notion that Brain liked her. Who knows what sort of things Miranda may try doing to her.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning when Caitlin walked out of her house she saw Brian coming out as well.

"Hey," he said when he saw her before heading fast towards her, "I had a real fun time watching that movie with you last night.

"Yeah me too," said Caitlin blushing slightly.

"Did you want a ride to school?" asked Brian.

"Uh," said Caitlin. Before she could answer though, she was distracted with the sound of a car pulling up. Both she and Brian looked over and saw Miranda pulling up in her car. She looked over at them with a glare.

"Hello Brian," she said, "Did you want a ride to school?"

"No," said Brian.

"Are you sure?" asked Miranda.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to get into another car with you," said Brian.

"Fine," said Miranda starting up her car and speeding off.

"Don't worry about her," said Brian, "Come on let me give you a ride."

"Uh sure," said Caitlin as she followed him to his car.

At first they drove in silence. Until at one point when Brian looked over at her and smiled.

"So you're really not going with anyone to prom?" he asked.

"Uh no not at the moment," said Caitlin.

"I'm surprised," said Brian, "I would think a pretty girl like you would have landed at least one date." Caitlin blushed again deeply.

She did her best to remain calm when they finally arrived at school and everyone saw her getting out of the car with Brian. She tried to make it look like she didn't notice she was being watched when she suddenly felt Brian's arm come around her.

"Walk you to the first class?" he asked.

"Sure," said Caitlin still trying to keep her cool.

As they headed towards the front door Caitlin could see Miranda standing there with her usual group of so called friends watching her. All of them were shutting dirty looks her way.

'This is bad, this is really bad,' she thought a bit timidly. However at the same time she was more then thrilled over the idea of being so near Brian like this.

* * *

For the rest of the day anytime Caitlin saw Brian he'd wave or wink at her. Caitlin couldn't believe that such a beautiful boy was hitting on her.

Her joy however was soon interrupted when she went into the bathroom. She had just finished washing her hands when she heard the door opening and could see it was Miranda in the mirror. She did her best to remain calm as Miranda walked over to the sink near hers and took out some of her makeup.

"So Caitlin how's it going?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Caitlin hoping Miranda didn't hear the hint of nervousness in her voice.

"So you're going to the prom with anyone?" Miranda asked.

"Uh no not that I know of," said Caitlin.

"Oh that's too bad I know how you feel," said Miranda, "I don't have a date either."

"Really you don't?" asked Caitlin.

'Maybe if you weren't so stuck up you wouldn't have such a problem,' she thought.

"I thought I was going with someone but it fell through," said Miranda, "I even got this nice dress for it. You got a dress?"

"No," said Caitlin. She decided to make Miranda think she assumed this was just a casual conversation, "I saw this really cool looking dress on TV last night called Hell Girl that was all red and black."

"Wow that sounds cool," said Miranda, "It looks like you and Brian are getting a little bit cozy huh?"

"I don't think it's like that," said Caitlin, "We're just neighbors, that's all. He and his family only lived next to mine for about a year now."

"Well you know," said Miranda, "Maybe you should keep it that way. I can't help but think that you and Brian aren't that great together. You shouldn't sell yourself short. There are plenty of other guys out there that can take you if you're willing to look hard enough."

"Sure I guess," said Caitlin.

"Well see you later," said Miranda heading out of the bathroom. Caitlin watched her walk out.

'Is she serious?' she thought, 'Is she trying to do something to really keep me away from Brian?'

When she walked out she happened to see Miranda and Brian talking.

"You should just stay away from her!" she heard Miranda say, "She's not that kind of girl!" She took off with a sneer.

"Whatever bitch," said Brian before he saw Caitlin.

"Hey how's it going?" he asked walking over to him and putting his arm around her again.

"Good," said Caitlin. The two of them walked together down the hallway. People continued to stare at the two of them. She couldn't help but feel special at the attention she was getting.

* * *

Later that day as she sat outside eating lunch she was approached by a boy from Miranda's group named Steve.

"Hey," he said sitting down across from her.

"Uh hey," said Caitlin a little bit nervous.

"So I was wondering Caitlin," said Steve, "You going with anyone to the prom?"

"No not at the moment," said Caitlin.

"Would you want to go with me?" asked Steve. Caitlin was surprised.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Steve smiling at her. Caitlin cast a glance over at the table where Miranda and the rest of her group were watching eagerly. Miranda was smiling.

'So that's it. They're probably planning some sort of trick or something,' she thought.

"Thanks but no thanks," said Caitlin.

"What?" said Steve a little bit surprised.

"No offence or anything but I don't want to go to the prom with you," said Caitlin.

"Why not?" asked Steve.

"I just don't think you and I would have a good time together that's all," said Caitlin.

"But why?" asked Steve.

"Steve what are you doing here?" asked Brian walking up to the table. Steve glared up at him.

"Do you mind? Caitlin and I are talking," he said.

"I'm done," said Caitlin.

"But Caitlin," said Steve.

"You heard her, you're done. Get out of here," said Brian practically shoving Steve away. Caitlin watched as Steve walked over towards Miranda's table. Miranda looked upset as Steve said something to her.

"Bunch of losers," said Brian sitting down in the seat across from Caitlin, "So what were you and him talking about?"

"He uh asked me if I wanted to go to the prom with him," said Caitlin timidly.

"Oh really was that it?" asked Brian, "What did you say?"

"I told no politely," said Caitlin.

"Good, you don't need to be associated with a loser like that," said Brian, "I think personally you'd be better off going with someone like me." Caitlin looked up excited.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Brian, "I think you and I should go to the prom together. What do you say?"

"Sounds great!" said Caitlin excited.

"Cool, I was hoping to ask you out from the start," said Brian, "I'm going to go buy the tickets then. See you later."

"Sure, see you later," said Caitlin. She was fighting the urge to jump up and scream for joy. She was actually going to the prom and with a cute guy none the less. She gathered up her books happily and headed back into the school. She stopped off by her locker to put some away and get some more out when she was surprised by Miranda.

"Please tell me Brian didn't ask you," she said.

"Yes he did," said Caitlin calmly.

"You're making a mistake!" said Miranda.'

"Why do you say that?" asked Caitlin as she tried to walk away.

"He's not what you think," said Miranda, "He's not the right guy for you."

"Oh and let me guess, he's more of the guy for you?" said Caitlin bitterly.

"I'm trying to help you," said Miranda, "you go out with him and you'll regret it."

"You can't scare me Miranda," said Caitlin, "I'm going with Brian whether you like or not!"

She quickly headed off.

"You're making a huge mistake Caitlin," Miranda called out after.

"Whatever," said Caitlin. She wasn't going to let Miranda bother her.

* * *

Later that night when she got home, she got onto her computer looking for a possibly dress for prom.

"I wonder if I can find a dress like that Hell Girl dress I saw," she said as the punched in Hell Girl into her search engine. She found a few sights with the dress, but also found something called the Hell Correspondence. She pulled up one website that claimed to have some information about it. She read it over that apparently if she were to put in a name she really wanted vengeance against at midnight that person could be taken to Hell by the actual Hell Girl.

'Whoa weird,' she thought, 'Almost wonder if it would work with Miranda.'

* * *

"Um Haruhi are you okay?" one of Haruhi's guest asked in host club. Haruhi looked up started at her table.

"Yes I'm, I'm sorry ladies. I'm not feeling too well lately I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"Is it anything too serious?" asked another guest.

"No it just sort of makes me go into a daze every now and then. I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"Oh no don't be sorry Haruhi,"

"It's not your fault you're not feeling well,"

"We're just happy that you've been so kind in coming in to see us still,"

"Of course," said Haruhi, "I like getting to spend time with you ladies."

"Well at least Haruhi's still able to be her natural self around the guest," said Kyoya, "That's a good thing."

"I think she's getting worse though," said Hikaru.

"Yeah ever since she was forced to wear that dress at our mom's fashion show," said Kaoru, "Man how could we have let that happen to her?"

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault fully," said Kyoya.

"Still though, look at her," said Kaoru, "How much longer is she going to keep going on with like?"

"Haruhi what's wrong?" they herd one of her guests ask. They all looked over and saw Haruhi holding her head looking upset.

"I'm not sure," she said as she stood up, "I'll be right back. I'm just going out to get some air."

"Haruhi," said Tamaki jumping up from his guests as he saw Haruhi heading towards the door.

"I'm fine really," she said, "I just need some air."

Haruhi hurried down the hallway trying to clear her head.

"Go away, stop it will please!" she muttered.

"It can't be stopped,"

Haruhi looked up and saw the three minions of the Hell Girl standing in front of her.

"We have a new job to do," said the old man as he threw his scarf around his neck.

"Haruhi wait!" Tamaki shouted running after her. He ran through the door and was surprised to not find Haruhi anywhere.

"Haruhi?" he said, "Haruhi where did you go?"

"Tamaki is everything alright?" asked Kyoya following after him.

"Haruhi's gone again!" said Tamaki.

* * *

Haruhi opened her eyes and saw she was now in a person's room. She looked around and saw a small American flag on a bookcase.

'Am I in America?' she thought.

"Who are you?" asked someone. Haruhi looked over and saw a girl sitting at her desk.

"You summoned me," she said, "My name is Haruhi."

"So are you like seriously the Hell Girl?" asked the girl.

"Yes," said Haruhi. She looked down and saw she had the straw doll in her hand, "This is for you. If you truly desire vengeance untie the red thread of this doll's neck. Untying it will bind you into a convent for me and I will ferry the soul of your tormentor away to Hell."

"Really it's that easy?" asked the girl.

"But you got to know, if you do this when you die you'll have to pay for this by also being taken to hell," said Haruhi.

"I will?" asked the girl now looking a bit unsure.

"It's a decision only you can make," said Haruhi as she disappeared. Next thing she knew she was in the hallway to Ouran again.

"Did I really just do all of that?" she asked herself, "Was I really there?"

"Haruhi here you are!" said Tamaki running over to her, "Where were you?!"

"In America," said Haruhi, "Telling a girl what she has to do in order to send someone she doesn't like to hell."


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"You're certain it was in America?" Kyoya asked.

"Mostly," said Haruhi, "There was a flag on her bookcase. Plus she was really blond, and I mean really blond."

"Well how are we going to find this girl?" asked Hunny.

"Was there anything else in her room that could possibly hint to where she was?" asked Kyoya.

"No I'm afraid not," said Haruhi.

"Then it could almost be like finding a needle in a hay stack," said Kyoya.

"Do you know why she summoned you?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes she's being tormented at school and she wants to see it stop once and for all," said Haruhi.

"Ah yes a typical American high school problem," said Hikaru. Kaoru laughed at that.

"Let me guess you once again think we should just let this happen?" asked Haruhi glaring at them.

"Well yeah," said Hikaru, "I mean if the bully's that evil they should be sent to Hell." Haruhi continued to stare at him. Hikaru was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry alright, but I can't help but think if a person really wants to do it then they should. They know what's going to happen if they do so it's not like they aren't going to pay the price as well," he said.

"No it's not that," said Haruhi.

"What is it then?" asked Hikaru.

"I was just wondering if you ever had the chance would you help torture the victim before they're sent to Hell would you?" she asked. The guys all looked at Haruhi like she had just said something foreign to them.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Kaoru.

"Would you?" Haruhi asked looking directly at Hikaru.

"I, I guess," said Hikaru.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "I'll remember that."

"Haruhi what are you talking about?" asked Tamaki.

"Just something I was thinking about," said Haruhi, "I should go and head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Sure," said the guys.

"See you later Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

* * *

As the twin drove home, Kaoru noticed Hikaru looking out the window like he was serious thinking of something.

"Hikaru are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about what it was Haruhi asked me," said Hikaru, "If I would help her in sending someone to Hell."

"Would you?" asked Kaoru.

"If it could help her and teach someone a lesson then maybe," said Hikaru.

"Well what will happen to you if you do though?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know," said Hikaru, "Even more then I don't know what's going to happen to Haruhi."

* * *

Caitlin smiled confidently as she walked down the hallway of her high school. She was feeling more and more certain that Miranda wasn't going to get the better of her for going with Brian to the prom. Plus who knew what would happen after the prom with her and Brian. As she walked into the bathroom she was surprised to see Miranda already there looking at herself in the mirror. She turned around surprised as Caitlin came in.

"Oh good there you are!" she said, "Look you and I need to talk."

"No we don't," said Caitlin about to turn and head out again.

"No wait Caitlin we do need talk!" said Miranda grabbing Caitlin by her elbow.

"What do you want?" Caitlin asked annoyed.

"I need to talk to Brian," said Miranda. "He's not what you think he is. He's just using you to get elected as prom king. He thinks that if he's seen around with you, a so called loser people will think he's a great guy and vote for him!"

"Are you serious?" said Caitlin.

"He told me about it when we were sort of going out. He said that we should each go out with a so called loser we'd get more sympathy votes and get elected. I didn't want to use people like that though. So he dumped me to go out with you," said Miranda. Caitlin wasn't sure if she should really believe her or not.

"And it's not just that," said Miranda. She looked down ashamed, "There's another reason we broke up. He, He," She started to trail off a little. "He sort of attacked me."

"Attacked you?" asked Caitlin, "You mean like…,"

"I mean he had me pinned up against the wall and," Miranda again started to trail, "Well I'm sure you can use your imagination!" She rubbed her arms uncomfortably, "And I think it's not just me. I've some research about where he's lived before and one of the other reasons he moved away was because he had been accused of attacking another girl too."

"No, no your wrong!" said Caitlin. She didn't want to believe for a second the guy she was fast falling for was in by any means someone like that.

"Caitlin I'm serious! That's one of the reasons I kept trying to keep you from going out with him! I even asked one of my friends Steve to try and ask you so you'd go with a decent guy and not have to risk getting attacked as well!" said Miranda.

"No I don't believe you!" said Caitlin, "You're just using me I know! Just leave alone!" She ran out fast from the bathroom.

"Caitlin!" she heard Miranda shouting after her as she ran out.

'She's wrong, she just has to be!' Caitlin thought as she ran. She didn't know where she was running per say. She just knew she had to get away from Miranda and her lies.

Suddenly out of nowhere she ran straight into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she tried to sputter.

"It's okay," said Brian. Caitlin looked up and saw him standing in front of her, "You alright?"

"Uh yeah," said Caitlin.

"Good news, I got the tickets to the prom," said Brian happily holding them up.

"Great," said Caitlin, "That's great."

"Oh and did you hear? Somehow I found out that I've been nominated for prom king?" said Brian.

"You are?" said Caitlin.

"Yeah pretty cool huh?" said Brian. He surprised Caitlin by pulling her closer to him, "But don't you worry. No matter who wins as queen, you're my number one girl."

"Oh really?" said Caitlin, "That's that great."

"Thank you so much Caitlin for your support," said Brian. Caitlin noticed he was looking around.

"You uh want to go somewhere else more privet?" he asked. He pulled her towards a more empty and secluded hallway. Caitlin could feel herself being pinned up against the wall.

"Brian what are you doing?" she asked trying to push him away.

"Shh its okay," said Brian, "We're completely alone after all."

"No, no, I don't want to do anything like this now!" said Caitlin.

"What are you talking about? Its fine," said Brian.

"I said no stop this!" said Caitlin trying harder and harder to push Brian away.

"Look I have been nothing but nice to you. Why can't you return the favor?" asked Brian getting mad.

"I said no!" Caitlin managed to shout as she pulled her arm free and slapped Brian across the face as hard as she could. Brian stumbled back.

"You bitch!" he snapped, "I go and make you a somebody and you do this to me! You can forget going to the prom with me now! In fact there's no way anyone will go with you now!" He shoved her hard against the wall before walking off.

Caitlin sank to the ground crying. Miranda had been right. She had been right all along. How could she have been so blind?

"Caitlin?"

Caitlin looked up and saw Miranda standing over her looking concern.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Brian, he, he tried to," Caitlin couldn't bring himself to say it. "You were right," she managed to say, "He was just using me in more ways then one. God how could I have been so stupid!"

"It's not your fault," said Miranda kneeling down to her level and putting her hand on Caitlin's shoulder, "I was fooled by him too. I'm sure there have been a lot of girls that have."

"And you want to know what else? That bastard got nominated for prom king. You just know he's going to get it!" said Caitlin.

"No he's not," said Miranda, "Instead he's going to get what he deserves."

"Huh?" said Caitlin as she saw Miranda stand up and pull something out of her purse. It was some black straw doll with a red thread around its neck. "What is that?"

"Well you remember that whole Hell Girl dress you were talking about?" asked Miranda, "I went to go look it up and I found this Hell Correspondence website that said if I pull this thread it'll take Brian straight to Hell."

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm willing to bet on it," said Miranda as she went and pulled the thread. A huge gust of wind filled the hallway they were in.

"_Your Grievance Shall Be Avenged,"_

* * *

Haruhi opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in bed anymore. Instead she was back in the lake.

"I prepared your nagajuban," came the elderly voice.

"Alright thank you," said Haruhi as she stood up and headed into the hut to change into the same flowery kimono and nagajuban.

"Are you ready Mistress?" asked the bald man.

"No not yet," said Haruhi, "There's someone else that needs to come with us."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru drove to school in silence.

"Hikaru are you okay?" Kaoru asked after a while.

"Yeah," aid Hikaru, "I guess I'm still stuck thinking about what it was that Haruhi asked me yesterday."

"What exactly would we do if we did agree to help?" asked Kaoru.

"We?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah you do anything crazy I'm going with you whether you or Haruhi like it or not!" said Kaoru.

"Is that so?"

"Ah!" both twins shouted when they realized Haruhi was sitting across from them in the car. For some reason she was wearing a flower kimono.

"Haruhi?" said Kaoru.

"How did you get into our car like this?" asked Hikaru.

"Did you also wish to come along with Hikaru to help me?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh yeah I'm not going to let my brother get into anything crazy alone," said Kaoru.

"Very well then come with me now," said Haruhi holding out her hands.

"Right now?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes we must do now," said Haruhi.

"To do what?" asked Kaoru.

"To help me send someone to hell," said Haruhi.

"For real?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes please come with me now," said Haruhi. Both brothers looked at each other.

"Hikaru?" said Kaoru.

"I'm going," said Hikaru taking Haruhi's hand.

"Well then I'm going too," said Kaoru taking her other hand.

'What are we doing?' both thought together.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The minute Hikaru and Kaoru both touched Haruhi's hands they seem see a boy whom they automatically knew was named Brian him attacking girls making them do things they didn't want to do, including two girls named Miranda and Caitlin all to win votes for Prom King.

"What a sick bastard," said Kaoru.

"But what do you want us to do?" asked Hikaru.

"Just follow your gut," said Haruhi, "And use your skills as best as you can."

"So she's brining in her own forms of help?" asked Ren when he saw Haruhi talking to the twins.

"It's her right if she wishes to," said Wanyūdō.

"I'm curious to see what these boys can do," said Hone.

* * *

"Stupid Bitch," said Brian walking into the bathroom, "Well her loss; now she won't be going to the prom or get to dance with the prom king, ME!"

"Yeah it must suck to be her,"

"Huh?" said Brian when he saw two twin boys standing behind him in the mirror, "Where did you two come from?"

"We're here to help you get ready for the prom," they said.

"Right now?" said Brian.

"Why not?" asked Hikaru.

"A true king has to look good no matter what," said Kaoru. Both shoved him hard against the wall.

"Ah!" Brian shouted in pain as he backed away from the wall, "I think my nose is bleeding." He looked into the mirror and realized he was now wearing a red tux complete with an undone red bowtie and undone red belt. "How did I get this on?"

"Here let's help you finish touching it up for you," said Hikaru grabbing a hold of Brian's bowtie.

"Yeah you got to look your best," said Kaoru grabbing the belt. Both pulled tight cutting off Brian's air supply. He tried desperately to gasp for air.

"Can't, Can't," he tried to spit out.

"Can't What?" asked Hikaru.

"Can't handle the pressure in how to look like a king?" asked Kaoru.

"Get the fuck away from me!" said Brian as he managed to get free and run out of bathroom. He stumbled down the hallway.

"Wow look at you," said a girl standing by a wall, "You look dress to kill."

"Who are you?" asked Brian.

"Just a poor girl looking for a handsome boy particularly a king to take me to prom," said Hone smirking.

"Oh really," said Brian as he walked over towards her and pinning her up against the wall, "Well you're in luck. I'm going to win prom king and I'm in need of a date."

"Oh thank you so much," said Hone. Brian smirked as he leaned forward to kiss her only to see her face start to look like a skeleton.

"Ah!" he shouted in fear.

"Come on give me one kiss," said Hone.

"Get away from me freak!" said Brian. He tried to run away only to see the hallway filled with girl skeletons.

"Brian, won't you take me to the prom?" they all started asking him. Brian screamed as he continued to run away. No matter where he fled he couldn't seem to get away from the skeleton girls.

Finally he found a flight of stairs and bolted up. When he reached the top he started panting heavily.

"What, what is going on?" he asked in between breaths.

"Hey what are you doing out here?"

Brian looked up and saw another kid with hair over one of his eyes in a tux standing in front of him.

"You got to get to the prom fast. They're about to announce the winner for prom king."

"They're what, where?" asked Brian.

"Come on," said Ren grabbing his arm dragging him to a door and pushing him in. Brian looked around and saw it was filled with people all dressed up for prom. The only light was on stage where an elderly man stood.

"And the Prom King is, Brian Bush," he said into the mike. Everyone applauded as a spot light fell onto Brian. He still couldn't see anyone's face.

"Well are you coming up?" asked Wanyūdō.

Brian slowly walked up to the stage. Immediately a crown came down onto his head hard.

"Ah!" he moaned, "that hurt you idiot!" He tried to move it but it wouldn't budge. "Hey hey I can't get it off!"

"Why would you want to take it off?" asked Wanyūdō, "It's what you wanted wasn't it, to be king? All hail the king!"

"Huh?" said Brian looking out towards the crowd as the lights came up and Brian could see there was nothing but demon looking creatures.

"All hail the king!" they chanted.

"What, what is all of this?!" shouted Brian.

"So your highness, are you ready to admit what you did to get here?" asked Wanyūdō.

"What?" asked Brian.

"Yeah Milord!" he herd two voices shout. Brian looked out into the sea of demons and could see the twins, Hone and Ren all standing among them.

"We want to hear what you did to get here!" shouted the twins.

"It'll make you look like a better king if you confess what you did," said Hone.

"A king should set an example don't you think?" shouted Ren.

"I didn't do anything wrong! These girls they don't appreciate how great I am! I'm the prime example of pure American boy! I deserve, nay, it's my all out right to be king!"

"Well that's that then," said Wanyūdō, "Wouldn't you say?"

"Hikaru, look," said Kaoru pointing next to Brian where Haruhi now stood.

"Oh pitiful shadow clouded in darkness brining torment and pain to others. Oh damn soul wallowing in sin," she said, "Perhaps it's time to die." She flew out her arm immediately Brian was gone.

"So that's that huh?" said Hikaru.

"Yes," said Hone, "that's that."

* * *

Brian looked up from the boat still in his red tux with a crown.

"You, you can't do this to me! I'm American!" said Brian.

"It doesn't matter," said Haruhi.

"I wasn't doing anyone any harm! They just needed to realize how great I am!" said Brian.

"Great or not you shouldn't have tried forcing your power onto others," said Haruhi.

"Look," said Brain as he tried to once again to pull the crown off but it wouldn't budge. He looked into the water and saw it was pure red crown and seemed to be sinking onto his head.

"What is all of this?!"

"This is vengeance so I'm to ferry you to hell," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Hikaru, Hikaru," said Kaoru, "Hikaru we're back in the limo."

"We are?" asked Hikaru as he looked around their car, "Did that really happen?"

"I, I don't know," said Kaoru, "When when we get to school we'll ask Haruhi."

"Sure," said Hikaru.

The minute the twins were at the school they started looking around fast for Haruhi. They found her wondering around in a daze again.

"Hey Haruhi!" said Hikaru as he and Kaoru raced over to her.

"Guys?" she said softly looking at them, "Guys were you helping me just now in sending that American boy to hell?"

"We were just about to ask you the same question," said Kaoru.

"I think it was real," said Haruhi, "Just like everything else has been."

"Well why did you come asking us for help though?" asked Hikaru, "Why not just use those normal people that's been helping before?"

"I think it's because I think you guys would work better with me then they would," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Is she serious?" asked Ren.'

"Like I said if she wants to do this it's her right," said Wanyūdō.

"But then what's going to happen to us?" asked Ren.

"That I can't answer," said Wanyūdō, "Anymore then I can't say what's going to happen to our mistress." He looked over at Hone and saw the way the woman was staring hard at Haruhi.

"She's such a sweet girl. Why did it have to be her?" she asked.

"Are you feeling some sort of motherly affection towards the girl or something Hone?" asked Wanyūdō.

"I don't know," said Hone, "She just such a sweet girl is all."

* * *

"If I ever need it would you be willing to help me again?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh," said Kaoru.

"Yes," said Hikaru without hesitation. Kaoru looked at his brother.

"Yes," he said in agreement as well.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

* * *

Caitlin sighed as she sat on her bed on the night of prom. Here she was again without a date. She looked out her window and could see Brian's family packing to move again. She actually wondered what really happened to Brian after Miranda pulled the thread off of that weird black doll. In either case a part of her was glad he was gone and out of her life.

"Caitlin?" said her mother walking into the room.

"Uh yes Mom?" said Caitlin.

"There's someone here to see you," said her mother moving aside and letting Miranda walking into the room wearing a red prom dress.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Caitlin.

"Come to get you ready for the prom," said Miranda.

"The prom?" asked Caitlin, "But I don't have a date or a dress."

"Yes you do," said Miranda as Caitlin's dad carried in a lovely white dress.

"Where did you get that?" asked Caitlin.

"They were having a two for one sale at the shop I got my dress," said Miranda.

"But I still don't have a date," said Caitlin.

"Yes you do," said Miranda pointing to one of Caitlin's other windows. Caitlin looked out and could see Steve and another boy Kyle waiting by a limo.

"He's still willing to go with you, but we have to get ready now," said Miranda.

"Well okay then," said Caitlin taking the dress from Miranda to change.

Before long the two girls were headed out of the house to the waiting boys and car.

"Hey Caitlin you're looking great," said Steve.

"Thanks," said Caitlin as she got into the car.

"You ready?" Kyle asked Miranda.

"Yep," said Miranda about to get in.

"Hey Mandy what's that mark on your chest?" asked Kyle. Miranda looked down and saw symbol on it.

"It's nothing," she said, "Just a thing, don't worry about it."

"Well okay," said Kyle as he too got into the limo and it drove off.

* * *

A candle lit with the name Miranda Kelly.

"_Your grievance shall be avenged,"_


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

A 5'4 thirteen year old girl sat in her room with her eyes fixated on the screen in front of her. Her eyes widened as the flash page she was watching continued. "He made her go fucking grimdark?" She mumbled as she clicked forward a couple of pages. "THE END. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The page then was followed by several more 'ha's for emphasize.

"Wh-what!?" Tears formed in her eyes and suddenly out of the blue her entire demeanor changed. She blinked, clearly very pissed, and stamped her foot against the ground in a childish manner. "No, no, no." She whined as she started to pace with a pout on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Amy, honey its okay." Her mother had long black hair, kind green eyes, and pale skin, so unlike her husband and daughters' darker colored skin, white hair and red eyes. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and slowly sat on the floor with her rocking her back and forth as an effort to calm her. "Shh, Shh, It's okay. It's alright. You're going to be okay." She whispered soothingly.

"It's over...It's over...It's over..."

* * *

"I have to say. That was kind of fun," Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear as they exited the limo.

"Yeah, I guess," Kaoru mumbled.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just. It happened so fast. Hikaru, we just sent somebody to hell!" He snapped.

"I know. But you said you would help Haruhi again!" Hikaru said, suddenly turning on him.

"I know. And I will keep that promise." Kaoru reassured him.

"Good. Come on, there's Haruhi." He said quickly.

'Oh, Hikaru, What are we doing?'

* * *

Amy sighed sadly as she made her way through the halls of her school. "What's wrong, A?" Her best friend, Dave Thompson asked as he came to walk beside her.

"I caught up with Homestuck." She murmured sadly.

"Oh. Uh oh, are you alright? What happened?" He questioned frantically.

"Relax, Strider. I didn't go to the hospital; my Mum got me to calm down." She reassured him. He was the one who got her into Homestuck in the first place, as such they had Homestuck based nicknames for each other. His was Strider because his first name was Dave, much like her favorite male character in the beta kids group, Dave Strider. Her nickname was Lalonde because, well she loved knitting like Rose Lalonde, her favorite female character in the beta kids group, and she used needles when she got really bad.

"Good, good. That would be like the total opposite of the shit." He said with a sly grin.

"You mean it would be the shit but the bad kind of shit?" She questioned earning a nod from him.

"Uh huh, Yeah, I'm telling you! You just have to type up the name of the person and Hell Girl will come and take him or her to hell for you!" A girl from her class said to her friend as they passed them.

'Hell Girl? Maybe I should look into that.' She thought to herself but quickly shook her head. 'What am I thinking? I couldn't do that! Then he'd _never _update again!'

* * *

"Haruhi!" Haruhi swiftly stepped out of the way of his hug easily.

"Good morning, Tamaki-Sempai."

Tamaki moved to hug her but she moved out of the way easily again.

"What happened with that Brian boy?" Hunny asked cutely.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, and I brought him to hell," Haruhi responded causing the other four hosts to stare at her in shock before turning their shocked looks to the twins.

"Um, he, he, yeah," Kaoru chuckled awkwardly.

"What do you mean that Hikaru and Kaoru help take him to Hell?" asked Tamaki.

"She means she came to us and ask us to help assist in tormenting the guy for what he did before Haruhi dragged him to Hell," said Hikaru.

"But what about those other three helpers you've seen helping out before?" asked Hunny.

"They were there," said Haruhi, "But I wanted Hikaru and Kaoru's help too."

"Why?" asked Hunny. Haruhi was quite for a moment.

"I just wanted someone I knew personally and could trust more then those three," she said softly.

"Is it just the twins you feel that way about?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi looked at him hard straight into his eyes.

"Would you be willing to help if I asked?" she asked boldly. Kyoya thought about it for a moment also looking her straight in the eye.

"I shall see should the occasion arise," he finally said calmly.

"Haruhi are you sure you want us to get involved?" asked Tamaki, "Don't you think that would make you get more committed to this?" Haruhi looked up into his eyes as well.

"Would you be willing to help me too?" she asked.

"Uh," said Tamaki, "I may just because I don't want to see you have to do this alone."

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"Haru-Chan, are you going to be asking us all for help eventually?" Hunny asked.

"I don't know yet, we'll see," she said.

"But what does this mean you're going to have to keep taking people to Hell?" asked Hunny.

"Maybe," said Haruhi.

"But we don't even know why you're doing it yet!" said Hunny, "Shouldn't we worry about that first?"

"Well I'm sure there's more information. We just need to look," said Kyoya. He patted his book bag that still had the weird red book he had found in Haruhi's apartment.

* * *

'What am I doing here?' Amy thought as she looked over her computer trying to find the Hell Correspondence website. 'This is stupid. You don't send someone to Hell just because you can't finish a story!' She stopped looking for the website and went looking for something else.

However there didn't seem to be anything else that really sparked her enthusiasm. Then she came to a website that really got her going mad. It was a page that was advertising Hussie's newest game he had abandoned Homestruck for.

"Ah Damn It!" she shouted banging her fist against her desk. "Owe!" she moaned, "Damn him! Damn him To Hell!" Then she started to think about the Hell Girl again. Fighting the little voice in her head she started to surf again through the internet trying to find it again.

Suddenly she found it just as the clock on her computer hit midnight. Quickly she hit it and put in Hussie's full name and hit send.

* * *

Kaoru tapped the end of his pencil on his desk over and over again thinking about what he and his brother had done to try and torture that man. It was beyond reason to him that he deserved to have some sort of punishment but there was still something bothering him about the idea of helping to send him to Hell. I mean it was Hell, and Hell was the worst place to ever have to go to. When it boiled down, did anyone really deserve to go to Hell?

He looked over at Haruhi. She looked really focused but for some reason Kaoru had a feeling that she wasn't paying attention to the lecture. In all honesty he wasn't paying the much attention either. He looked over towards his brother. Hikaru looked like he was the only one that was remotely paying attention as much as he usually paid attention. The he noticed Haruhi sake her head.

"Haruhi are you okay?" he asked with worry.

"Yeah, yeah I am," said Haruhi, "I, I just need to go."

"Go where?" asked Kaoru.

"Mr. Kaoru Hitachiin?" said the teacher.

"Uh yes?" said Kaoru looking forward.

"Is everything okay?" asked the teacher.

"Well I, uh," Kaoru stuttered.

"Hey where's Haruhi?" said Hikaru.

Kaoru look at the seat next to him and saw Haruhi was gone!

"Haruhi?!" he said.

"Does anyone know where Haruhi might have gone?" asked the teacher.

"Uh he may not be feeling well so he might have gone to the bathroom or the nurse's office," said Kaoru.

"Could you and your brother please go and find him then?" asked the teacher.

"Yes of course," said both twins as they hurried off out of the classroom.

"Do you think she's going to answer someone's message?" Hikaru asked.

"Possibly," said Kaoru running fast to Kyoya's and Tamaki's classroom.

* * *

"Excuse us!" he said running in, "But can we talk to Kyoya Ohtori real fast please?!"

"Is there a problem?" asked the teacher.

"Yes there's a problem with our host club that we really should discuss with him," said Kaoru.

"Well shouldn't I come too?" asked Tamaki.

"Fine sure whatever, can we please just hurry!" said Hikaru.

"So what's the big emergency?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyoya-Sempi do you know if it's midnight at any point in the world right now!" said Kaoru.

"Well there are several places where it's midnight right now. Why do you ask?" asked Kyoya.

"Because Haruhi's missing again!" said Hikaru.

"Haruhi's missing?!" said Tamaki.

"We think she may be trying to answer another request for the Hell Girl!" said Kaoru.

"I see," said Kyoya looking over his tablet, "Well unfortunately it would be hard to determine where she is exactly since like I said it's midnight in quite a few places at the moment. She could be anywhere right now."

* * *

"Hey what the hell?!" snapped Amy, "Where the fuck did it go?! Come on Come on Come on!" She pounded her fist against the wall again. "This is bloody bullshit!"

"Calm down I'm here,"

Amy jumped and turned around to see a girl in her room with red eyes.

"Are you Hell Girl?" she asked, "You're not what I expected."

The girl held up a black straw doll with a red ribbon around its neck.

"This is for you. If you truly desire vengeance untie the red thread. Untying the red thread binds you into a convenient with me and I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell."

"It will?" said Amy. She actually laughed at the idea. "That would be the best place for him huh?"

"However once vengeance has been served you'll have to deliver on your end of the bargain as well," said the girl.

"Wait what?" said Amy, "Who said anything about that?"

"There always has to be a price. When you die your soul will also belong to Hell, there to remain for all eternity. You will never know the joys of Heaven. Instead you'll only a world of pain and agony."

Amy nearly dropped the doll at that.

"_And now the decision rest with you,"_

Amy looked around and realized she was alone. She picked up her doll and thought about it for a while. Was it really worth sending someone to Hell just because he had up and stopped doing something she enjoyed?


End file.
